Mi obsesión por Albert
by tutypineapple
Summary: Historia Alterna. Candy White Elliot es una chica obsesionada por William Albert Andrew y hará todo lo posible por gustarle. Advertencia: época Actual Carácter de personajes del Anime y Manga diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia : Este es un mini Fic de Albert .**

Candy White Elliot acababa salir de la preparatoria tenía 18 años estaba ilusionada porque su papá le había preparado una cita a ciegas con el hombre más guapo que ella había visto en su vida, ella lo conoció en una fiesta en la Mansión Andrew, se le había caído su bolsa de mano y el muy caballeroso se la levantó con una sonrisa, después de eso ella quedó flechada y no pudo sacárselo de la mente. La Señora Elroy y don Patrick Elliot querían unir las fortunas Andrew y Elliot, ellos habían sido novios pero por un malentendido no se casaron y cuando se reencontraron pensaron en que era buena idea juntar a los chicos.

La ayudó a maquillarse su hermana Paty Elliot y quedó bonita para la cita a ciegas.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

George cuáles son mis citas para hoy

La cita a ciegas que le preparó su tía Elroy

¡George! ¿No la cancelaste?

No Señor William, tengo órdenes directas de su tía Elroy

¡George es una mocosa! Tiene 18 años todavía ¿Qué pensaran de mí? ¡Que soy un asalta cunas! ¡Que soy el novedades! Llama a esa chica y cancela. En que estaba pensando mi tía yo tengo 29 años.

Señor Andrew recuerde que el Señor Patrick Elliot quiere invertir en el corporativo, sólo vaya a la cita.

¡Está bien iré!

 **RESTAURANTE MICHIGAN**

Entró Candy al restaurante y Albert la estaba esperando

Buenas tardes Señor Andrew ¡disculpe ando un poco nerviosa!

¿A ti también te parece esto una tontería?

No al contrario- contestó ella con una sonrisa

Albert respiró profundamente pensó: que la muchacha tenía un poco de cordura y que se iría rápido.

William ¡Soy su admiradora número uno! Me parece el hombre más guapo e interesante que he conocido.

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: Quiero serte franco niña, todavía estás saliendo de la pubertad y créeme no te encuentro interesante, perdóname pero desde que mi tía me dijo sobre esta cita me pareció una verdadera tontería, en realidad yo quiero una mujer a mi lado, alguien que tenga la misma percepción del mundo que yo, una mujer inteligente, que esté llena de sorpresas que me haga vivir una aventura diariamente, no una chamaca boba y mocosa como tú, No quiero ser cruel niña pero es mejor ser directo, porque no quiero que haya una segunda cita.

Consume todo lo que quieras dejé mil dólares al recamarero. Adiós espero no volverte a ver.

El se paró y se fue, Candy lo observó con la boca abierta cuando atravesó la puerta para irse.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy llegó a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, le contó todo a su papá, a su hermana Paty y a su amiga Annie.

¡Ese hombre no tenía que ser grosero contigo! ¡ahora mismo llamaré a Elroy!

No papá la verdad es que Albert tiene razón, necesito ser interesante, ella se puso de pie y con determinación dijo: Mañana mismo me iré a la universidad para inscribirme en Finanzas, tengo que tener la misma percepción del mundo que él.

Hija no lo hagas, ese hombre no vale la pena, además tu querías ser trabajadora social.

No te preocupes papá, ahora tengo una nueva meta e ilusión.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a inscribirse a la Universidad

Pasaron 5 años y Candy terminó de estudiar la universidad se gradúo con honores y al mismo tiempo llevó la maestría y su hermana Paty estudio psicología al ver que Candy se había obsesionado con William Albert Andrew en su habitación tenía un estante de álbumes con recortes de periódicos y revistas donde había fotos o entrevistas de William, los tenía ordenados por años, meses y semanas, ella acompañaba a Candy a tomarle fotos a Albert cuando iba al club deportivo, tenía fotos de él en todas las poses.

Candy le pidió a su papá que hablara con la Señora Elroy para que la empleara en el corporativo Andrew la Señora Elroy le dio órdenes a George que la colocaran como la secretaria de William pero no le dijo quién era, sólo dijo que era Candy White pero no que era Elliot.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

George entrevistaría a Candy

Buenos días Señor George soy Candice White

George se sorprendió de ver a una mujer joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes, la verdad es que Candy había cambiado el color de su cabello, porque en la mayoría de las fotos donde había salido Albert estaba con alguna chica pelirroja.

Señorita Candy revise su currículum y tiene varias menciones honorificas está sobre calificada para el puesto de secretaria.

Señor George no importa ¡quiero obtener experiencia con el mejor hombre de negocios de Chicago!

Le pongo sobre aviso que es muy exigente y no le gusta que cometan errores.

Señor George ¡póngame a prueba unos días! Si no la paso pues cámbieme de área.

Entonces póngase a lado de la secretaria actual ella la pondrá al tanto de todo.

En realidad la intención de Candy era enterarse de toda la agenda de Albert, ella quería saber todo sobre él.

Ella le llevaría su agenda social y la otra secretaria de más experiencia su agenda de negocios, ya que a George lo habían puesto como vicepresidente del consorcio.

Ese día Albert le tocaba cita con su masajista a las cuatro de la tarde en el club deportivo.

A Candy le tocaría salir a las 3 de la tarde a comer.

Albert llamó a Candy

¿Usted es la que me llevara mi agenda social y recreativa?

Es correcto Señor Andrew

Albert la observó con detenimiento, la escaneo, era delgada, algo bajita, ojos verdes, una abundante cabellera llena de rizos, pelirroja y vestía de manera ejecutiva y usaba un maquillaje discreto con lentes.

Tienes un rostro amable Candice, espero nos llevemos bien. ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

Hoy le toca ir con su masajista al Club deportivo a las cuatro de la tarde.

En realidad es buena masajista nunca habla es más ni conozco su voz, no aceptó ser exclusiva para mí, porque dice que su talento quiere dárselo a todos los que la necesiten ¿No te parece noble de su parte?

Si Señor Andrew, es muy noble su masajista.

Puedes retirarte Candy mientras apoya a mi otra secretaria, yo te pediré mi agenda todas las mañanas ¿de acuerdo?

Si Señor Andrew.

Candy supo cuál era el número celular de Albert, realmente ahí era donde había deseado estar.

 **CLUB DEPORTIVO DE CHICAGO**

Albert llegó con sus guardaespaldas al Club, él fue donde daban los masajes privados.

Candy le había pedido a la masajista, que la dejara hacerlo ese día.

Albert sólo se quedó con una toalla y se puso en la mesa de masaje boca abajo, su cara quedó en un hueco que había en la mesa la cual permitía respirar, los guardaespaldas vieron entrar a Candy pero ella iba con lentes de contacto color negro y una peluca negra como el cabello de la masajista.

Albert dijo: Hola Hortencia que bueno que ya estás aquí estoy muy tenso.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón, salió a decirle a los guardaespaldas:

Dice el Señor Andrew que se vayan a tomar unos cocteles mientras le doy el masaje, ella les dio unos dólares y los guardaespaldas se fueron felices.

Ella fingió la voz dijo: Señor Andrew tengo una nueva técnica de masajes

Voy a ponerle unos cinturones en las piernas y brazos y en el cuello, ¡verá como se le quitará el estrés con este masaje!, me pedirá más.

Hazlo pues mujer ¡estoy listo!

Candy puso una sonrisa y pensó ¿Así que quieres una mujer que te haga vivir una aventura diariamente?

Candy sujetó a Albert con los cinturones lo dejó fijo en la mesa, Albert quedó inmóvil completamente, Candy pasó sus manos por sus piernas y pensaba ¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Estoy acariciando a William! ¡Está a mi entera disposición!

Lo masajeó pero Albert dijo: Hortencia ¡por favor desátame! están muy apretados los cinturones.

Candy dijo: Ese es el chiste que no te puedas mover, para lo que voy hacerte.

Candy lo dijo con una voz perversa que Albert dijo: ¡Por favor Hortencia! ¡No me gustan estas clases de bromas!

¡No es una broma!

¡Suéltame ahora!

Candy le retiró la toalla y sus pompas quedaron expuestas ella dijo: siempre te he querido dar unas nalgadas, ella lo masajeó y le dio nalgadas.

¡Suéltame mujer! ¡te voy a demandar!

Ella se rio y dibujó una carita feliz en una de las pompas de Albert y en la otra puso dos letras C. E.

Bueno he marcado mi territorio- dijo Candy riéndose luego se agachó él estaba diciendo toda clase de malas palabras y ella lo calló con un beso él la observo ojos negros, cabellos negros. Y maquillada exageradamente y vio que no era hortencia.

Bueno ahora me retiraré William

¡Hey suéltame! ¡libérame!

No puedo, si lo hago me mandarás a la cárcel.

Ella lo dejó amarrado, boca abajo con las nalgas pintadas.

Después de dos horas a los guardaespaldas les extrañó que tardara tanto y decidieron entrar al privado, encontraron a Albert boca abajo, diciendo groserías.

Ellos lo liberaron y Albert estaba tan molesto que les dijo que fueran por su liquidación al siguiente día.

Albert fue a las duchas y no se pudo quitar la pintura de las pompas.

Esa noche Candy le mandó un mensaje a su celular

Hola ¿Qué tal el masaje?

Albert cuando vio el mensaje rápidamente llamó

¡Te voy a encontrar y te prometo que me las pagarás!

Candy se carcajeó y dijo ¡eso lo veremos!

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Al día siguiente George se había enterado por los guardaespaldas lo sucedido a Albert, no pudo evitar reírse cuando se lo estaban contando.

Bueno muchachos los cambiaré serán los guardaespaldas del Señor Archie.

Albert llegó molesto a la oficina

Y George entró.

¿Cómo se siente Señor William?

Albert dijo: Me siento violado.

 **Soy 100% fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry, siento desilusionar a algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro. Si eres fanática de Terry no lo leas, es más trataré de no mencionarlo.**

 **Estaré actualizando un día por semana.**

 **Tengo un fic terminado de 61 capítulos llamado Diseñada para mi protagonistas principales (Albert y Candy) y otro llamado William Albert y su amor por Candy.**

 **Si no te gustan las payasadas o las fantasías tampoco lo leas. Esta historia no es para nada seria. Y tendrá escenas irreales y muy tontas así que pasa a otro Fic.**

 **Presento una Candy loca, psicótica y acosadora que hará todo lo posible por gustarle a Albert.**

 **No sé cuántos capítulos dure el fic. Pongo lo que se me ocurre. Pueden ser sol las que sean.**

 **Está historia es para adultos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Me siento violado George, quiero que me investigues a nombre de quien está este número de celular, ¡Esto no se quedará así! No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en esa mujer, cuando la encuentre, ¡verá de lo que soy capaz!

Albert agarró la extensión y dijo: Candy, ven por favor

Ella tocó la puerta y él dijo pase

Buenos días Señor Andrew

El la miró y se puso rojo, realmente le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas.

Candice ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

Señor Andrew hoy tendrá una reunión a las 10 de la mañana con la junta directiva del consorcio.

¿Y de mi agenda social?

Tendrá un almuerzo con sus sobrinos Archie y Stear a las 3:30 de la tarde.

Si ya me acordé, mi sobrino Stear quiere que nos metamos a fabricar Drones. Candice por favor quiero que me hagas cita con un Dermatólogo para mañana.

¿Le ocurre algo Señor Andrew?

Prefiero no comentártelo y también consígueme a la mejor psicóloga de Chicago, muy difícilmente se me quite este trauma solo.

Señor Andrew, si me permite le puedo recomendar una excelente Psicóloga tiene su consultorio en el edificio del consorcio Elliot.

Hazme una cita con ella para pasado mañana.

¡En seguida ! ¿se le ofrece algo más Señor Andrew?

¡Es todo por el momento Candice!

Con permiso de ustedes me retiro

Albert vio las curvas de Candy, lo ajustado de la falda y se mordió el labio, y dijo: George ¡Esta chica es muy atractiva!

George sonrió y dijo: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Después de una hora Candy tocó la puerta

¡Pase! Dijo Albert

Señor Andrew, le trajeron un arreglo floral

Albert se quedó desconcertado y dijo: Que lo meta el mensajero.

El mensajero lo puso en el lugar que le indicó Albert.

El se paró, buscó la tarjeta y la leyó.

 **Para mí emperador romano, todavía siento la suavidad de tu piel en mis manos.**

 **Con cariño tu admiradora secreta.**

¡Esto es una burla! Por favor Candice, dígale a George que venga enseguida.

Candice llamó a George, el cual se presentó en la oficina de Albert.

¿Sucede algo Señor William?

¿Ya investigaste de quien es el número de celular, que te di hace rato?

Señor, no está registrado en la base de datos de la compañía celular, ya que es de prepago.

¡No importa! ¡alguna pista debe haber!

Es confidencial

Ofrece dinero pero investígalo y manda a alguien a la florería para que investigue quien me mandó el arreglo.

Si William, en seguida.

Ese día Candy aprendió todas las actividades que realizaba la otra secretaria, la junta de Albert se prolongó y Ximena le dijo a Candy que imprimiera algunos datos que estaban en la computadora de Albert.

Candy entró a la oficina, se sentó en la computadora e imprimió la información que le pidió Ximena, exploró las páginas que visitaba Albert, la mayoría eran de negocios, pero vio una en particular que el visitaba, era una página de caballeros en la sección de pelirrojas ella vio el Nick de Albert, se hacía llamar caballero Escoces, contenía fotos de chicas con poca ropa pero no desnudas . Ella sonrió malévolamente al ver que Albert tenía inclinación por los disfraces de enfermera.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo de Candy, salió rápidamente y fue al edificio de enfrente a buscar su auto para seguir a Albert.

Albert se subió en su mercedes Benz y se dirigió a la cita con sus sobrinos, esta vez no llevó guarda espaldas.

El se detuvo en un semáforo y a la par se le puso Candy con la peluca negra y el maquillaje exagerado, ella le tocó el claxon, el volteó y la vio, ella le mandó besos en el aire, el entonces se bajó de su coche y fue hacia el carro de ella para tratar de abrir su puerta, pero en ese momento se puso el verde y Candy arrancó, Albert regresó a su carro pero se le quedaron las llaves adentro .

¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Todo por esa mujer!

Albert llamó a George para que lo fuera a auxiliar y todos los automovilistas insultaban a Albert porque no avanzaba, el se sentó en la cajuela de su coche para esperar a que llegaran en su auxilio.

George llevó la llave de repuesto y logró abrir el carro, Albert ya no pudo asistir a la cita con sus sobrinos.

Albert llegó molesto a su oficina, sin haber almorzado y ni saludó a sus empleados de lo enojado que estaba.

El llamó a Candy

Señor Andrew, estoy a sus órdenes.

¿Me acompañarías a comer?

Si, Señor Andrew

¡Vamos! ¿Podrías conducir tú? ¡No tengo humor de manejar por ahora!

Si Señor Andrew

Ellos fueron a un restaurante, Albert se portó muy caballeroso, ella sólo ordenó fruta porque ya había almorzado.

Háblame sobre ti Candice.

Vivo con mi Padre y mi hermana, estudié Finanzas y obtuve mi maestría.

¿Tienes novio?

No tengo

El puso una sonrisa

LA verdad Candy desde ayer me han pasado cosas extrañas con una mujer misteriosa, fue la que me mandó el arreglo de flores y hoy la vi nuevamente, y por su culpa se me quedaron las llaves dentro del coche, te pedí que me acompañaras porque tu rostro calma mi ira.

Ella se sonrojó.

Señor Albert le podría pedir algo y no se molestará conmigo

Claro que si Candy, aprovecha que estoy en mis 5 minutos de ser complaciente.

¿Me puedo tomar una selfie con usted?

El sonrió y dijo: No veo razón para negarme

Ella se puso a su lado y el pegó su cabeza a la de ella, la abrazó y se tomaron la Selfie.

¿Para que la quieres tener Candy?

Quiero que me quede de recuerdo Señor Andrew, lo que pasa es que no estaré mucho tiempo en el Consorcio Andrew.

¿Pero porque? ¿Hay algo que no te agrade? ¿O no te parece bien tu salario?

Al contrario, todo es lindo, lo cierto es que mi padre tiene un pequeño negocio y pronto tendré que hacerme cargo de él, ya mi papá es de edad avanzada y quiere retirarse, por eso quiero aprender del mejor.

Oh Candy me halagas, pero no me gustaría que te fueras tan rápido, ¿Por cuánto tiempo firmaste el contrato?

Por tiempo indefinido.

Albert la miró a los ojos y dijo: Entonces te llevaré a todas mis reuniones para que aprendas un poco de mí.

¿De que es el negocio de tu papá, quizás pueda ayudarlo?

Vendemos cosméticos y cremas faciales.

Albert dijo: No es mi área, espero que te sirva de algo estar a mi lado.

Ella sonrió y dijo: ¡Estoy segura que si!

Esa tarde se la pasaron charlando, sobre economía, Albert pudo apreciar que Candy era muy inteligente.

Verás Candy, mi familia quiere que yo me case, pero en realidad estoy tan involucrado en los negocios que no me da tiempo de salir con mujeres, a veces mi tía me consigue citas a ciegas pero son desastrosas, ella quiere que yo siente cabeza y tenga hijos pero puedo complacerla en tener hijos, ya ahora hay vientres de alquiler, George me está investigando sobre las mejores clínicas de fertilidad, le daré a mi tía un sobrino nieto para que deje de acosarme con lo de casarme. Quiero elegir bien a la compañera de mi vida, pero por ahora no he encontrado a la idónea.

¿Y tu Candy? has estado enamorada.

Si, sólo que no fui correspondida

¡Qué hombre tan estúpido! Si eres tan bella ¡quizás es gay!

Tiene razón es un tarado

No Candy tarado no, ¡es un idiota!

¡Exacto Señor Andrew!

El le agarró la mano y dijo: Ningún hombre merece que una mujer tan bella como tú derrame ni una lagrima por él.

 **MASION ELLIOT**

Candy hija, tenemos visitas

Buenas noches, señora Elroy

Hola muchacha que linda te has puesto, ¿Por qué cambiaste el color de tu cabello?

Es que a su sobrino le gustan las pelirrojas.

Si es verdad y dime ya te estás llevando con él.

Si me está agarrando confianza, pero hoy que platicamos me dijo que no tiene la intención de tener una pareja formal por ahora.

¿No será que es Gay tu sobrino Elroy? Dijo don Patrick

¿Cómo dices semejante disparate Patrick?

Mi sobrino es heterosexual.

Cenaron juntos

 **Hola chicas subo un capitulo corto porque voy a salir, saludos a todas gracias por sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Sería el tercer día de Candy en el consorcio, Albert había ido al dermatólogo a que le quitara la carita feliz de las asentaderas y las iniciales que le había puesto Candy, le pudo quitar el dibujo pero dijo que las iniciales eran casi tatuadas y que le dolería si se las quitaba por lo que Albert decidió dejárselas, esa mañana llegó furioso al trabajo.

Ximena ¿Dónde está Candy?

No ha llegado Señor Andrew

¿Qué? ¡Ya son las once la mañana! ¡Es para que esté aquí! Cuando venga dile que pase a mi oficina. Llama a George

A los 5 minutos llegó George.

Buenos días William

Buenos días George, ¿viste si ya llegó Candy?

No ha llegado

¿Pero que se cree esa muchachita? ¡Llegando tarde al trabajo!

Si quiere la cambio de área Señor William

¿Cómo crees George? Me vas a quitar la alegría de mis ojos. Cuando venga quiero que le llames la atención.

Me pregunto porque no la quiere regañar usted, ya que es su jefe directo.

Porque soy su amigo, no la puedo regañar ¡Tú serás el malo delante de ella!

Umm está bien William.

¿Qué tenemos pendiente?

Dentro de una semana será el aniversario del Corporativo, ya está contratado el servicio de banquete y los músicos, pero usted no ha dicho todavía la temática.

Que sea un baile de disfraces

Candy llegó tarde porque se había quedado con la señora Elroy y su papá platicando hasta muy tarde.

¡Buenos días Ximena!

Candy, el Señor Andrew está molesto.

¡Creo que me va a correr por ser impuntual! Dijo Candy con pesar

Ximena agarró el teléfono, Señor Andrew , Candy acaba de llegar.

Gracias Ximena, hazla pasar.

Pasa Candy.

Candy ese día no se vistió de manera ejecutiva sino llevó un vestido strapless de mezclilla ajustado tenía un maquillaje discreto, su cabello todavía estaba humedecido.

Ella tocó la puerta y Albert dijo: Adelante.

Ella abrió la puerta, Albert se quedó mirándola fijamente con la boca abierta.

¡Buenos días Señor Andrew! ¡Señor George!

George vio que Albert estaba con la mirada clavada en Candy.

¡Candy que bueno que viniste! el Señor Andrew quiere que lo acompañes en el almuerzo con unos socios, pero vemos que estás muy informal.

Albert dijo: ¡Por favor George! ¡Así está muy bien!

Candy vio que Albert la estaba mirando de manera extraña y se le enchinó la piel.

Si quiere me compró algo más formal en una tienda cercana.

Albert dijo: No Candy, estás muy linda así.

Candy llevaras una laptop y apuntaras lo más sobresaliente de la conversación que tenga el Señor William con esos hombres de negocios.

¡Claro que sí ¡ -dijo con entusiasmo Candy.

Ahora acompáñame Candy, tengo que darte otras indicaciones.

Candy fue siguiendo a George y Albert se quedó diciendo para sí mismo: ¡Candy Es muy hermosa! E inteligente todavía es su tercer día y ya me gusta, le diré a George que me investigue todo sobre ella, mi tía no aprobaría que yo tenga una relación con una empleada, si me llego a enamorar de ella no me importaría desafiarla.

George dijo: Candy hoy llegaste tarde, que sea la primera y la última vez, al señor William le molesta la impuntualidad.

Si Señor George.

Albert bajó con Candy al estacionamiento del corporativo

¿Podrías conducir Candy?

Si Señor Andrew

¡Por favor dime Albert!

Si Albert.

El le abrió la puerta y se sentó de copiloto.

El no hizo ningún comentario en todo el camino ya que estaba muy entretenido mirando a Candy.

Albert y Candy llegaron al restaurante _Chicago Cut Steakhouse, ella lo dejó en la entrada del restaurante y se fue a estacionar, Albert saludó a sus posibles inversionistas, entre ellos estaba un muchacho llamado Alfred Brandon el cuál había estudiado con Candy la carrera y la maestría, estaba enamorado de ella, el iba de acompañante de su papá ya que heredaría el negocio, cuando vio entrar a Candy se puso de pie y exclamó ¡Candy! ¡qué sorpresa!_

Con permiso señores saludaré a una amiga- Alfred fue hacia donde estaba Candy

¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello!

Albert estaba observando la reacción de Candy.

Alfred ¡Por favor no digas quien soy!

¿A qué te refieres?

No digas que soy Elliot, estoy como secretaria del Señor Andrew.

¿Tú de secretaria? ¡pero si puedes dirigir las empresas de tu padre!

¡Por favor luego te explico! Sólo soy Candice White para el Señor Andrew, no me vayas a echar de cabeza

Está bien, pero tendrás que salir conmigo esta noche.

¡No seas así! ¡Eso no es justo!

Candy ni me has saludado ¡Dame un abrazo! - se acercó y le dio un abrazo poniendo su mano en la espalda descubierta de Candy.

Albert se puso de mal humor al ver la escena.

Alfred tomó a Candy de la mano y la acompañó a la mesa.

¡Buenas tardes Señores!

¡Buenas tardes Señorita! –contestaron los caballeros.

Albert dijo: Ella es mi asistente la Señorita Candice White. ¡Candy siéntate a mi lado!

Hablaron sobre la posibilidad de fusionar las empresas Brandon y Andrew.

Candy apuntaba todo lo que decían en la junta, y Alfred a veces distraía a Candy con alguna pregunta, cuando llevaron los platillos Albert empezó a interrogar a Alfred.

Alfred ¿de dónde conoces a Candy?

Ella y yo estudiamos juntos la carrera, éramos rivales para salir en el cuadro de honor universitario.

Alfred vio que Candy tenía una cara de angustia entonces dijo: Señores la señorita Candice y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar, nos pondremos en otra mesa.

Albert miró a Candy con desaprobación pero ella hizo como que no entendió y se fue a otra mesa con Alfred.

Ahora si dime ¿que pasa Candy?

Estoy capacitándome con el Señor William, para luego manejar las empresas de mi papá.

Candy nosotros queremos fusionar Brandon con Andrew pero queremos hacerlo de una forma de que los Brandon manejemos todo y dejar afuera a Andrew. Tú sabes que somos competidores directamente con Andrew pero en lugar de luchar con el enemigo mejor hay que unírsele. Dime ¿tú estás haciendo lo mismo? ¿Por eso estás encubierta?

Mi razón de estar en las empresas Andrew es superación personal, no tiene nada que ver con negocios.

No te creo Candy, tu padre es muy inteligente ¿él te pidió que fueras espía corporativo?

¡No! Alfred mi padre no me pediría hacer esa bajeza

No es bajeza Candy ¡Son negocios!.

Yo sólo te pido que no digas quien soy, por favor

No diré nada, me conviene que aprendas todo sobre Andrew, luego si tú y yo nos casamos podemos unir Brandon con Elliot.

¡Para! ¡vas muy rápido Alfred!, sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor a nombre de la amistad que tuvimos en la universidad y tú te estás aprovechando.

Jajaj ok seré paciente Candy, espero que ahora si me contestes las llamadas y los correos, si no ¡ya tengo con que chantajearte!. El tomó la mano de Candy y se la besó.

Albert cerró los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.

Salieron del restaurante

Dijo Albert: Yo manejaré Candy

¡Si Señor Andrew!

Quiero que cuando lleguemos al corporativo le pases un resumen a George de todo lo que se trató en la junta, pero primero lo harás pasar conmigo porque tengo que darle algunas instrucciones.

¡Entendido!

Candy, la verdad me molestó tu actitud, vienes como mi acompañante y te fuiste a otra mesa con ese muchacho, eso no lo hace una profesional.

El metía la velocidad del auto molesto.

Lo sé Señor Andrew, pero él me está dando consejería sobre el negocio de mi papá y me estaba explicando algunas cosas.

¿Y por eso te agarró la mano y te la besó? ¡Me dijiste que no tenías novio!

Y no tengo, él solo me asesora.

¿y porque te tiene que asesorar? si tu llevaste las mismas materias que él

Porque el practicaba en la empresa de su papá

No sé Candy, siento que algo no cuadra contigo, y ese muchacho.

¡Señor Andrew yo no haría algo que lo perjudicara a usted o a su negocio! porque yo ….

¿Por qué tu que Candy? termina la frase.

Porque yo siempre lo he admirado

El suavizó su rostro y dijo: Está bien Candy, trataré de pasar por alto tu actitud de hoy, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir y tampoco quiero que llegues tarde, le dije a George que te dijera, pero la impuntualidad es una de las cosas que no soporto en una persona.

No volverá a pasar.

¡Eso espero Candy!

Al llegar a la oficina, Candy fue a buscar a George para que Albert hablara con él.

¿Cómo le fue en la junta William?

No me concentré George, el hijo de Brandon estudió con Candy en la misma universidad y se trataron muy íntimamente y yo me estaba volviendo loco, ¡le besó la mano!.

¿Me está diciendo con esto que está enamorándose de la Señorita Candy? ¡tenga cuidado no lo vaya acusar de acoso sexual! Recuerde que es su jefe.

Por ahora sólo me gusta George, por cierto te dará un resumen de lo que platicamos en la junta, quiero que me investigues todo acerca de Candy, ya mañana me darás la información, dile que te acompañe.

George salió de la oficina de Albert y dijo: Señorita Candice acompáñeme a mi oficina.

George al llegar a la oficina tomó el teléfono y le habló a la Señora Elroy.

Señora Elroy, William me ha pedido que le investigue a la Señorita Candy.

Gracias por informarme George, dile a Candice, ella te enviará por correo la información, William no tiene que enterarse de su verdadera identidad.

Seguiré sus instrucciones Señora Elroy.

Gracias George.

Candice entró a la oficina de George.

Candice el Señor William me ha pedido que yo la investigue, le hablé a la señora Elroy y ella me dijo que usted me dará la información que le proporcionaré al Señor William.

¡Gracias George por ponerme sobre aviso!

George la miró con desconfianza

George para que confíes en mí te diré algo, estoy aquí porque estoy enamorada de William, es por eso que la Señora Elroy me apoya, y lo único que deseo es que él también se enamore de mí.

George la miró con sorpresa.

Hoy conversé con Alfred él sabe quién soy, y le pedí que no me descubriera, pero piensa que estoy por otros motivos, cree que soy espía corporativo, lo saqué de su confusión pero él me contó algo muy interesante, que quieren fusionarse con Andrew pero de manera que Brandon los absorba y ellos controlarían todo, hasta me dijo el dicho de que si uno no puede con el enemigo que se le una.

¡Gracias Señorita Candice! Ha sido muy útil la información que me acaba de dar, yo tenía mis reservas con esa idea de fusionar, ahora hallaré la forma en que quieren sacar ventaja los de Brandon para luego comunicárselo al Señor William.

Entonces le enviaré mi información por correo para que usted se la dé a William.

Señorita Candice, si la señora Elroy está en complicidad con usted quiere decir que usted es de buena familia.

¡Te lo diré George pero júrame que no se lo dirás a Albert!

¡Lo juro! Seré una tumba

Soy Elliot

¿Usted es aquella chica que?

¡Así es!

George sonrió y dijo: bueno la verdad me pareció cruel la forma en que la trató William.

Pero estuvo bien así George, porque me ayudó a ser una mejor versión de mí.

Señorita Candice: Espero que las cosas le salgan bien y que no vaya a salir herida usted o William, no quisiera verlos sufrir a ninguno de los dos.

Si quiere enloquecer a William busque un buen disfraz para la fiesta del corporativo.

¡Ya tengo el disfraz! ¡te aseguro que le gustará!. Candy sonrió de manera traviesa y a George le dio escalofríos de pensar en cómo enloquecería a William.

Días después George le dio a Albert un informe detallado de los inconvenientes que tendrían con la fusión, y le dijo que Candy le había pasado información confidencial que lo ayudó para realizar el reporte, pero que no quería que se supiera.

¿Entonces crees que puedo confiar en ella?

¡Si Señor William en todo lo que se refiere a trabajo!

 **ANIVERSARIO DEL CORPORATIVO**

Estaba la música, los meseros servían bocadillos y licor, Albert se había disfrazado de Drácula, George de cura, Stear se había disfrazado como el robot de la guerra de las galaxias y Archie como un mosquetero, de pronto miraron que entró una hermosa pelirroja vestida de enfermera.

 **Hola chicas espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, como saben he tenido problemas con las actualizaciones porque mi jefe no ha mandado a componer la máquina en mi trabajo, ayer no pude actualizar ninguna historia porque fui al médico, saludos y gracias por sus comentarios. Mañana trataré de actualizar la de**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANIVERSARIO DEL CORPORATIVO**

Albert se había disfrazado de Drácula, George de cura, Stear se había disfrazado como el robot de la guerra de las galaxias y Archie como un mosquetero, de pronto miraron que entró una hermosa pelirroja vestida de enfermera.

Albert estaba tomando un coctel cuando vio a Candy con el disfraz de enfermera se atragantó, George lo auxilió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Archie y Stear miraron por curiosidad quien había sorprendido a su tío y vieron a la hermosa pelirroja.

-Tío ¿quién es esa mujer tan hermosa? – Exclamó Archie.

Stear se acomodó los lentes y dijo: ¡Válgame! ¡Qué me da el soponcio! ¡Díganle a la enfermera que me venga atender!

El uniforme de enfermera estaba arriba de las rodillas, no se había puesto medias porque se le veían bonitas las piernas naturales, era de cierre enfrente ella se lo había bajado de manera que estuviera un poco escotado, Candy buscó con la mirada a Albert vio que tenía la mirada fija en ella y vestido de Drácula se veía escalofriantemente guapo, ella hizo como que no lo vió por consejo de Paty y Annie que tenían más experiencia en conquistar muchachos. Candy se fue directamente con Ximena quien estaba vestida como la de Frozen.

George preséntame con esa chica - exclamó Archie

Albert dijo: Yo se las presentaré muchachos, es mi asistente.

Ximena dijo: ¡Candy viene el señor Andrew y sus sobrinos hacia nosotras!

¡Candy! buenas noches –dijo Albert

¡Buenas noches Señor Andrew!

Candy quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos Archibald y Alistair Cornwell

Muchachos ella es Candice White, mi asistente.

Los dos hermanos le agarraron las manos al mismo tiempo,y Albert se sintió mal de que sus sobrinos estuvieran interesados en Candy, él la miró desde la cabeza a los pies lentamente, sintió atracción por ella, tuvo una leve excitación al ver a Candy así.

¡Por favor Señorita me permite este baile! Dijo Archie , había comenzado la canción A Thousand Years de Christina Perri, ella aceptó bailar con el mosquetero.

Archie la guiaba elegantemente en el baile, la miraba sonriente a los ojos, Candy miraba de reojo al vampiro el cuál echaba chispas y le empezó un tic nervioso al ver a la bella pelirroja con su sobrino. Stear mientras preguntaba, tío ¿qué más sabes de la muchacha?, ¿tiene novio?

-No tiene novio –contestó Albert con seriedad. Pasó un mesero con bebidas y Albert le dijo: ¡Quédate aquí! Albert tomó varias copas mientras Candy bailaba con Archie.

Después de que terminó la canción, Stear se acercó a Candy y dijo: ¿Me permite ser su pareja en el siguiente baile?

¡Claro! Contestó Candy.

Comenzó la canción Kiss me de sixpence None Richer. Stear la guió con tanta gracia que a Candy le encantó bailar con él.

Archie comentó: ¡Que linda gatita! Esta no me la ganará nadie. George observó que Albert estaba serio viendo que Candy le sonría mucho a Stear.

¡George por favor haz que ya no pongan otra canción! Ponte a dar el discurso.

Señor William pero todavía es muy temprano.

¡No importa George!

Terminó la canción y George se acercó al micrófono para dar la charla motivadora a los empleados, Stear y Archie se pusieron a lado de Candy.

Después de varias copas Albert le dijo a Ximena: ¡Por favor dile a Candy que la necesito a mi lado! ¡Qué tengo que consultarle algo!

¡En seguida Señor Andrew!

Ximena se acercó a Candy y le dijo: El señor William quiere consultarte algo, ve a su lado.

Con permiso de ustedes Señores Cornwell, su tío solicita mi presencia.

Candy obediente fue a lado de Albert.

-Candy espero que no te sientas incomoda por el hostigamiento de mis sobrinos, te pido disculpas a nombre de ellos.

¡No se preocupe Señor William! ¡Ambos son divertidos!

Candy ¡por favor no te vayas a involucrar con ellos! Ya que son accionistas del corporativo, creo que no sería ético de tu parte.

Candy agachó la cabeza y pensó: Entonces Albert jamás estaría conmigo porque piensa que no sería ético salir con su empleada.

¡Qué pasa Candy! ¿Tienes alguna objeción con lo que acabo de decirte?

No Señor Andrew

¡Te dije que me llamaras William! o dime Albert. Quiero que me concedas el próximo baile.

Con gusto Señor Andrew.

Las empleadas del corporativo empezaron a murmurar, Candy acapara a todos los Andrew, a eso ha venido al corporativo a cazar un millonario.

La canción que pusieron fue una muy sensual llamada Marvin Gaye con Charlie Puth y Meghan Trainor,

Pongamos a Marvin Gaye y comencemos  
Tienes la curación que quiero  
Tal como lo dicen en la canción  
Hasta el amanecer,  
pongamos a Marvin Gaye y comencemos

En esta parte de la Canción Albert la miró de manera seductora y Candy no podía sostenerle la mirada, era un Vampiro que tenía a su víctima en sus brazos.

[Charlie]  
Tenemos esta tamaño king para nosotros  
No tenemos que compartirla con nadie más  
No guardes tus secretos para ti misma  
Es el espectáculo del karma sutra  
Woah  
Hay amor en tus ojos  
Eso me tira más cerca  
Es tan sutil, que estoy en problemas  
Pero me encantaría estar en problemas  
contigo

[Estribillo]  
Pongamos a Marvin Gaye y comencemos  
Tienes la curación que quiero  
Tal como lo dicen en la canción  
Hasta el amanecer,  
pongamos a Marvin Gaye y comencemos  
Tienes que entregármelo  
Estoy gritando piedad, piedad por favor  
Tal como lo dicen en la canción  
Hasta el amanecer,  
pongamos a Marvin Gaye y comencemos

Candy comentó : ¿Señor Andrew ya escuchó la letra de la canción? ¡Es muy atrevida!

¡Por favor Candy! ¡No le pongas cuidado y disfrutemos de este baile!

El la atrajo más hacia él, que no dejo espacio entre ellos, estaba hipnotizado y para él no había nadie más alrededor de ellos, sólo eran Candy y él.  
[Meghan Trainor]  
Y cuando me dejas sola  
Soy como un perro callejero sin hogar  
Soy como un perro sin un hueso  
Sólo te quiero para mí  
Tengo que tenerte, nene  
Woah  
Hay amor en tus ojos  
Que tira más cerca  
Es tan sutil, que estoy en problemas  
Pero me encantaría estar en problemas  
contigo

Terminó la canción y Albert todavía tenía a Candy pegada a su cuerpo.

Albert ya terminó la canción, ¡Quiero ir al tocador! Ella se liberó de él y se perdió entre los empleados disfrazados y fue a la terraza.

Candy le habló a su hermana

¡Que ocurre Candy! ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Paty creo que Albert bebió algo de Alcohol porque está muy raro, bailo conmigo pero su mirada me dio miedo.

Candy ¿No era ese tu objetivo? ¿Gustarle? ¡Por eso fuiste vestida así!

Paty me gusta tener el control de la situación pero ahorita siento que se me está saliendo de las manos, creo que me saldré de la fiesta.

Albert estaba atrás de ella ¿Por qué quieres irte de la fiesta Candy? ¡Esto todavía está comenzando!

Vamos a bailar nuevamente, él se acercó a ella, tomó el celular de Candy vio quien era y decía Paty y dijo: ¡Paty! Candy estará muy ocupada esta noche. Y le colgó.

Él la agarró de la mano y dijo: ¡Vamos a la pista Candy!

Stear y Archie se dieron cuenta que Albert tenía posesionada a Candy y dijeron:

George ¿No crees que mi tío, esta actuando raro?

George vio que Albert estaba bailando inclinado muy abrazado de Candy.

Albert dijo : Candy vestida así, has cumplido sin querer una de mis fantasías.

No fue mi intención Albert, creo que es mejor que me vaya

¡Si vámonos de aquí! A un lugar más privado.

Albert creo que has tomado ¿verdad?

Si un poco pero todavía sigo sobrio.

Candy dijo: Permíteme voy a despedirme de Ximena.

¡Si claro! Te espero ansioso

Ella se alejó de él y le taparon el paso Stear y Archie, ¿no digas que ya te vas?

Si, ya me voy

Nosotros te llevamos a tu casa.

No es necesario chicos

¡Permítenos escoltarte! Es muy tarde para que una linda Señorita este deambulando por la ciudad

En realidad traje mi coche

Insistimos.

Albert vio a sus sobrinos con Candy y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Candy lo vio y dijo ¡Vamos pues!

Albert empezó a caminar más de prisa al ver que sus sobrinos se llevaban a Candy.

Pero algunos socios se interpusieron y no lo dejaron avanzar porque se pusieron a charlar con él.

Mientras los hermanos iban en el auto con Candy dijeron:

¿Dónde es tu domicilio Candy?

Candy pensó ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Me descubrirán que soy una Elliot! Candy piensa, piensa

Ella se acordó que Annie vivía en un departamento y les dio la dirección de ella.

¡Candy es un vecindario exclusivo!

Si rento el departamento con una amiga, me quiero volver independiente.

Archie comentó: Estaría bueno que saliéramos en parejas, Stear que salga con tu amiga y yo contigo. Coméntalo con tu amiga Candy.

Chicos creo que no es conveniente que salga con ustedes, no sería ético de mi parte.

Eso no rompe ninguna ética replicó Stear. Archie ¿Por qué debo de salir con la amiga de Candy y no tú? ¡Yo quiero ser la pareja de Candy!

Al llegar al edificio la escoltaron al departamento.

Candy tocó el timbre

¿Por qué tocas el timbre Candy? ¿No tienes llaves de tu propio departamento? Preguntó Stear extrañado.

-Me acabo de mudar hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de sacar una copia de las llaves.

Annie abrió la puerta.

¡Candy! ¿Qué…..

Annie ¡Te presento a los hermanos Cornwell! Son los sobrinos del Señor William, se ofrecieron a traerme al depa.

Candy le guiñó el ojo y Annie comprendió.

¡Mucho gusto! Soy Annie

Yo Archie

Yo Stear

Bueno Candy misión cumplida, danos tu numero para que estemos en contacto.

Candy sacó una tarjeta y se las dio.

Decía Candy White asistente de dirección.

Los Cornwell se fueron e iban comentando. ¡Es linda Candy!

Candy dijo: Annie ¡Gracias me has salvado! ¿Me dejarías vivir contigo por un tiempo? ¡No quiero que sepan los sobrinos de Albert que soy una Elliot!

Sí, pero si me ayudas con el mosquetero ¡Está divino!

Ok trataré, algo me dice que esos muchachos querrán frecuentarme.

Ni modo Candy tienes que pagar el precio de ser bonita.

Candy le contó a Annie todo lo que había sucedido con Albert.

Candy ¡Se me ocurre algo para el Señor Andrew!

¿Qué cosa?

Annie le explicó el plan a Candy

¿Qué te parece?

¡Perfecto!

Esa noche Annie se fue con Candy a la mansión Elliot.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

No estoy de acuerdo hija

¡Papá solo son unos meses!

No, tú eres una señorita decente y mientras estés soltera ¡tienes que vivir con tu hermana y conmigo!

¡Papá! ¿Qué puedo prometerte?

Nada, porque no estoy de acuerdo

Paty dijo: Papá podría prometerte trabajar para ti dentro de 10 meses.

Candy dijo: Si papá, asumiré el puesto que me des en el corporativo Elliot.

Annie dijo: Yo la cuidaré.

Está bien Candy, sólo te daré permiso que vivas con tu amiga Annie por 10 meses, pero tienes que pasarte con nosotros los fines de semana.

Si papá, así lo haré.

Después de desayunar Annie, Candy y Paty iban a llevar a cabo el plan de Annie para molestar a Albert.

Era Domingo Albert salió de la mansión Andrew, iba con algo de resaca y con aliento Alcohólico se dirigía al corporativo.

De pronto se escuchó una sirena, era una patrulla que venía atrás de él.

Albert se detuvo y salió una policía de cabello rubio.

¡Señor enséñeme su licencia de conducir!

¿Pasa algo?

Creo que le siento aliento Alcohólico ¡Baje de su auto!

Albert bajó Annie le midió los grados de Alcohol y dijo: usted viene tomado

Tomé un poco anoche, ahorita estoy con resaca.

Señor ¡es usted un inconsciente por conducir en ese estado!, Annie le puso las esposas dejándolo atrapado con la puerta de su auto.

Señorita policía ¡no es necesario que me espose!

Annie dijo: Mi compañera lo revisará para ver si no trae droga o algún arma.

Candy se bajó de la patrulla Albert estaba de espaldas hacia ella.

Candy lo empezó a palpar primero sus hombros luego bajó por su espalda, ella lo abrazó por detrás

¿Qué hace? Dijo Albert extrañado

Candy dijo: Disfruto de un abrazo matutino.

Albert reconoció la voz y dijo:

¡Tú nuevamente! El se quiso liberar pero estaba esposado

Ella le agarró el celular y llamó a George.

¡Señor George! Su jefe está con aliento Alcohólico venga a buscarlo, lo encontrará esposado en su auto en Orland Park , la llave de las esposas la encontrará en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Ellas se quedaron un rato para esperar que llegara George.

Vieron que George se estaba acercando y se fueron de ahí.

George bajó y liberó a Albert.

¡Esa mujer nuevamente se burló de mí!

¡Tienes que investigarme quien rayos es!

 **Hola Chicas se me hizo tarde pero aquí estoy, les recomiendo un nuevo Fic, se llama en la cima de Aberdeen está interesante. Son las 11 de la noche jajja.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Saludos a Gladys, Melissa reyes, Susana Rojas, Josie, Glenda, Kira anima, Mónica, Luz, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MANSION ELLIOT**

El Domingo se reunieron las tres chicas en casa de los Elliot con Tom, un amigo de estudios de Paty que había estudiado psicología y trabajaba en una estación de policía, él era el que les prestaba los equipos de vigilancia a Candy, también era de familia adinerada pero como era el menor de sus hermanos no tenía la responsabilidad de trabajar en los negocios familiares, así que se entretenía con las aventuras de las muchachas ya que ellas también lo ayudaban cuando él se interesaba por alguna chica.

¿Cuál será nuestra próxima misión? Por lo pronto las tengo protegidas, ya saben que las quiero mucho y tengo a toda la policía de Chicago al pendiente de ustedes, es uno de los beneficios de estar en el cuerpo de policía, todos cuidamos de nuestras familias y ustedes son como mis hermanas.

Candy dijo: ¡Gracias Tom! Nosotros también te queremos, por lo pronto te aviso que desde mañana viviré con Annie, ya mi papá envió mis cosas a su departamento.

Entonces les diré a los muchachos de la zona que estén más al pendiente de ustedes.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Era lunes Candy estaba en el corporativo de pronto recibió una llamada de Alfred Brandon

Hello Candy

Hola Alfred

¡Candy nuevamente me lo estás haciendo! ¡no has contestado mis correos!, recuerda que no te delaté con Andrew.

Me acuerdo y te lo agradezco

Candy me debes una salida quiero invitarte a cenar ¿puedes hoy?

Alfred, no quiero que te confundas, yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos.

No te preocupes por eso linda, tenemos que resolver en qué forma me pagarás para que no le diga a Andrew quien eres, además estoy seguro que tuviste algo que ver para que no se realizara la fusión Andrew - Brandon. Entonces sí o sí.

Está bien vamos hoy

Te iré a buscar al Corporativo Andrew, para ir al mismo restaurante en que tuvimos la junta.

No por favor, yo iré al restaurante

Está bien, te espero ahí a las ocho de la noche.

Después de un rato llegó Albert pasó con su portafolio, un poco molesto porque se acordaba que Candy se había ido de la fiesta.

Buenos días -dijo inexpresivo

¡Buenos días Señor Andrew!- dijeron al unísono Candy y Ximena.

Ximena, que Candy te diga mi agenda social, te espero en mi oficina.

¡Si señor Andrew!

Candy en ese momento se dio cuenta que Albert tenía algo contra ella.

Candy le dio los pendientes sociales de Albert a Ximena.

Llegaron Stear y Archie.

¡Hola Candy!

Buenos días señores Cornwell

Candy queremos invitarte a cenar.

Me encantaría pero tengo un compromiso con un amigo.

En ese momento llegó un mensajero con un arreglo floral en las manos

El mensajero dijo: ¿la Señorita Candice White?

Si soy yo

Le enviaron este arreglo, firme por favor de recibido

Ella firmó

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y Archie dijo: Candy ¿será posible que nos anuncies con mi tío?

Si permítanme

Ella tomó el teléfono y dijo: Señor Andrew los Señores Cornwell desean verlo

¡Hazlos pasar!

-Pueden pasar muchachos

-Gracias Candy

-Ellos entraron y salió Ximena

¿Qué pasó Chicos?

Tío, estamos viendo que tienes muchas asistentes incluso a George

Bueno, contraten a una chica para ustedes

-Queremos que nos cedas a Candy

Siento mucho no poderlos complacer, pero ella fue contratada exclusivamente para mí y

no se la cederé a nadie.

Ellos se miraron y dijeron: Tú cuidándola de nosotros y le acaban de enviar flores

Albert exasperado dijo : ¿Quién?

No sabemos, pero tiene hoy una invitación para cenar con un "amigo".

\- Nos habías dicho que no tenía novio-dijo Stear molesto

-Eso me dijo

Tío, una muchacha como ella es imposible que no tenga novio, es muy bonita

Stear dijo: La seguiré y ¡así sabré quien es mi rival!.

Archie dijo: ¡yo te acompañare!

Entonces nos vemos en el estacionamiento a la hora de salida y la seguiremos. –dijo Albert

-Stear y yo iremos a comprar lentes oscuros y sombreros para estar de incógnitos.

Albert apuntándose dijo: Compren también para mí

Iremos en mi coche- dijo Stear

Candy llamó a Tom.

Hola Tom

Hola pecosita

Sabes tengo un problema

Dime cual, te ayudaré si está en mis manos, ya lo sabes.

Hoy tengo una cita con Alfred Brandon y me da un poco de temor porque me anda amenazando que ¡si no salgo con él se lo dirá a Albert!

Lo que puedo hacer es pedirle a unos compañeros que estén pendientes de ti, si ven algo sospechoso en tu contra van a intervenir ¿de acuerdo?

¡Gracias Tom! Iré con él al restaurante _Chicago Cut Steakhouse a las 8 de la noche._

 _Ahora mismo le diré a mi jefe que te ponga bajo vigilancia. ¡Besitos Candy!_

 _Albert salió a despedir a sus sobrinos y escucharon cuando Candy dijo:_

 _Besitos Tom._

 _Los tres se miraron entre sí. Albert se metió furioso a su oficina, Stear y Archie fueron a comprar los sombreros y los lentes._

 _Albert agarró la extensión y llamó a Candy_

 _Señor Andrew a sus órdenes_

 _Candy ¡ve a la oficina de George te entregará unos documentos para que firme!_

 _En seguida Señor Andrew._

 _El habló con Ximena y dijo: Ximena avísame cuando Candy desaparezca de tu vista, irá a la oficina de George._

 _Si Señor Andrew_

 _Candy fue a la oficina de George_

 _Señor Andrew ya se fue_

 _Albert salió y rápidamente fue a ver el arreglo revisó si tenía alguna tarjeta, la encontró y la leyó._

 _ **Querida Candy estás flores son una ofrenda a tu belleza**_

 _ **Espero pronto me des el sí.**_

 _ **A.B**_

 _Albert del impulso arrugó la tarjeta se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trató de plancharla con sus manos._

 _El le dijo a Ximena: Ninguna palabra de lo que viste a Candy ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Como usted diga, cuente con mi discreción._

 _Candy le entregó los papeles a Albert y salió vio el arreglo, busco la tarjeta y la vio toda arrugada._

 _¡Vaya estos del servicio de regalos no tienen cuidado! La tarjeta está arrugada._

 _Ximena no hizo ningún comentario._

 _Candy en sus ratos libres en el corporativo iba a la oficina de George para apoyarlo en su trabajo, Albert estaba de acuerdo con eso._

 _Eran las 5 de la tarde, Candy había pedido permiso para trabajar de corrido a fin de salir temprano, Albert se despidió de sus secretarias a las 4:30 y se dirigió al estacionamiento y se subió como copiloto en el auto de Stear, estaban listos para seguir a Candy._

 _Ximena cuando vio salir a Candy habló a Albert: Señor Andrew, Candy se dirige al estacionamiento._

 _¡Ya viene! Le dijo a sus sobrinos._

 _Ellos se agacharon un poco y vieron que el elevador se abrió, se dieron cuenta del carro que usaba Candy._

 _¡Es un BMW! ¿No encuentran raro que una recién graduada tenga un carro como ese? Expresó Albert con asombro_

 _Tío, quizás sus padres tienen dinero_

 _Ella dijo que tienen un pequeño negocio de cosméticos y cremas faciales_

 _¡Quizás fue modesta!_

 _Albert dijo: Eso es muy sospechoso_

 _Candy encendió su auto y fue hacia la salida_

 _Stear encendió el auto y fue siguiendo a Candy_

 _Los policías que vigilaban a Candy se dieron cuenta que un auto sospechoso la seguía._

 _Ellos le avisaron a Tom_

 _Tom, un auto sospechoso está siguiendo a tu chica, hay tres individuos con sombreros y gafas oscuras._

 _Le hablaré a mi chica para ver si reconoce a los que la están siguiendo._

 _Enterados, avísanos estamos al pendiente_

 _Candy_

 _Hola Tom ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Me informan mis compañeros que un auto te está siguiendo desde que saliste del corporativo Andrew es un mercedes Benz blanco, fíjate por el retrovisor y ve si los reconoces._

 _Ella miró por el retrovisor y se dio cuenta que eran Stear y Albert._

 _Es el Señor Andrew y su sobrino._

 _¿Qué hacemos los detenemos?_

 _No los detengas, veré si me puedo librar del ellos._

 _Ok les diré a mis compañeros que sigan al pendiente._

 _Ella se dirigió a una plaza comercial decidió no irse al departamento a cambiar de atuendo porque Albert se daría cuenta de donde vivía._

 _Ella se estacionó y bajo a la plaza comercial._

 _Ellos se estacionaron y se bajaron para seguirla._

 _Candy se compró un helado y se puso a comerlo de manera sensual._

 _Archie comentó: ¡Quisiera ser ese helado de fresa!_

 _Stear dijo: Mira esa boquita._

 _Albert estaba extasiado mirando a Candy_

 _Después de eso Candy entró a una tienda y se probó varios vestidos, ellos se dieron cuenta que Candy salió con el vestido nuevo._

 _Albert dijo furioso: ¡Se compra vestido nuevo para salir con él!_

 _Después vieron que ella se metió a una zapatería y se compró unas zapatillas que combinaban con el vestido y una bolsa. Por último vieron que compró un perfume._

 _Candy pensó ahora si, es hora de perderme de su vista, entró al elevador de la plaza comercial._

 _¿Qué hacemos? ¡La vamos a perder!_

 _Albert dijo: hay que volver al auto, ella tiene que regresar por su auto._

 _Ellos fueron al estacionamiento._

 _Candy decidió tomar un taxi._

 _Ellos estaban cansados de esperarla_

 _Albert dijo: Yo creo que ya se fue a su cita_

 _Quizás está en su cita ¡Vamos a los restaurantes de la plaza!_

 _Stear dijo: Yo me quedaré aquí por si regresa al auto._

 _Buena idea._

 _Candy llegó al restaurante._

 _Alfred Brandon dijo: ¡Estás bellísima!_

 _¡Gracias Alfred!_

 _Ellos ordenaron la cena._

 _Bien Candy próximamente será el encuentro de graduados de nuestra generación y quiero que me acompañes._

 _¿Y con esto me dejaras de intimidar con delatarme con Andrew?_

 _Si Candy dejaré de hacerlo_

 _Está bien, iremos juntos a esa fiesta._

 _¡Gracias Candy! ¿te gustaron las flores que te envíe?_

 _Fue un arreglo bonito pero no me las envíes al corporativo, no quiero que él Señor Andrew me llame la atención._

 _Está bien el próximo te lo enviare a tu casa._

 _Terminaron de cenar y él se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella ya había quedado con Annie que la fuera a buscar._

 _Albert, Archie y Stear se sentían frustrados por haberle perdido la pista a Candy de pronto vieron que un Auto se acercó._

 _Candy bajó del auto._

 _¿Quién es el conductor? Preguntó Albert_

 _Archie dijo: Es una mujer_

 _Annie se fue y Candy se subió a su coche, Candy lo encendió y se dirigió a la salida_

 _Tom le habló_

 _Candy el auto de los Andrew sigue atrás de ti._

 _¿Podrías intervenir?_

 _Claro daré la orden._

 _La policía tocó la sirena y los Andrew se detuvieron_

 _Stear bajó la ventana: Oficial ¿hay algún problema?_

 _Si, el problema es que nos parece sospechoso que estén usando gafas oscuras siendo de noche._

 _Albert estaba molesto y dijo: ¿Acaso eso es algún delito?_

 _El delito es usar ese tonito con la autoridad_

 _Albert dijo: ¿Cuál tonito? ¡Ustedes nos detuvieron sin razón! No cometimos ninguna infracción._

 _¡Ya señor tranquilo!_

 _¿Tranquilo? ¿Quién esta alterado?_

 _Usted, dese cuenta del tono que está utilizando_

 _¡Ustedes son unos arbitrarios! Nos detuvieron sin justificación, ¡me quejaré ante su superior!_

 _¡Está bien! entonces lo acompañaremos a la estación de policía para que ponga su queja_

 _Ya luego la pongo, ¡ahora dejen que nos vayamos!_

 _No Señor, usted nos acompañara a la estación_

 _¡No iré a ningún lado!_

 _¡Tío cálmate!_

 _Yo no estoy alterado_

 _Ellos agarraron a Albert y lo llevaron a la estación_

 _Archie y Stear fueron siguiendo a la patrulla al llegar ahí un detective se puso a interrogarlo_

 _¿Qué hacían con esos sombreros y esas gafas?_

 _Albert dijo: Esta bien les diré, íbamos siguiendo a mi novia porque iba a tener una cita-_

 _¿Es usted un acosador?_

 _No, yo soy William Albert Andrew_

 _Tom llamó a Candy y dijo: El Señor William se puso grosero y está detenido_

 _Por favor Tom que lo suelten, espera antes de eso quiero verlo._

 _Está bien iré por ti y te llevaré a la estación._

 _Stear y Archie habían llamado a George para que sacaran a William de la estación de policías._

 _Candy entró vestida de policía donde estaba detenido Albert en una celda._

 _Hola guapo_

 _¿Tu?_

 _Si soy yo, ¿Por qué seguías a la pelirroja? ¿Acaso te gusta?_

 _¡A ti menos que a nadie le diré mis sentimientos!_

 _Está bien no me digas_

 _¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me sigues?_

 _Porque te quiero_

 _¡Eres una lunática!_

 _Como veo que estás molesto, tendré que irme_

 _¡No te vayas! Quiero pedirte por las buenas, que me dejes tranquilo_

 _Te dejaré tranquilo por esta noche, ya tuviste suficiente y por favor no sigas a la pelirroja, porque me pondré celosa._

 _¡yo haré lo que me dé la gana! ¿Ese no es tu cabello natural verdad?_

 _Ella sonrió y dijo: Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees._

 _¡Hey espera! Promete que me dejaras tranquilo_

 _Eso nunca, eres mío_

 _Candy se fue y George llegó con el abogado le pusieron una pequeña multa por gritarle a la autoridad._

 _ **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**_

 _Ximena cuando llegue Candy quiero que pase a mi oficina_

 _George fue directamente a la oficina de Albert.- Buenos días Señor William_

 _George quiero que sigan a Candy donde quiera que vaya._

 _William puedo preguntar el motivo_

 _El motivo es que quiero saber con quienes sale, ayer escuché que le manda besos a uno llamado Tom y el que le mandó flores sus iniciales son A. B_

 _Bueno esas iniciales pueden ser de Alfred Brandon_

 _Quizás, pero quiero saber ¿Quién es Tom?_

 _William ¿para que quieres saber con quienes sale? Ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca o de salir con quien quiera._

 _¡No soporto a los mentirosos! Y ella me dijo que no tenía novio_

 _Bueno quizás teme por su empleo_

 _Albert se quedó con la mirada perdida_

 _¿Qué ocurre William?_

 _Candy me atrae demasiado, pero quiero conocerla, la información que me pasaste no me dice nada acerca de ella._

 _ **Hola chicas quise adelantar esta actualización por si tengo problemillas entre semana, Saludos a Gaby Grandchester, Gladys, Susana Rojas, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, j. peralta, Glenda, Mónica, Kira anima, Rocio CR (hola amiguita si mi nombre es Ruth si está barata la novela de Candy comprala jaja te deseo buen viaje), mercedes, Luz, Josie, Jahzeel, Tania Lizbeth, Brigge.**_

 _ **Recuerden con sus opiniones puedo saber si voy por buen camino.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Señor Andrew, Candy acaba de llegar

-Dile que pase

-Candy, el Señor Andrew quiere que pases a su oficina.

-Ella entró y tenía un traje de diseñador, el cabello peinado con una cola alta y sus gafas.

Buenos días Señor Andrew

El fijo sus ojos en ella y dijo en tono fúnebre: Toma asiento

Ella se sentó

-Candy me siento defraudado por ti

-Señor Andrew ¿Que he hecho para que se sienta así?

Me has mentido

Ella pensó: ¿a cuál de todas las mentiras se refiere?

¿En qué piensa usted que le he mentido?

Me dijiste que no tenías novio, ayer recibiste un arreglo floral y escuché que te despediste diciendo: besitos Tom.

Ella estaba sorprendida de que él le preguntara cosas personales, por su mente pasó la idea que quizás le gustaba.

El arreglo me lo mandó Alfred Brandon, para invitarme al baile anual de generación por nuestra amistad de años, pero creo que no iré con él, porque una amiga está interesada en él.

¿Y quién es Tom a quien le mandas besitos?

Es un amigo de la familia, lo queremos como un hermano.

Algo no encaja contigo Candy te soy sincero me intrigas, eres mujer muy hermosa, con Alfred Brandon como ex compañero de estudios, con un auto BMW, trabajando como una simple secretaria y usando ropa de diseñador y dices que tu papá solo vende cremas faciales y cosméticos. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Candy se puso a llorar y dijo: ¡me ha descubierto! soy pura apariencia, para trabajar en una empresa tan prestigiosa como esta hay que vestir bien, compro mi ropa en el ejército de salvación ahí los ricos donan lo que sólo usan una vez, mi papá hizo un gran sacrificio para meterme en la misma universidad que Alfred Brandon pero logré obtener una beca, y el carro lo dejó a mi cuidado una amiga que está de viaje en Paris no es mío. Ayer con el adelanto que me dieron de mi sueldo, me fui a comprar por primera vez ropa que estrenaría yo. No me pienso quedar toda la vida de secretaria Señor Andrew, mi aspiración es hacerme cargo del negocio de mi papá y expandirlo, me siento avergonzada con usted, ahora mismo renunciaré. Candy pensó ni modo asumiré mi puesto en la empresa de mi padre, o si no arderé en el infierno por decir tantas mentiras.

El sintió tristeza por Candy y dijo: No renuncies Candy, perdóname así como tú, hay muchas chicas trabajadoras que desean salir adelante en sus profesiones y como mujeres siempre anhelan lucir bien. Pero dime ¿piensas tomar en serio a Alfred Brandon? que no te deslumbre su riqueza.

-Albert, Alfred Brandon está interesado en la Señorita Elliot además en todo el tiempo que estudie junto con él nunca me impresionó su fortuna, tengo algunas metas pero no soy ambiciosa, y tampoco pasaría arriba de la gente para alcanzarlas, todo lo que logré será por mi dedicación y esfuerzo.

Candy, puedes presentarme con tu padre, yo podría asociarme con él e inyectarle capital a su negocio para que crezca o bien para que ganes más te pondría a cargo de una filial del corporativo Andrew pero sería en otro estado del país.

No es necesario Señor Andrew, con lo que estoy aprendiendo con George y usted lo haré crecer. Y no quiero que me envíe a otro lado, quiero seguir trabajando con usted ,si me lo permite.

Albert miró fijamente a Candy, esas expresiones desconocidas para ella, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de él. Albert lo que quería era involucrarse con su familia conocerlos más de cerca, le interesaba saber todo acerca de ella, como era su papá, donde vivían, pero Candy siempre hablaba de manera general y no especificaba nada, eso lo tenía descontrolado y para completar el cuadro, esa mujer misteriosa que lo acosaba.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Llegó el sábado y Patrick Elliot le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a ver un posible cliente de productos financieros.

-Papá, por ahora no quisiera involucrarme.

Dijiste que me dedicarías los sábados y Domingos si te dejaba vivir con Annie.

¡Está bien te acompañaré!

Llegaron a la compañía Japonesa Saiga, Patrick presentó a Candy y ella hizo una exposición donde les explicó los servicios financieros que ofrecían, ellos quedaron encantados y firmaron el negocio con el consorcio Elliot.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti Candy! tu lograste en pocas horas lo que yo venía siguiendo hace unos meses, ¡le ganamos a William Andrew!

¿Porque dices eso?

Eran sus clientes, pero gracias a tu encanto ya no renovaron el contrato con ellos sino se cambiaron con nosotros.

¡Papá! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡William puede mal interpretar las cosas!, ¡él podría pensar que ando como espía corporativo!

Yo hablaré con Elroy, sino le ganaba yo, lo hubiera hecho Brandon ¡William alzó mucho sus precios!

Patrick Elliot habló con Elroy para explicarle.

¡Estuvo muy mal Patrick!, tú podrías provocar que William descubra a Candy, y todo por lo que hemos trabajado ella y yo se irá a la basura, le estás robando la felicidad a tu hija.

Elroy trata de tranquilizarte y si tu muchacho se exaspera tranquilízalo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Pasaron algunos días y Albert detectó que habían bajado las ganancias de una filial de servicios financieros, Albert llamó a George para que le explicara qué había pasado.

Señor William perdimos a Saiga

¿Cómo ocurrió esto George? ¿Quién lo ganó?

El consorcio Elliot.

¿Es definitivo George? ¿Firmaron contrato con ellos?

Si firmaron.

Albert tomó el teléfono y habló con el presidente Sakura Saiga.

-Señor Andrew, la señorita Elliot nos hizo una presentación de sus servicios con un 20% más abajo de lo que ustedes nos ofrecían si renovábamos contrato, por eso decidí firmar con ellos.

-Así que la Señorita Elliot, muchas gracias Sakura y quedó a sus órdenes si las cosas no le funcionan con Elliot. George ¿recuerdas el nombre de la hija de Patrick Elliot?

-Tiene dos hijas, una se llama Patricia y la otra no recuerdo bien su nombre.

Patricia Elliot, me acuerdo que me porté mal con ella, ¡si creyera en el karma diría que esto es consecuencia de mis acciones pasadas! Bueno señorita Elliot estamos a mano por ahora. ¿será que habrá cambiado mucho? Me acuerdo que era rubia, ahorita creo que tiene la edad de Candy.

George se puso un poco nervioso.

Después de eso Candy fue a ver a George y le explicó lo que había pasado.

¡George! Yo no sabía que era cliente de Albert, si no créeme que no hubiera hecho esa presentación. Pero de todas maneras mi papá me contó que William alzó mucho sus precios, dime ¿lo ordenaste tu o él?

No Candy, ni él ni yo lo ordenamos.

Porque no checan quien tenía la cuenta e investigan ¿cuánto se subió?

Harás un informe de eso Candy y se lo llevarás al Señor William. De todas maneras la Señora Elroy me había explicado, lo malo aquí es que conozco a William y se empezará a obsesionar con la Señorita Elliot porque le comió el mandado.

Ay George, espero que lo olvide.

El nunca olvida quien le gana algún negocio.

Candy revisó a cargo de quien estaba esa cuenta, le pasó a George una lista de los clientes que tenía a su cargo y George vio que a todos les había subido los precios.

¡Vamos Candy hay que informárselo a William!

Yo no quiero involucrarme George.

Vamos ahora mismo Candy antes que empecemos a perder más clientes con Brandon o tu padre.

Señor William, Candy descubrió que nos ganaron esa cuenta porque se subió el 40% en el precio de los productos.

¿Qué? Yo no autoricé eso ¿Quién lo hizo?

El Ejecutivo tomó la decisión, lo malo es que tiene varias cuentas importantes.

¡Quítaselas! Y dáselo a Archie que él lo maneje e investiga porque lo hizo.

Te agradezco Candy por haber ayudado a George.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Esa noche Albert no podía dormir pensando en Patricia Elliot, en la morena misteriosa y en Candy.

Como a las 3 de la mañana se quedó dormido, y soñó que estaba atado a una silla vio que se acercaba a él con un látigo la que él creía que se llamaba Patricia Elliot, luego le quitaba el látigo la morena de ojos negros vestida de policía y se acercaba a él para besarlo, terminaba de besarlo y aparecía Candy con el cabello ondulado pelirrojo suelto con el uniforme de enfermera con gafas, lo provocaba con besos y caricias luego lo desataba y él acercaba a Candy hacia él agarrándola por él cuello y se le caía una peluca, quedando expuesto el cabello rubio, El se despertó a las 6 de la mañana con la respiración agitada.

Gritando ¡Candy!

 **JW MARRIOTT DE CHICAGO**

Llegó el día de la fiesta de generación donde Candy acompañaría a Alfred Brandon ella se puso una peluca rubia lacia. Se puso un vestido del color de sus ojos, ella no contaba que habría alfombra roja para publicar en el diario los egresados exitosos de la facultad de finanzas, Candy siempre usaba lentes en el corporativo para verse ejecutiva y seria, Albert tenía una cena de negocios en el salón de a lado donde era la fiesta. ´

Albert bajó con George de su vehículo y atrás de él se estacionó la limusina de Alfred Brandon.

¡Hola Alfred!

¡Hola William!

Candy no se había bajado se quedó estática cuando escuchó la voz de Albert.

Albert pensó que Candy se había quedado dentro de la limusina. Entonces espío y dijo: ¿A quién traes ahí? El vio de perfil a una rubia con el cabello planchado.

Alfred contestó: A la hija de Patrick Elliot.

Albert se paró derecho y dijo: Nos vemos Alfred que te diviertas.

Candy esperó que Albert entrara al hotel.

¡George quiero verla! ¡Esperaré aquí y veré como es!

 **Hola nenas espero estén bien Saludos a Josie, a Flakita Choc (un gusto saber de ti), Kira anima, Luz, Brigge, Glenda, Jahzeel, Gaby Grandchester, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw, Susana Rojas, Gladys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JW MARRIOTT DE CHICAGO**

Candy esperó que Albert entrara al hotel.

¡George quiero verla! ¡Esperaré aquí y veré como es!

-Señor William, el Señor Kisho Takahashi ya se encuentra esperándolo en la mesa.

-¡Todavía falta un cuarto de hora para la cita!

-Recuerde que los japoneses son muy disciplinados.

\- ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad de verla! –Vamos pues, en el periódico veré como es actualmente la Señorita Patricia Elliot.

Albert fue hacia la mesa para negociar con los japoneses.

Candy bajó de la limusina y Alfred Brandon le dio el brazo, el fleco del cabello le cubría la mitad de la cara y ella se volteaba para que no le tomaran la foto.

Alfred Brandon se dio cuenta pero no le hizo ningún reclamo ya que no dejaría que nada arruinara la velada con Candy.

-George exponía delante de los japoneses las condiciones de los contratos.

Albert se preguntaba: ¡si Alfred Brandon está en la fiesta con Patricia Elliot! entonces ¿con quién fue Candy a la fiesta de generación? ¿Estará con Tom? ¿Estará bailando con él? ¿le estará sonriendo? Todas esas clases de pensamientos lo atormentaban.

-Con permiso de ustedes señores haré una llamada.

Albert, se fue dé la mesa y le marcó a Candy.

Candy vio que era Albert, le dijo a Alfred: Contestaré esta llamada en el tocador.

Ella fue al tocador y tenía dos llamadas perdidas, volvió a sonar la tercera vez y contestó.

Señor William ¿sucede algo?

-¡Si deseo saber con quién estás! Vi que Alfred Brandon vino a la fiesta de generación con Patricia Elliot.

Candy dijo: Estoy en casa, con un resfriado atroz

¿Es verdad lo que me dices Candy? ¿Puedo ir a visitarte saliendo de esta junta?

¡Albert no lo quiero contagiar!

¡No me importa contagiarme! ¡Quiero verte en tu casa! ¡Dame la dirección!

Comparto el departamento con una amiga

¡Yo sólo quiero verte! ¿Quieres que lleve un doctor?

Nooo, Albert sólo es un pequeño resfriado

Estoy esperando que me des la dirección.

Candy se puso nerviosa y le tuvo que dar la dirección a Albert.

Dentro de dos horas y media estaré ahí.

Candy rápidamente llamó a Tom.

¡Tom te pido que me vengas a buscar por favor al JW MARRIOT!

¿Sucede algo Candy?

-Albert irá a verme al departamento y vine a una fiesta con Alfred Brandon, de seguro el no querrá llevarme antes.

-Mientras tanto en la mesa de Alfred Brandon uno de sus amigos le decía. ¡Ponle la pastilla! ¡Con Candice Elliot nunca lograras nada de otra forma!

Alfred le puso una pastilla en su copa a Candy.

Candy salió del tocador y pusieron una canción.

-Candy ¡Vamos a brindar!

Alfred antes de brindar, quiero que bailemos.

Pero hagamos el brindis.

¡Alfred esta canción es mi favorita!

Candy pensó: No voy a tomar ni una copa porque Albert puede sentirme el aliento a Alcohol.

Bailaron cinco canciones, Alfred Brandon tenía malas intenciones con Candy para antes que terminara la velada.

Tom le marcó al celular, -Alfred permíteme voy a contestar: Hola

-Candy ya estoy en el estacionamiento del edificio, te espero en la puerta junto al elevador.

¡Gracias Tom! Voy en seguida.

Candy miró que Alfred estaba platicando con un grupo de amigos y se fue sigilosamente a ver a Tom.

Tom en cuanto la vio fue alcanzarla.

-Candy ¡Te ves hermosa!

¡Gracias Tom! Me estás salvando la vida.

Te llevaré a tu departamento, tuviste suerte que estuviera cerca de aquí, al contrario tú me salvaste a mí, mis hermanos me estaban presentando a una muchacha muy presumida.

 _ **Mientras en la cena de negocios.**_

-Andrew seré franco contigo, soy amigo de Sakura Saiga, y él me está recomendando ampliamente el consorcio Elliot, el próximo sábado tendré una reunión con ellos, después de eso tomaré la decisión.

Kisho, nosotros tenemos décadas en esto, El consorcio Elliot está empezando en este rubro.

Precisamente por eso, Sakura me dijo que la Señorita Elliot, por ser joven es muy creativa, y nosotros necesitamos una imagen así ahora que queremos invertir en América.

Albert se acordó de Candy y dijo: Kisho yo tengo una ejecutiva muy creativa también, si quieres podemos programar una junta con ella para que te comparta sus ideas, yo me quise personalizar directamente contigo, pero si deseas tratar con mi ejecutiva te presento con ella.

¡Está bien Andrew! Te parece bien el miércoles en tu Corporativo.

¡Me parece bien Kisho!

George estaba sudando frio, pensaba todo se está complicando, El Señor William pronto sabrá que Candy es una Elliot.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ANNIE BRITTER Y CANDY**

¿Annie que hago? ¡El vendrá! y espera verme resfriada

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que aspires pimienta

¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!

¡Ven me pondré a picar cebolla! Y tú te pondrás cerca para que se te irriten los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato las dos estaban con los ojos llorosos Annie sacó la pimienta en polvo y dijo: ¡Ahora aspírala!

Candy aspiró la pimienta en polvo y se puso a estornudar, ¡Funciona!

¡Claro que funciona! Tengo varios años de estar evadiendo a chicos indeseables, cuándo venga el Señor Andrew, tendrás que abrir la puerta, recuerda que el me vio vestida de policía.

Está bien yo abriré.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Annie se fue rápidamente a su recamara.

Candy abrió la puerta, estaba en pijama con los ojos llorosos y con estornudos.

-Buenas noches Candy

-Buenas noches Señor William.

Él se acercó a ella, le tocó la frente y dijo: Lo bueno es que no tienes fiebre.

Ella estornudaba ¡Achuuuuu! ¡Achuuuu!

\- Candy traje limones para hacer un té, estoy seguro que te aliviará un poco.

Candy pensó: ¡Oh qué horror! Limonada caliente

-¿Y tu amiga? Pensé que te estaría cuidando.

-Ella también está resfriada ¡Achuuuuu! ¡Achuuuuuu!

Donde está tu recamara quiero que te acuestes mientras hago el té.

Ella fue hacia su recámara y Albert la iba siguiendo, ella abrió la puerta y vio que la peluca rubia estaba en el tocador y el vestido verde arriba de la cama, ella cerró rápidamente la puerta asustada.

¿Qué pasó Candy?

¡Me da pena contigo! ¡La verdad no esperaba que vinieras! ¡Tengo un poco desacomodada la recamara!

¡No importa Candy! comprendo, has estado resfriada y no te dio tiempo de acomodar.

Mejor te ayudo hacer el té.

Candy ¡déjame arroparte!

Candy frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

La verdad es que tengo bragas por doquier y no quiero que las veas.

Albert se sonrojó y dijo: Bueno entra y guárdalas, mientras haré el té.

Candy entró y guardó el vestido y todo lo que pudiera delatarla.

Albert se puso hacer el té de Limón, entró a la recamara de Candy ella estaba acostada y le dijo: ¿Ya cenaste? Traje comida china también.

Bueno tráela

El llevó la bandeja y le llevó el té y los cartoncitos de comida china.

Ella se puso a tomar el té.

Y el cenó con ella.

-Candy me alegra conocer tu departamento, ahora me falta conocer a tu padre y a tu hermana. Quiero platicarte algo soy un poco controlador, serio, no me gustan los juegos y siento que también soy celoso. Hace algunos años tuve una cita a ciegas con una chica, recuerdo que llegó media hora tarde, tú sabes que a mí me molesta la impuntualidad, y a parte la vi muy nerviosa, recuerdo que era bonita, ella sonreía mucho ahora no me acuerdo de su rostro, la traté mal, pensé que no tenía nada en común con ella, todavía estaba saliendo de la preparatoria, pensé que si nos hacíamos novios me daría muchos dolores de cabeza, yo me conocía y sería posesivo con ella y quizás terminaría odiándome, hubiéramos fracasado en nuestro matrimonio. De seguro ahora ha de tener madurez, tiene tu edad, te platico todo esto porque me agradas y me siento atraído hacia ti, como te dije no me gustan los juegos Candy, quisiera empezar una relación contigo, pero quisiera que haya condiciones, deseo conocer a tu Padre y a tu hermana, convivir con ellos y quiero llevarte a conocer a mi tía Elroy, no quiero que tengas amistades como el famoso Tom o Alfred Brandon, no soporto a los mentirosos, no me gustaría descubrir que me mientas alguna vez, no sabría decirte cómo reaccionaría. Quiero que lo medites bien Candy antes de responderme, comprenderé si no quieres a tu lado a una persona como yo y aparte de eso seguirás siendo mi empleada hasta cuando tu decidas irte.

Candy estaba atónita por lo que le había dicho Albert, ¿Ahora qué pasará si descubre que soy Candice White Elliot? aparte de eso ¡no quiero dejar de ser la amiga de Tom!, ¡es como mi hermano!, y a mí me gustan las bromas y la diversión, todo este tiempo me preocupe por gustarle a él, pero no conocía su personalidad.

Albert quiero que seamos amigos, creo que hay que empezar por ahí, dentro de la empresa conoces mi faceta como profesionista, pero tienes que conocer mí forma de ser, conocer a mis amistades, como tú has sido sincero, yo también lo seré contigo, quiero a Tom como un hermano y no me gustaría dejar su amistad, y me encanta salir con mis amigas, no soy liberal pero si me gusta salir con ellas y Tom, sobre Alfred Brandon no hay problema porque no me interesa.

En realidad lo que pensaba Candy era enamorar a Albert para que cuando el descubriera la verdad, la perdonara por haberle mentido al principio.

Albert frunció un poco el ceño porque vio que sería difícil quitar a Tom de en medio.

Vamos a cambiar de tema Candy, hoy fui a una junta con Kisho Takahashi, queremos hacer negocios con él, pero el Corporativo Elliot está compitiendo con nosotros por ganarlo, él dijo que es amigo de Sakura Saiga y que él le recomendó a Elliot, entonces deseo que tu ganes esa cuenta para nosotros, el tendrá junta con los Elliot el próximo sábado pero antes tendrás una junta con él, ¡confío en ti Candy! ¡Sé que tú le puedes ganar a Patricia Elliot!

¡Achuuuu! ¡Achuuuu! Cof cof ¡Albert no sé si estaré bien! ¡creo que debes de decirle a Ximena!

No Candy ¡Tu harás esa presentación y ganarás esa cuenta para mí!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Candy se puso nerviosa vio que era su papá.

Albert arqueó la ceja y dijo: ¿No vas a contestar?

Ella toda nerviosa dijo:

¿Papá?

Hola hija ¡tienes que venir mañana a la casa! ¡quiero hablarte de un negocio!

-Papá ahorita estoy ocupada, te hablaré después.

Albert dijo: Pásame a tu papá ¡quiero hablar con él!

¿Hay un hombre contigo Candy? dijo don Patrick

Si papá es William Andrew me vino a visitar porque estoy resfriada.

Albert dijo: Pásamelo por favor.

Candy apagó el teléfono.

Albert la miró desconcertado y un poco molesto.

¿Por qué lo apagaste acaso no era tu padre?

Candy dijo: Albert estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste hace un rato y me gustaría probar un beso tuyo, ¿me besarías resfriada? ¡ Achuuuuuuuu! ¡Achuuu!

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana quise actualizar esta porque voy a estar ocupada en el final de Enamorándome lentamente de ti, trataré que Luz la ponga en su conteo de este año jajaja a ver si me da tiempo. Saludos Flakita Choc, Kira anima, Becky grandchester, Josie, Glenda, mercedes, Amy, Stormaw, Jahzeel, Luz, Gaby Grandchester, Mónica, Gladys, Tania Lizbeth, paulayjoaqui, brigge.**


	8. Chapter 8

Candy desde que te vi por primera vez quise besarte, pero no puedo besar a nadie que no sea mi novia.

-¡Qué lástima! hubiera sido una linda experiencia que tú me dieras mi primer beso.

Albert la miró emocionado y preguntó: ¿Nadie te ha besado?

Candy pensó: En realidad nadie me ha besado, yo lo besé a él cuando lo até a la mesa de masajes.

-No Albert, nadie

El se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Candy ¿nunca antes has tenido intimidad con alguien?

Candy lo miró con asombro no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de él.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡mi papá me mataría!, yo solo he estado enamorada de una persona y como te dije antes no fui correspondida.

Albert la miró de forma extraña y sonrió para sí. Él pensó Candy White no te dejaré ir.

-Quiero darte tu primer beso.

Candy estaba muy emocionada sentía electricidad por todo el cuerpo, él se estaba acercando a ella y Candy dijo: ¡Espera!

¿Qué sucede Candy?

¡Soy la bella durmiente y tu mi príncipe! y me despertarás con un beso.

Albert pensó: Le acabo de decir que no me gustan los juegos y ella quiere jugar a la princesa encantada y al príncipe ¡pero es tan hermosa! quizás luego se anime a jugar a la casita yo seré el papá y ella la mamá.

Ella se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Él se estaba acercando nuevamente y acarició su mejilla, luego besó sus ojos su nariz respingada por último besó dulcemente sus labios.

Candy abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Nada

-No, ¡dime qué pasa!

-Es que pensé que sería más apasionado

-Puedo ser más apasionado pero no quiero asustarte

Dale, si sólo es un besito

El con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo dijo: ¡Claro es sólo un beso!

Él tomó su boca dio pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, exploró cada rincón de su boca, jugando con su lengua Candy le acarició el cabello, él se bajó a su cuello e iba a ir más abajo y Candy dijo: ¡Gracias Albert! ¡así imaginé que sería mi primer beso!.

El suspirando dijo: Es mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

-Ella asintió- Te acompañare a la puerta.

Albert miró el celular de Candy y pensó: Ahí tiene todos sus contactos, quizás solo uso la excusa del beso para distraerme, en cuanto acepte ser mi novia le pediré la prueba de amor que consistirá en qué intercambiemos celulares por una semana.

Candy seguía estornudando.

Se despidieron con otro beso.

-Después que se fue, Candy le platicó todo a Annie y ella dijo: ¡esto amerita una junta con Paty y Tom! ¡Vamos mañana al boliche!

-Si pero después de almorzar con mi papá.

 **MANSIÓN ELLIOT**

-Hija Sakura Saiga nos recomendó con su amigo Kisho Takahashi, el próximo sábado quiero que le expongas nuestros productos financieros y las filiales de nuestro corporativo.

Papá, Albert también quiere que le presente el proyecto del corporativo Andrew.

¿Y tú por quien te inclinarás por Andrew o por Elliot? recuerda que debes ver por lo tuyo.

Papá, gané Saiga para nuestro corporativo que es dos veces más poderoso que Takahashi y eran los clientes de Albert.

Bueno en eso, tienes razón, pero Takahashi nos hubiera recomendado con otros. De todas maneras ¡haz la presentación! para que vean que cumplimos con la cita.

No papá, que la haga Paty dile lo que va a decir, ella también será heredera del corporativo Elliot que se vaya involucrando poco a poco.

-¡Quisiera que ya dejaras de pensar en Andrew!, ¡tú no estás para rogar!, sino para que te rueguen, cuando un hombre está interesado en una mujer hace todo lo posible por estar a su lado, hija quiero que reflexiones eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies.

-¡Pero yo quiero a William!. Papá por favor apóyame.

¡Ya deberías estar trabajando conmigo! ¡Yo te enseñaría todo lo que sé! ¡Serías invencible!

-Padre, pronto lo haremos

Candy pensó: No creo que dure mucho tiempo a lado de William pero quiero disfrutar cada momento, el llegará a descubrirme ciertamente un día, pero yo desapareceré antes de que me reclame algo, no soportaría sus reproches.

Después de eso las chicas fueron con Tom a un club de boliche muy exclusivo. Para sorpresa de Candy ahí estaban Stear y Archie.

Candy dijo: ¡Vámonos ahí están los Andrew!

Annie dijo: ¡yo no huiré! ¡ahí está el mosquetero que me gustó!

Paty exclamó: ¡Que muchacho tan guapo el de lentes!

Los Cornwell vieron a Candy y se acercaron.

¡Candy! -exclamaron con alegría

Señores Cornwell, les presento a mi hermana Paty White, mi amiga Annie Britter y a mi amigo Tom. Paty se quedó viendo asustada a Candy por haber dicho que se llamaba Paty White.

-A los Cornwell les llamo la atención Tom

Stear propuso: ¡qué tal una partida de boliche!

Candy dijo por parejas: Stear contra mi hermana Paty, Archie contra Annie y Tom contra mí.

A los Cornwell no les agrado mucho la idea porque querían ser la pareja de Candy pero accedieron.

Annie y Archie estaban disfrutando de su partido. Annie usó la estrategia de que no sabía usar la bola y Archie le estaba enseñando como hacerlo poniéndose atrás de ella.

Paty en cambio usaba la Psicología con Stear decía estoy segura que necesito un buen impulso conforme a la distancia y el tiempo.

En cambio con Tom y Candy se escuchaba el relajo y la competencia que había entre ellos, Annie alzó la mirada y vio que se estaba acercando William Albert Andrew le dijo a Paty: ¡Paty préstame tus lentes que me estoy mareando por no tener los míos! Le guiñó el ojo y ella le prestó sus gafas.

¡Tío! si pudiste alcanzarnos-dijo Archie

Te presento a la Señorita Annie Britter amiga de Candice

Albert la vio con las gafas y dijo: ¿No nos hemos visto en algún lado?

-No que yo me acuerde, yo soy la que comparto el departamento con Candy.

Stear dijo: Tío, ella es Patricia White la hermana de Candy.

Albert puso una cara de alegría y sorpresa, la abrazó y le dijo: ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte! ¡Espero pronto conocer a tu papá!

Paty puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

Albert escuchó las risas y el relajo que Candy se traía con Tom.

¿Con quién está Candy?

-Paty dijo: Es mi amigo Tom, ¡él estudió conmigo la carrera de psicología!

Al parecer Candy y él se quieren mucho- dijo Albert con seriedad y celos.

En ese momento Candy hizo una chuza y se abrazó a Tom en señal de celebración.

Albert en ese momento se acercó y dijo en voz fuerte: ¡Candy!

Ella lo vio y dijo: ¡Albert! ¡qué sorpresa!

Eso digo: ¡Que sorpresa! -Dijo en tono irónico.

Te presento a Thomas Steven

\- Solo dime Tom

¿Steven? ¡Son los que tienen grandes extensiones de tierra en Michigan! Se dedican a la ganadería y agricultura.

Tom contestó: Entre otras cosas, ¡También tenemos una gran variedad de productos Lácteos! Y tenemos una gran variedad en cereales.

Albert dijo: Tienen un gran imperio de productos alimenticios en el País.

-Así es- dijo Tom sonriente.

Albert miró a Candy fijamente y ella dijo: Hice una chuza, así que Tom invitará las Pizzas.

¿Te quieres unir a nosotros Albert?

Tom se dio cuenta que Albert, estaba con cara de pocos amigos y dijo: Candy ya me cansé de jugar, ¿Señor William quiere tomar mi lugar? Para jugar con Candy.

Albert dijo: Claro que si

Tom se fue a sentar, vio a las parejas y pensó: Creo que pronto se acabaran los 4 fantásticos.

Albert dijo: ¿Por qué tuviste que ser la pareja de Tom? Y no de alguno de mis sobrinos.

Candy contestó: Aquí entre nos a Annie le gusta Archie, y a mi hermana le simpatiza Stear.

Albert arqueó la ceja y dijo: ¡Te dije que no deseo que tengas amistad con Tom o con Alfred Brandon!

Candy dijo: Es que Tom no significa ningún riesgo porque él es…

¿Qué es Tom?

¡Tom es gay!- respondió Candy con rapidez

¿En serio es gay?

¡Sí!

Albert y Candy miraron al mismo tiempo a Tom y Tom le guiñó el ojo a Candy pero Albert pensó que era a él.

-Candy ¿No me estás mintiendo?

Albert, además tú y yo sólo somos amigos.

Pensé que después del beso que nos dimos seríamos algo más que amigos.

Ella sonrió y dijo: ¡Entonces seremos unos amigos muy cariñosos!

Él la besó sorpresivamente.

Archie y Stear se quedaron tristes al verlos.

Annie se dio cuenta y dijo: Archie, Candy está enamorada de tío desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿En serio? Si acaba de entrar a la empresa

Ella entró al corporativo sólo por él.

Él dijo: ¡Ni modo! Sé perder

-¡Por favor guarda el secreto!

Archie dijo sonriente: Lo haré, nunca había visto a mi tío tan interesado en una muchacha, además creo que Candy es su último tren.

Annie sonrió y siguieron jugando.

Paty no veía nada, porque Annie le había quitado las gafas, la bola se le iba por otro lado.

Stear le dijo: ¡Traigo unos lentes de repuesto quizás te sirvan!

El fue a su mochila deportiva, sacó los lentes, se lo dio a Paty y eran de la misma graduación que usaba Paty.

Después de eso, Tom invitó las Pizzas.

Albert observaba a Tom y no le veía ningún indicio de que fuera gay.

Albert le preguntó a Tom: Tom ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tus preferencias?

Tom dijo: Desde muy niño supe lo que sería de grande. Candy se puso roja esperando que Albert no siguiera indagando más sobre el tema.

Tom empezó a decir: ¡El cerebro del hombre es tan maravilloso! ¡Me encanta saber todo lo que piensan!

Albert pensó: ¡pobre chico! Está perdido

Tom se dio cuenta que Albert negó con la cabeza.

Candy podemos hablar un momento.

Candy fue aparte a conversar con Tom

¿Por qué el Señor Andrew me queda viendo con desaprobación?

Tom es que yo….

¿Tú qué?

El tenía celos de ti y le dije que no se preocupara porque eres gay.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, míralo ya no se molesta si converso contigo.

¡Esto te costará un castigo! Pensaré en el castigo que te pondré.

¡Oh Tom! ¡sé compasivo!

Albert pensó: Algo me dice, que Candy me está tomando el pelo con lo de Tom.

Albert los miró, Tom se dio cuenta y le tiró un beso a Albert y este volteó rápidamente a otro lado.

¡Oh si es gay! Pensó.

Después de eso Tom se retiró, y los muchachos se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a su casa, Paty tuvo que irse al departamento de Candy y Annie para que Stear no descubriera que era una Elliot.

Candy ya conocí a tu hermana ahora me gustaría conocer a tu papá ¿Cómo se llama?

Candy dijo: Patrick

Él la llevó a su departamento.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

George quiero que me investigues todo lo referente a Patrick White.

Y Recuerda tráeme el diario ¡Quiero ver la foto de Patricia Elliot con Alfred Brandon!

George al cabo de un rato le llevó un reporte sobre Patrick White con fotos.

¡Con razón Candy no quiere que lo conozca! ¡Es un delincuente! ¡Pobre Candy y su hermana!

-¿Ya conoce a la hermana de la Señorita Candy? preguntó George con asombro.

Si la conocí ayer en el boliche, casi no se parecen, simpatizó con mi sobrino Stear. George quiero que investigues bien el caso por el que fue detenido Patrick White y veas si hay alguna forma de ayudarlo.

-Señor creo que si la señorita Candy no quiere hablar de su padre, no hay porque inmiscuirse.

-George, Candy y yo estamos empezando una relación y quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

-Señor William no debe hacer nada a sus espaldas, si ella no quiere que se entere de quien es su padre tiene sus motivos, ella cuando esté lista le confiara su origen y si necesita ayuda ella misma la pedirá.

-¡Está bien George! Te haré caso. ¿Tienes el diario que te pedí?

¡Aquí está Señor William!

 **Hola Chicas volví actualizar esta, espero estén bien le mando saludos a Melissa Reyes, Stormaw, Luz, Mónica, Susana Rojas (ando con un resfriado y mi jefe no me ha pagado mi aguinaldo el malvado) Gaby Grandchester, Glenda, Nayr, Gladys, Tania Lizbeth. Y a todas las demás lectoras anónimas.**


	9. Chapter 9

George le dio el Diario principal de Chicago, salió la foto de Alfred Brandon con la Señorita Elliot pero el flequillo de Candy le tapó la cara y ella se cubrió del otro lado.

Albert molesto arrugó el periódico y lo tiro a la basura.

¡No se le ve la cara a Patricia Elliot!

Pasaron tres días y Paty y Stear empezaron a frecuentarse lo mismo que Annie y Archie.

Paty no soportaba mentirle a Stear y decidió decirle la verdad antes que siguiera avanzando la relación. Ellos estaban cenando en un restaurante.

-Paty quiero serte sincero, yo me había fijado en tu hermana Candy pero estos cuatro días en que nos hemos tratado me he dado cuenta que tienes un bonito carácter, aparte de ser bonita, no sé si te gustaría que nos sigamos viendo, me gustas y creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti.

Stear, yo también quiero ser sincera contigo, amo a mi hermana ella es buena pero está obsesionada con tu tío, Candy mintió sobre nuestra identidad y yo callé y con eso tapé su mentira, en realidad soy Patricia Elliot nuestro Padre es Patrick Elliot.

¿A quién, de ustedes rechazó mi tío?

-A Candy, tenía que decirte la verdad antes de que siguiera avanzando la relación quizás no me perdones.

¿Y qué es lo que busca Candy ? ¿Vengarse de mi tío?

No, ella está verdaderamente enamorada del Señor William. Por el estudió finanzas, cambió el color de cabello a pelirroja y con la ayuda de tu tía Elroy entró a trabajar como asistente en Andrew para estar cerca de él.

¿Mi tía también está involucrada? ¡Es increíble! ¡Así que Candy y tú son herederas del Corporativo Elliot! Paty, como te dije quiero que salgamos pero realmente quisiera que te mantengas al margen de las cosas que haga Candy, yo no puedo traicionar a mi tío, sé que Candy es tu hermana pero no es correcto que le esté mintiendo a mi tío, una mentira lleva a otra, hagamos un pacto

-Dime cual, Stear

-Que entre nosotros, no habrá mentiras.

Acepto el pacto. Stear las cosas se están complicando para Candy porque Alfred Brandon la está chantajeando, el piensa que Candy está en Andrew por espionaje corporativo y ella ha salido con él para que no le diga a tu tío su identidad.

¡Pobre Candy! quizás si hubiese hecho las cosas de diferente manera no estaría metida en problemas ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que tengas que decirme?

-Mi amigo Tom no es gay

Jajajaja eso ya me lo suponía, por cómo les mira el trasero a las chicas creí que era bisexual.

Paty yo no diré que eres Elliot, pero ya no quiero que cubras a Candy en más mentiras. ¿ESTAMOS?

-Si

Stear se acercó a Paty y le dio un beso.

Esa noche Paty le presentó a don Patrick a Stear y este le concedió permiso para frecuentar a su hija.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Llegó el día en que Candy haría la presentación a Kisho Takahashi, entraron a la sala de juntas ella expuso sus ideas y presentó los productos financieros que ofrecía Andrew.

Kisho puso atención a toda la exposición de Candy junto con sus acompañantes.

Al terminar de exponer Candy, Kisho dijo: William la Señorita White me ha convencido firmare el contrato contigo voy a cancelar con Elliot.

Candy se puso un poco triste y pensó en su papá.

George sólo observó que Candy se esforzó mucho por ganar esa cuenta.

Albert estaba tan encantado con Candy que la invitó a cenar para celebrar.

 **MANSIÓN ELLIOT**

Paty se dio cuenta que su papá tenia cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué te pasa papá?

El socio al que le ibas a exponer me canceló y ya firmó contrato con Andrew, estoy molesto con Candy porque ella fue la que expuso, me siento traicionado.

Papá, es el trabajo de Candy no lo tomes personal.

-Ya quiero que se pasen rápido estos meses, para que Candy se integre a Elliot.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE SOLTERO DE ALBERT**

Albert mandó a buscar a Candy para que la llevaran a su departamento, él se había ido antes del corporativo para preparar y ofrecerle una rica cena a Candy hecha con sus propias manos, puso la mesa en el balcón adornada con un arreglo floral de orquídeas.

Era el último piso del Edificio Andrew y tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad.

Ella tocó el timbre y el abrió,

Adelante Candy.

-Albert, no tenías que molestarte, es parte de mi trabajo ganar cuentas para el corporativo.

Ven Candy a la mesa.

El tenía una botella de jugo de Manzana espumoso que no contenía alcohol tenía un sabor dulce agradable al paladar, hizo costillas de cordero en salsa de uva, le dio el brazo para dirigirla al balcón.

Albert comentó: ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! En el poco tiempo que llevas en el corporativo has mostrado que eres muy competente para tener un puesto de alto nivel y responsabilidad, quisiera ofrecerte más, no quiero que sigas siendo asistente, te quiero dar una filial del corporativo.

Ella hizo una mueca

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Pensé que cenaríamos y no hablaríamos de trabajo.

Candy me interesas como profesional y como mujer, veo en ti todo lo que siempre desee en una chica, eres inteligente, creativa, hermosa, quisiera que aceptes ser mi novia.

Él le agarró la mano y ella le sonrió.

-Amo tu sonrisa Candy

Albert, antes que te responda quiero hacerte una pregunta y en base a tu respuesta tomaré la decisión.

-Dime

Si esa chica con la que tuviste la cita a ciegas, después de tantos años se hubiera vuelto a presentar contigo, teniendo más madurez y hubiese tratado de convertirse en una mujer que te agradara, ¿le hubieras dado una oportunidad?

-¡No!, ¡a mí no me gustan las imposiciones! y esa muchacha la eligió mi tía Elroy, no me gustan las mujeres inseguras, ¡imagínate tener que cambiar su personalidad para gustarle a alguien, en realidad me parece patético!

-La mente de Candy estaba turbada, se sentía como aquella vez en que Albert la había rechazado.

¿Te molesta que sea una Elliot?

¿Cómo sabes que es una Elliot?

George me platicó.

-Yo deseo elegir a la mujer con quien uniré mi vida, no quiero que me la elija nadie, nunca aceptaré alguien que me sugiera mi tía Elroy.

Candy pensó: ¡de todas maneras nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con él!

Ella se puso de pie y se asomó por el balcón.

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿no te gustó el platillo?

-Estoy meditando. –ella pensaba: ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora? No quiere lo que yo represento, en vano fue todo mi esfuerzo. ¿Debo aceptar que William Albert Andrew nunca fue para mí? A él le gusta alguien que no existe y le parezco patética. Creo que debo de hacerle caso a mi padre e integrarme al corporativo Elliot de una vez.

Sigamos con la cena Candy, se va a enfriar.

Terminaron de cenar y él le dijo: Mañana cenaremos con Sakura Saiga y Kisho Takahashi.

Candy contestó asombrada: ¿Por qué? Si ya Sakura Saiga firmó con Elliot.

Este es otro negocio, sabes que manejamos varios rubros. ¡Quiero que seas mi acompañante!

Albert no puedo

El se puso serio y dijo: ¿Acaso tienes algún compromiso?

Si tengo un compromiso.

Candy te pagaré el tiempo extra

No es por eso, esto es algo personal.

Candy te necesito conmigo, ¡el Señor Kisho confía en ti!

Candy pensó ¡El señor Sakura reconocerá que soy Candice White Elliot!

Lo siento ya estaba comprometida, quizás si me lo hubieras comunicado antes.

Candy Kisho quiere que tu manejes directamente este negocio entre Saiga y el.

Albert yo…

Albert estaba consternado nadie antes le había negado nada y no se explicaba porque Candy estaba tan renuente en aceptar la cena, no quería amenazarla, no tenía que hacerlo, ¿porque estaba actuando Candy de esa manera?, no se lo explicaba.

-Candy no es opcional, ¡Es algo que debes hacer! Como tu jefe cuento contigo, mañana iremos al restaurante Alinea.

Candy frecuentaba ese restaurante con su padre y con Tom por lo tanto la conocía casi todo el personal era un lugar muy exclusivo.

-¡Está bien iré a esa cita!

Te llevaré a tu departamento Candy

No es necesario, ahorita mismo llamaré a Tom

Insisto Candy, yo te llevaré.

Albert recogió los platos se sentía un poco molesto por la actitud negativa de Candy.

Esa noche el no volvió a insistirle que fueran novios y tampoco Candy quiso sacar el tema.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Después de dejar a Candy en su departamento, Albert llegó a la mansión y encontró a sus sobrinos y a la señora Elroy cenando se fue a sentar con ellos para hacerles compañía.

Así que Patricia te invitó a que pasaras con ella y su familia el 24 de diciembre.

Efectivamente ya hablé con su padre para frecuentarla y me invitaron a su cena de nochebuena.

-Albert intervino: ¡El Señor Patrick es un convicto! según una investigación que me dio George.

Stear contestó: No tío, quizás George te pasó el historial de otro Patrick.

Entonces, dime como localizar al Señor Patrick, deseo conversar con él.

Tío lo siento, Paty y yo hemos comenzado una relación y decidimos no mezclarnos con ustedes, queremos mantenernos al margen de tu relación laboral o personal con Candy, ya que si lo de ustedes o lo de nosotros no funciona, no queremos que haya dimes y diretes, no quiero que tu llegues a tratar mal a Paty por causa de Candy o yo no quiero tratar mal a Candy por causa de Paty.

Stear yo tengo buenas intenciones con Candy, pero ella ha puesto un muro entre nosotros, no me da más datos sobre ella, me habla de manera general, yo le dije que quiero una relación seria pero ella no accede, y no entiendo el motivo, quiero que le preguntes a Paty si Candy tiene a alguien más en su vida, o porque no quiere aceptarme, si está enamorada de otra persona o hay alguna cosa que no le agrade de mí.

Tío, por eso precisamente no quiero que nos mezclemos, no le preguntaré nada a Paty de lo que me has dicho, eso pregúntaselo a Candy y si ella quiere responderte lo hará, sus motivos tendrá para no aceptarte todavía.

Albert se levantó molesto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

La señora Elroy comentó: William ya está enamorado de Candy su asistente, pero detesta lo que se refiere a los Elliot, creo que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

Por eso Paty y yo tomamos la decisión de no llevar y traer mensajes entre ellos.

Haces bien Stear.

Archie comentó: ¡Tendrás que contarme todo a mí! ¡Soy tu hermano y sería desleal que no me platicaras!

Al rato te cuento todo.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se atormentó pensando en la cita que tendría con los japoneses, Albert se daría cuenta al llegar al restaurante que ella era de clase alta, porque todo el personal la conocía.

Cuando Candy llegó al corporativo vio que estaban adornando para navidad, llegó al piso 25 donde estaba la oficina de Albert notó el gran Árbol que habían puesto y vio que enfrente pusieron un muñeco de Santa Claus y varios duendes alrededor, en seguida a Candy se le vino una idea, ella pensó: Albert quiere que yo asista a esa junta porque los japoneses quieren tratar conmigo, es decir no es necesario que él vaya, ella en seguida habló a Tom y a Annie para que la ayudaran con su plan.

Albert le había dado instrucciones a Ximena que cuando llegara Candy la enviara a la oficina de George para que él le explicara el negocio que trataría con los japoneses.

Ximena se lo comunicó a Candy y ella fue a la oficina de George el cuál le explicó detalladamente el negocio.

Albert entró a la oficina de George.

Hola Candy

Hola Señor Andrew

Mi sobrino Stear me informó que tu hermana y él comenzaron una relación, el habló con tu papá.

Candy sonrió y dijo: Eso me contó Paty, estoy muy contenta porque sé que Stear es un buen muchacho.

-Mi sobrino me comentó que Paty lo invitó a pasarse la nochebuena con tu familia.

Candy trató de esquivar el tema diciendo: Señor Andrew creo que sería conveniente que fuera sola al restaurante para hablar con los japoneses, ¡puede confiar que lo haré bien!

Candy, yo quiero estar presente, como te decía ya Stear conoció a tu papá y a mí me gustaría tener el honor de conocerlo.

-Candy hizo una mueca.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

La verdad es que no tengo una buena relación con mi Padre, por eso es que vivo con Annie, Paty es diferente a mí.

Albert ya se estaba hartando de las negativas de Candy, él deseaba que ella lo invitara a pasarse la nochebuena con su familia.

Albert dijo: Entonces como no tienes una buena relación con tu Padre, quiero invitarte a que te pases la nochebuena conmigo y mi familia.

-Albert, ¡es un honor para mí que me tomes en cuenta! Pero ya acepté pasarme la nochebuena con la familia de mi amigo Tom.

George se sintió incomodo por escuchar la plática entre ellos y dijo: Señor William necesito consultar algo con Ximena ahora vuelvo.

¡Adelante George! –se dirigió a Candy diciendo: veo que no quieres relacionarte conmigo, no suelo rogarle ni insistirle a las mujeres, me doy cuenta que no te intereso como hombre.

Candy vio que Albert tenía el orgullo herido, ella se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos.

William, me interesas más de lo que crees, es sólo que siento que no cumplo con tus expectativas, no quiero salir lastimada.

Candy, ¡yo no te haría daño! Sólo quiero estar a tu lado. Él se acercó y la besó ¡No sé qué me has hecho! ¡Nunca antes me había sentido como ahora!

Candy entre besos le dijo: ¿Me querrías si cambiara el color de mi cabello?

-¿Por qué habrías de cambiártelo? así luces bella. ¡No quiero que te hagas ningún cambio! Así me vuelves loco.

Candy correspondió a sus besos pero se sentía triste, porque sabía que Albert no la quería por ella sino por alguien que había creado.

Después de eso Albert se fue a su oficina y ella le habló del celular de la mujer misteriosa.

¡Hola William!

¿Tu? ¿Para qué me hablas?

¡Yo sé todo acerca de esa pelirroja que te interesa!

¿Tú que puedes saber? Si eres una Psicótica

Soy policía y ya la investigué ¿Te gustaría saber todo acerca de ella? ¡Sé quién es su padre! ¡Dónde vive! ¡Con quien sale! Etc. Te volveré hablar a las 7:00 pm en el teléfono de tu oficina, prometo que sabrás todo acerca de ella.

Albert dijo: ¡No te creo nada! ¿Por qué me ayudarías!

Quiero que seas feliz William, aunque no sea conmigo, ya te dije la hora en que te hablaré William

Al llegar las 6:30 de la noche todos en el corporativo se estaban despidiendo.

Albert se quedó en su oficina esperando a que la mujer misteriosa le hablara.

Candy se despidió de él y quedaron de acuerdo en que se verían en el restaurante para la cita con los japoneses.

Candy le había pedido a Tom que le llevara algunas cosas, ella vio que Albert se había quedado en su oficina para esperar la llamada de la mujer misteriosa.

Se puso un disfraz del Grinch para que no la reconocieran al pasar por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Annie mientras fue al área de vigilancia del edificio diciendo: vine a relevarlos para que se vayan a cenar.

¡No podemos dejar el área de control!- contestaron los vigilantes.

Candy le cerró la puerta de la oficina a Albert y quebró la llave en la cerradura para que no pudiera abrir y dejarlo encerrado.

Después de eso Candy le habló por teléfono y dijo: ¡te portaste mal en todo el año! ¡Y es por eso que no te daré tus regalos! Al contrario te mereces muchos castigos, Albert la vio por la ventana vestida de grinch que lo saludó y vio que desconectó los teléfonos para que no se comunicara con nadie.

Él quiso abrir la puerta de su oficina con su llave pero no pudo, Candy instaló un artefacto diseñado por los ingenieros del consorcio Elliot especial para bloquear la señal de celulares.

¡Déjame salir! ¡Te atraparé!

Mientras tanto Annie disimuladamente desconectó la extensión en el área de vigilancia del edificio y le dijo a los vigilantes, ok no aceptaron mi ayuda entonces me voy.

Candy se dirigió con su disfraz del Grinch al elevador y ahí se lo quitó quedando con la peluca negra y su traje de policía, ella salió del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Annie la estaba esperando fuera del edificio con la patrulla.

 **Hola les traje un capitulo Largo para finalizar el año, Candy realmente está meditando en lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora si irse con su papá al consorcio Elliot o seguir engañando a Albert hasta que la descubra. ¿ustedes que le aconsejarían?**

 **Que pasen un lindo fin de Año y que el año 2016 sea de mucha bendición para ustedes y sus familias, las quiero chicas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Annie le dijo: traje todo lo que me pediste, tu ropa ejecutiva de gala, tus zapatillas que combinan con la ropa y maquillaje.

-Gracias Annie.

-Candy no puedes seguir así, estás bajo mucha presión.

-Lo sé, ya empezaré a decorar mi oficina en Elliot, mandaré ampliar varias fotos de Albert y las enmarcare para ponerlas en una pared especial en mi oficina.

¡Ay amiga!, ¡te pegó duro el amor con Andrew! ¿Le confesaras la verdad?

-No, simplemente desapareceré de su vida y viviré con los recuerdos de haber estado cerca de él.

¡Eso crees tú!, que podrás de vivir de recuerdos.

Candy llegó vestida con su disfraz de policía al restaurante Alinea.

La recepcionista dijo: Señorita Elliot ¿porque viene vestida así?

-Vengo de una fiesta de disfraces, pero tengo una junta muy importante así que me cambiaré en el tocador de damas.

-Pase usted Señorita Elliot, usted siempre es bienvenida.

Candy se vistió, maquilló y peinó luego fue nuevamente con la recepcionista y dijo: La mesa la reservó el Sr. William Andrew.

-¡Si acaban de llegar dos asiáticos!

-Son japoneses

¡Venga la guiare a la mesa!

Ella llegó a la mesa y dijo: ¡Buenas noches señores!

Sakura Saiga levantó la mirada y dijo: ¡Señorita Elliot es un gusto verla! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Kisho Takahashi dijo: Ella es la Señorita White del corporativo Andrew.

Candy respiró hondo y dijo : Soy Candice White Elliot, Señor Kisho soy hija del Señor Patrick pero trabajo para el corporativo Andrew y a veces apoyo a mi padre en el corporativo Elliot.

Sakura Saiga contestó: Eso explica un poco las cosas, pero no concibo la idea que usted siendo una Elliot trabaje para la competencia de su corporativo.

Señor Sakura mi padre y la Señora Elroy Andrew son amigos, antes de integrarme de tiempo completo a Elliot quise explorar otras compañías y le pedí a la Señora Elroy que me ayudara a entrar a Andrew, solo que el Señor William no sabe que soy Elliot.

Y yo quisiera que siga sin saberlo, pronto renunciaré a Andrew para integrarme a la compañía de mi padre.

-Es lo mejor que puede hacer, usted debe de ver por el futuro de la compañía de su padre, nos damos cuenta que tiene ética profesional porque siendo Elliot, dio una buena presentación a Kisho para Andrew - dijo Sakura Saiga .

Kisho intervino: Señorita Elliot, ahora estamos en un dilema, no sabemos si quedarnos con Andrew ya que usted pronto renunciará y yo elegí Andrew por usted.

Señor Kisho, el corporativo Andrew tiene experiencia en este rubro más que cualquier otra compañía, aunque yo no maneje sus cuentas el señor George Thompson les ayudará a generar muchas ganancias, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, considero que es mejor que hagan negocios con Andrew guíense por la experiencia que a través de los años han ganado y no se dejen llevar por nuevas ideas que no saben ustedes si funcionaran.

Sakura y Kisho dialogaron entre sí en mandarín, porque sabían qué Candy comprendía el japonés.

Sakura dijo: No se debe subestimar Señorita Elliot, usted vale mucho, al principio creímos que era espionaje Corporativo pero si usted misma nos aconseja que sigamos con Andrew, lo haremos por un año, si ellos nos dan buenas utilidades y manejan bien el negocio le seremos leal, si no funciona nos iremos a Elliot con usted. Hemos decidido No delatarla con él, nos inspira confianza y simpatía Candice, aunque parece que atrás de su forma de actuar hay más que sólo trabajo.

Ella puso una cara de melancolía y dijo con voz quedita: Lo hice porque estoy enamorada del Señor Andrew, pero él no me quiere.

-¡Pues que tonto es Andrew!, en no darse cuenta de la mujer que tiene frente a él- dijo Kisho

Sakura Saiga comentó: Le queda poco tiempo en Andrew Señorita Elliot, requeriré que viaje a Japón representando a Elliot.

Candy trató de sonreír y dijo: ¡Si Señor Sakura! En cuanto lo requiera viajaré a Japón. Les agradezco que realicen negocios con Andrew, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, mañana el Señor George les explicará los detalles.

Mañana iremos a Andrew a firmar contrato.

Candy fue un momento al baño y le habló a George: Señor Thompson, su jefe se encuentra encerrado en su oficina, vaya a rescatarlo.

Candy volvió con los japoneses, terminaron de cenar y se despidieron de ella.

George llamó a los de seguridad pero estaban descolgados los teléfonos y tuvo que ir personalmente a avisarles, llegaron a la oficina y encontraron a Albert tratando de romper los cristales para poder salir, el de mantenimiento del edificio intervino con sus herramientas y pudo abrir la puerta.

¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esa mujer! ¡Se ha burlado de mi cuanto ha querido! ¡Vamos a ver las cámaras de vigilancia!

Estuvieron checando las cámaras, vieron que entró Candy vestida de policía al elevador con una bolsa, fue al baño de mujeres se vistió de Grinch, vieron cuando quebró la llave en la cerradura, cuando le habló y lo saludó por el cristal, los vigilantes trataron de no reírse lo mismo que George.

Albert dijo: Es menudita esa mujer, hay que llevar este video al centro especializado de la policía para que hagan un acercamiento de su cara, George, vamos a la estación de policía para ver si la conocen.

Ellos fueron a la policía, lo reconocieron en cuanto lo vieron, era el hombre prepotente que los había acusado por abuso de autoridad y por el cual los habían castigado junto con Tom por una semana, cosa que Tom no le contó a Candy para no preocuparla.

Albert levantó la denuncia y le dijeron que estudiarían el video y luego le informarían si encontraban algo relevante, después que él se fue, pusieron palomitas en el microondas y se reunieron en la sala de juntas de la estación para ver el vídeo completo.

Tom también checó el video, lo subieron al internet y lo hicieron viral.

La Señora Elroy, los Cornwell estaban en el salón de la mansión Andrew viendo el noticiero y llegó Albert para acompañarlos.

 _En el último noticiero de la noche mencionaron_ _ **: Un video se ha hecho viral en media hora, en él aparece El Señor William Albert Andrew, que de seguro se portó mal en todo el año ya que en lugar que Santa Claus le trajera regalos, mandó al Grinch para castigarlo, dejándolo encerrado por varias horas en su oficina. Todavía no han podido identificar al Grinch, hagan sus votaciones, si quieren que encuentren al Grinch y lo encierren marque al teléfono que tenemos a su disposición y si no desean que sea capturado hablen al número que aparece en sus pantallas.**_

Los Cornwell y la Señora Elroy trataron de contenerse para no reírse.

Albert dijo: ¡soy el hazme reír de todo Chicago! Se paró y se fue a su habitación enfurecido.

Stear y Archie se despidieron y se retiraron a la recamara de Stear y votaron para que no identificaran al Grinch.

Ganó el teléfono que dieron para que no lo identificaran.

Al día siguiente Candy le dio las buenas nuevas a Albert que los japoneses irían a dialogar con George y firmarían contrato con Andrew, efectivamente a las dos horas que Candy le informó llegaron los japoneses a firmar contrato con George.

Llegó nochebuena, Stear y Archie fueron a la casa de los Elliot a cenar.

Albert, George y la Señora Elroy cenaron sin la compañía de los Cornwell y se sintieron melancólicos.

Albert le habló a Candy y ella fue al estudio de su casa lejos de las risas para poder platicar con él.

-Candy, quisiera que para el fin de año me concedas estar contigo, me siento muy sólo.

-Trataré de estar contigo.

¿Me lo prometes?

Si lo prometo.

Candy fue al salón de su casa, tenía una cara de tristeza, el Señor Elliot le preguntó: ¿Qué pasa hija?

William quiere que me pase el fin de año con él y me gustaría hacerlo pero no te quiero dejar sólo.

Stear dijo: Podemos pasarlo en la mansión Andrew, yo llevaré de invitada a Paty, Archie invitará a Annie, mi tía Elroy puede invitarlo a usted y mi tío William ya invitó a Candy.

Pueden fingir que no se conocen entre ustedes- secundó Archie la idea de Stear.

El señor Elliot dijo: ¡No me gusta la idea de fingir que ellas no son mis hijas!

Señor Elliot: Es para que estemos juntos, cuando me case con Paty así serán nuestras navidades, es mejor ir practicando desde ahora.

Paty al escuchar que Stear dijo: "Cuando me case con Paty", se llenó de alegría e ilusión, y dijo: ¡Papá acepta! Además el Señor William sabe que Candy y yo somos hermanas, lo único que no sabe es que somos Elliot.

El señor Elliot frunció el ceño y refutó: ¡No me parece correcto!

Candy dijo: ¡papá si lo hacemos te prometo que pronto me integraré a nuestro corporativo definitivamente! ¡Sólo permíteme pasar este fin de año con él!

El señor Elliot vio la carita que puso Candy como el gatito de Shrek y dijo: ¡Está bien! Así lo haremos.

Al día siguiente los Cornwell se lo informaron a la Señora Elroy y le pareció bien la idea.

Albert dijo: Tía invité a mi asistente a pasarse el fin de año conmigo y accedió, así que vendrá a cenar con nosotros.

La Señora Elroy contestó: Pues yo invité a Patrick Elliot a cenar también el fin de año, ya que sus hijas se fueron de vacaciones y lo dejaron solo.

Albert hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

Stear dijo: Paty vendrá a cenar ese día conmigo.

Yo invité a Annie –dijo Archie.

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó el fin de año, Albert tiró la casa por la ventana con tal de que Candy se sintiera a gusto.

Hicieron suculentos platillos para cenar.

Primero llegaron Paty y Candy, Albert la recibió con un beso y abrazo efusivo.

Llegó Annie y por último el Señor Elliot, todos estaban reunidos en el salón.

La señora Elroy platicando con Patrick, y cada pareja conversaban entre ellos.

El Señor Elliot dijo: Hija, ¡sírveme más Coñac!

Candy y Paty se miraron.

Y Annie dijo: Si Señor Elliot, ahora mismo le sirvo más Coñac.

Albert frunció el ceño y le comentó a Candy: No sé por qué mi tía invitó a nuestro rival en el corporativo, ¡así de bueno ha de ser que ni sus hijas quieren pasarse estas fechas con él!

Candy lo miró molesta y dijo: Sus razones tendrían esas chicas, el Señor Elliot me parece encantador y muy guapo.

Albert se molestó por el comentario.

El Señor Elliot estaba un poco alegre por el coñac que estaba consumiendo y dijo: Señorita Candice ¿puede bailar conmigo por favor?

Candice le sonrió y dijo: ¡Claro que sí Señor Elliot!

Albert se fue a sentar, Stear bailó con Paty y Archie con Annie.

Albert estaba furioso al ver que Candy se reía con su papá y que conversaban.

Albert se acercó a la Señora Elroy y dijo: Tía ¡atiende a tu invitado! Para que deje en paz a Candy.

-William, estoy viendo que Candy está disfrutando de la compañía del Señor Elliot.

¡Por favor tía! O soy capaz de irme con Candy en este instante.

¡Está bien William! me obligas a bailar con él.

La Señora Elroy se acercó a Candy y su papá y dijo: ¿Me permites bailar con el caballero Candy?

-Si señora Elroy, se lo encargo mucho.

Albert se acercó a Candy la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó al estudio.

¿Quieres enloquecerme de celos? ¿Por favor no bailes con él?

¡Albert es un hombre mayor!

-si, pero es un viejo rabo verde

¡No le digas así!

¿Y todavía lo defiendes? ¿Por qué no bailó con mi tía primero? precisamente ¡Porque es un viejo rabo verde que le gustan las jovencitas como tú!

Candy respiró hondo y dijo: ¡No quiero discutir! Estamos arruinando la noche.

¡Está bien regresemos al salón!- dijo Albert

Cenaron y al sonar las doce de la noche se dieron abrazos entre ellos.

Candy abrazó al Señor Elliot y dijo en voz baja: ¡Feliz año nuevo papá!

¡Si será feliz porque trabajaras conmigo! Estaban muy abrazados y Albert llegó a interrumpir el momento.

Felicitaciones Señor Elliot que tenga un feliz año nuevo

Igualmente muchacho-contestó con seriedad el Señor Elliot.

Luego Albert abrazó a Candy y la besó con intensidad

¡Feliz año nuevo amor! ¡Que esté año que estamos empezando juntos lo continuemos así!

 **Ahora si chicas con esta actualización despido el año 2015, gracias por seguir mis historias.**

 **Deseo que Dios prospere toda la obra de sus manos, guie sus caminos, y esté con ustedes En este nuevo año 2016.**


	11. Chapter 11

El Señor Elliot dijo después de cenar y bailar un poco, ya es tarde tengo que retirarme, me llevaré a las Señoritas, para que así los muchachos no tengan que salir.

Albert dijo: Señor Elliot, yo llevaré a Candy a su departamento, o quizás pueda dormir aquí conmigo.

¡De ninguna manera! La señorita Candice se ve que es una muchacha de familia decente, y no debe andar durmiendo fuera de su casa. ¡Paty, Candice , Annie! Vengan conmigo yo las llevaré.

Albert insistió: ¡Señor Elliot! Candy es mi acompañante y por lo mismo la llevaré.

Candy intervino: Albert me iré con el Señor Elliot y con las muchachas, él tiene razón ustedes ya están en casa y deben de quedarse.

Albert se quedó molesto pensando: ¡Ese viejo aprovechado!

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

Era sábado y don Patrick Elliot llevó a Candy para que viera su futura oficina, ella llevaba una caja Stear los acompañó y la ayudó cargándola.

Don Patrick abrió la puerta y dijo: ¡Esta es tu oficina Candy!, después del nacimiento de ustedes dos ¡este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida!, ¡por fin trabajaremos juntos en nuestra compañía!

Candy respiró profundo, se acercó al gran ventanal- ¡Qué hermosa vista papá! -exclamó.

Así es, elegí la mejor, hice que ampliaran esta oficina exclusivamente para ti.

Ella lo abrazó y dijo: ¡Y también dejaste la pared especial que te dije para que ponga mis cuadros!

Así es hija ¡todo para complacerte! ¿Qué cuadros pondrás? ¿Un Monet, un Picasso, o de Salvador Dalí?

Ella contestó: Stear ¿me permites la caja?

Si, claro

Ella sacó el primer cuadro diciendo: ¡nada de eso papá! vieron que era una foto ampliada y enmarcada de Albert, sacó la Selfie ampliada que se tomaron en el restaurante, una foto donde estaba vestida de enfermera y el de Drácula, y las demás fotos eran de Albert en diferentes poses.

-El señor Elliot respiró profundo y le dijo a Stear: Siento mucho que hayas presenciado esto, pero mi hija tiene una fijación por tu tío.

Ya me di cuenta -expresó sorprendido.

Candy, necesito que me des la fecha en que vendrás a trabajar conmigo.

El lunes pondré mi renuncia en Andrew, está en el contrato que debo de avisar con un mes de anticipación.

Stear dijo: ¡Cuando lo sepa mi tío estará insoportable!

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW.**

Candy presentó su aviso de renuncia en el corporativo Andrew, se lo llevaron a George por parte de la oficina de recursos humanos y este se lo entregó a Albert.

¿Pero qué es esto?

La renuncia de la Señorita Candice.

Albert se levantó de su lugar y dijo: Candy solicito tu presencia

Ella un poco nerviosa fue a la oficina de Albert

El aventó el papel hacia ella y dijo: ¿Qué significa esto?

Es mi renuncia

Candy, ¿Que pasa contigo? ¡estamos trabajando bien! ¿Quieres un aumento de sueldo? ¡Te aumento el 200% con tal de que te quedes!

Señor Andrew, llegó la hora de que asuma mi papel en el negocio de mi papá.

Lo siento Candy, pero tienes un contrato que cumplir con nosotros, él le arrebató la hoja y la rompió.

Albert, no pusimos la duración del contrato, ahí sólo específica que avise con un mes de anticipación.

¡Vamos fuera de la oficina! ¡Tenemos que conversarlo a solas!

Él se la llevó por el brazo, Candy con trabajo pudo agarrar su bolso, y bajaron por elevador para irse al estacionamiento.

Sube al auto Candy

En ese momento que los dos estaban en el auto, sonó el celular de Candy, Ella vio que era Alfred Brandon.

¿Porque no contestas?

No es importante, apagaré mi celular

Albert le arrebató el celular bruscamente a Candy y vio quien era

Albert ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Te estás comportando como un cavernícola!

¡Si me estoy comportando de manera de primitiva! ¿Qué derecho tienes de aparecerte en mi vida y luego con una estúpida hoja dices que te irás de mi lado? ¿Para que te habla Alfred Brandon? ¡Contesta!

¡No sé!

El celular sonó nuevamente y Albert dijo: ¡Contesta el celular Candy!

Ella contesto: Alfred ¿qué pasa?

-He decidido decirle todo a Andrew

Alfred, después lo hablaremos

¡Me dejaste botado en la fiesta! ¡Pensé que me hablarías para disculparte y no lo hiciste!

Después lo hablaremos, ahora estoy muy ocupada te pido que no hagas algo apresurado.

No puedo esperarte Candy, ven ahora mismo a mi departamento.

No iré

Entonces se lo diré todo a Andrew.

¡Haz lo que quieras!

En ese momento sonó el otro celular de Candy y era Tom

¿Tienes otro celular?

Ella puso una sonrisa nerviosa

Si, son de compañías telefónicas diferentes, así, si una falla no me quedo incomunicada.

¿Por qué no me diste este teléfono? contesta en Altavoz ¡quiero saber quién es!

Ella lo miró y vio que estaba molesto

Albert yo

¡Contesta Candy!

Hola Tom

Hola preciosa, recuerda que iremos hoy al cine

Albert abrió los ojos como plato.

Tom estás en altavoz

¿Y qué?

Quiero que te pongas el vestido de mezclilla entallado, ¡me haces suspirar con ese! ¡y me gusta presumirte!

Tom, el Señor Andrew está conmigo

Como te decía Amiguita preciosa,¿sabes? me imagino que soy yo el que está usando ese vestido tan bonito, un día de estos quiero que me lo prestes para ir al club a bailar, recuerda que las amigas nos prestamos todo, ¡por cierto no me has devuelto el bolso original de coco Chanel que te presté!

-Hoy te lo devuelvo

ciao Candy

Nos vemos Tom

¡Dime Tomasita! ¡ya te lo he dicho!

¡si tomasita!- Candy colgó

Albert no hizo ningún comentario y arrancó el coche.

En ese momento se le ocurrió hablar a Patrick Elliot.

Papi, estoy muy ocupada después me comunico contigo.

El señor Elliot dijo: Están vendiendo acciones de Toshiba estoy indeciso si adquirir o no.

Candy habló en gaélico irlandés.

Yo diría que no las compres, no inviertas en eso, hasta ahora no han hecho nada novedoso, es preferible esperar a que lancen tecnología nueva.

¡Hija necesito que vengas para que lo chequemos juntos!

Ahora estoy ocupada, pero ya te dije que no compres esas acciones.

Está bien, recuerda que solo te queda un mes en Andrew ¿ya pusiste tu renuncia?

Ya renuncié, te hablo luego.

Candy vio que se dirigían fuera de la ciudad

Albert ¿dónde vamos?

A conversar a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste

Llegaron a una cabaña, Albert la abrió y dijo: ¡Pasa Candy!

Ella entró.

Desde que llegaste al corporativo noté que tu comportamiento era extraño, no sé si lo hiciste voluntariamente, pero me fijé en ti como mujer, entendí todo lo que hablaste en gaélico irlandés, quiere decir que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Candy no quiero que te vayas del corporativo.

Albert, mi padre me necesita.

¡Dijiste que no tenías una buena relación con él!

-Por lo mismo, porque en lugar de irme a trabajar con él, me fui a trabajar a Andrew, pero sigue siendo mi padre y debo estar a su lado.

Dime la verdad ¿tienes algo que ver con Alfred Brandon?

No, tengo ninguna relación con él.

¿Entonces porque te habla?

Me tiene amenazada, sabe algo sobre mí y dice que me delatará.

¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata?

Cuando me vaya de Andrew lo sabrás todo.

¡Yo quiero saberlo ahora!

¡No te lo diré! ¡Quiero que me lleves de regreso a la ciudad!

¡No nos iremos de aquí! ¡hasta que me digas toda la verdad!

En ese momento hablaron a Albert

Hello ¿Quién habla?

Soy Alfred Brandon, quiero decirte algo que te puede interesar, es sobre Candice White

Dímelo

Quiero que nos veamos mañana en tu oficina

¿Puedes a las 10 de la mañana?

A esa hora estaré ahí, William.

Albert miró fijamente a Candy en ese momento lo habló George

¿Qué pasa George?

Quiero comunicarle antes que se entere por otro lado, que las acciones del Señor Elliot se triplicaron por la negociación que hizo con Saiga.

Gracias George luego platicaremos sobre eso. Albert cortó la llamada y expresó: ¡Detesto a Patricia Elliot por habernos ganado el negocio con Saiga!

¡Albert sólo son negocios!, ¡no lo debes tomar personal! ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa! Fue por ese empleado tuyo que no cuidó la cuenta.

Alfred Brandon quiere hablar conmigo mañana dice que tiene algo interesante que contarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría ser Candy?

 **Hola Chicas disculpen porque no pude hacer un capitulo largo porque mi niño anda tiburoneando por aquí y no me deja concentrarme.**

 **Saludos a Tania Lizbeth, a Rocío CR, a Carolina macias, Glenda, Stormaw, Luz, Yuleni, Zafiro azul cielo, Josie, Susana Rojas, Gladys. Gaby Grandchester (mañana actualizo el intruso) tuve que alterar las actualizaciones, porque descubrieron lo que haría en amores de plataforma, ese accidente sucedió en realidad y parece que esa misma plataforma tuvo otro accidente en el mes de agosto. Por eso quise escribir ese Fic, por el peligro que representa trabajar en esos lugares.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mañana lo sabrás

Quiero que me lo digas hoy

Candy en ese momento pensó: Los hombres se dejan llevar por sus instintos, trataré de desviar su atención con un beso.

Candy miró a Albert de manera angelical.

Albert, quisiera que regresemos a la ciudad.

Candy si vas a renunciar, quisiera quedar en una relación formal contigo, no quiero dejar de verte, Stear conoce a tu papá y tiene su permiso para cortejar a tu hermana, dime ¿porque no quieres formalizar una relación conmigo? ¿Tienes alguien más en tu vida?

No tengo a nadie, sólo te quiero a ti.

Entonces ¿cuándo me presentaras a tu padre?

-El sábado

¿Porque El sábado? ¡Podemos ir ahora mismo!

Él está fuera de la ciudad

Dime, ¿Qué quiere decirme Alfred Brandon de ti?

Candy tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a Albert y se acercó a él diciendo: ¡no sabes cuántas veces he deseado estar a solas contigo!

Él la miró atónito y expresó: Candy me atraes tanto, que quisiera...

Ella cerró los ojos y el la besó lleno de pasión desbordante, besó su cuello y Candy pensó: Quiero ser suya, ella le desabrochó la camisa y beso su pecho.

El cargó a Candy y la llevó a la recámara.

La acostó delicadamente en la cama se desnudó completamente, ella vio su miembro y pensó ¡uy eso dolerá! ¡No estoy lista!, ¡con eso me va a matar!

Albert ¿no tienes algo para tomar?

Si, a ti

El empezó acariciar sus piernas

-Creo que necesito tomar algo, no quiero que me duela

¡Oh no Candy! ¡No te dolerá! te lo haré delicadamente.

¿Trajiste condón?

No traje, pero puedes usar la píldora del día siguiente.

No, así sentiría que estoy matando a un niño ya concebido ¿porque no vas a una farmacia cercana?

Candy ¡mira como estoy!, olvídate de todo y déjate llevar por mí.

Albert, ¡tenemos que ser responsables!, ¿consideras que estás listo para ser padre?

No lo he pensado.

Está bien, iré por condones, de una vez veré si compro algo para que te relajes.

Ella sonrió y dijo: Aquí te espero, antes que te vayas me dejas tomarte una foto así.

Candy, creo que no sería correcto.

¿Y hacerme el amor fuera del matrimonio si es correcto?

El hizo una mueca, tómala entonces

Ella agarró su celular y le tomó varias.

-Ahora una de tus pompas, él se volteó, -Candy sonrió al ver que no se le habían quitado las iniciales que le hizo en la mesa de masajes.

Ahora una Selfie besándome

Él la besó mirando al celular

Bueno, voy rápido no tardaré.

Albert se vistió, fue a comprar los condones y algo de licor.

Candy salió a la carretera y tomó un transporte público y se fue de ahí.

Llamó a Tom

Hola Candy, ¿lista para ir al cine?

Tom necesito que vayas por mis cosas al departamento de Annie y las lleves a mi casa.

¿Pasa algo?

Llegó la hora de desaparecer de la vida de William Albert Andrew.

Está bien, yo me encargo de eso.

-Alfred Brandon descubrirá mi identidad ante William.

No te preocupes Candy, de eso también me encargaré, ve a la casa de tu padre, y pídele unos días, nos iremos a unos de mis ranchos, para que estés tranquila, ¡estoy seguro que te dolerá la separación entre Andrew y tú!

Gracias Tom, eres mi mejor amigo.

Tom habló a varios de sus muchachos fueron al departamento de Annie para sacar las cosas de Candy.

Albert llegó a la cabaña entró y no encontró a Candy. Él le habló al celular y no respondió.

Él se dirigió al departamento de Annie, nadie le abrió, el conserje del edificio preguntó: ¿Buscaba a alguien?

Si, a la Señorita Candice White

Hoy vino la policía y trasladaron varias cosas, me dijo la Señorita Annie que se iban de vacaciones ella y la pelirroja.

De vacaciones ¿Dónde?

No sé.

Albert llegó a la mansión para hablar con Stear.

Stear, necesito que me des la dirección de Paty o el número de su celular.

¿Para qué deseas hablar con mi novia?

¡Necesito localizar a Candy!

Tío, Paty, Candy y Annie se fueron de vacaciones.

¡Pero Candy no puede dejar botado el trabajo!

-Lo que supe por Paty: Es que Candy puso hoy su renuncia, hace unos momentos me fui a despedir de Paty.

Stear te suplico que me digas ¿Dónde se fueron?

Perdóname tío, pero me pidieron que no te dijera nada.

Stear, ¡no puedo creer que te portes conmigo de esa manera!

-Tío, desde un principio te dije que Paty y yo no intervendríamos en tu relación con Candy, así que no puedes reprocharme nada, porque te lo advertí.

Al día siguiente Tom y varios amigos esperaron a Alfred Brandon fuera de su domicilio, y le hicieron una llamada a su celular cuando se subió a su coche.

¿Señor Brandon?

Si, el habla.

Hemos puesto una bomba en su vehículo, en cuanto lo encienda volará en mil pedazos.

¡No les creo nada!

Si abre usted la puerta se activará la bomba y solo tendrá 3 segundos para salir del coche, mínimo tendrá quemaduras de tercer grado.

En este momento estamos programando la Bomba para que se desactive en cuatro horas, en el tablero del coche se encendieron unas luces rojas y Alfred Brandon se asustó.

Ya lo sabe, si abre la puerta de su carro o lo enciende volará en mil pedazos. Queremos ver que aviente de la ventana de su coche su teléfono celular, si no lo hace, ya sabe lo que pasará.

Alfred Brandon aventó su celular.

Espere cuatro horas para que pueda salir de su auto.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Albert llegó temprano, tenía la esperanza que Candy llegara a su trabajo, pasó el tiempo y dieron las 10 de la mañana y Alfred Brandon no asistió a la cita programada en el consorcio Andrew.

Se activó un radio que estaba en el coche de Alfred Brandon y le dijeron: De las mujeres no se habla, si nos enteramos nuevamente de su indiscreción se las verá con nosotros en ese momento dentro del coche explotó un gas apestoso, Y Brandon salió de su auto hediondo.

Albert puso a su gente a investigar el verdadero historial de Candice White le llevaron varios perfiles habían más de 200 mujeres llamadas así solamente en Chicago, Albert se puso a revisar el perfil de casa una de ellas.

También mandó a investigar a Patricia White y no había nada referente a ella.

George habló personalmente con la Señora Elroy.

Señora Andrew, desde que desapareció la Señorita Candy, el Señor William, está desesperado por localizarla, el pronto descubrirá quien es en realidad y me correrá del corporativo por ocultarle la verdad.

-No te preocupes George, hoy hablaré con él.

Albert llegó a cenar y la Señora Elroy dijo:

William, ¡tenemos que hablar!

¿Sobre qué tía?

Sobre Candice White.

¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

A esa chica yo la metí a trabajar en Andrew, le di órdenes a George que no revelara su verdadera identidad.

-¿Quién es?

Es una de las chicas de las cuáles yo quería que te fijaras, Candy al convivir contigo se dio cuenta, que nunca aceptarías a nadie que yo te sugiriera y por eso decidió desaparecer de tu vida, de todas maneras tú la rechazarías.

¿Cómo te atreviste hacerme eso tía? ¡Yo me enamoré de esa muchacha!

Ella cambió su personalidad para agradarte y logró hacer que te fijaras en ella, pero cuando platicó seriamente contigo, tú le dijiste que te parecía patética una persona que cambia su personalidad para agradar a alguien y que no aceptarías alguien que yo te impusiera. Qué más da, que sepas su verdadero nombre, si de todas maneras detestas lo que ella representa.

¡Es una manera cruel de darme una lección! De todas maneras quiero saber su verdadero nombre.

No tiene caso William, yo fui la culpable de todo esa muchacha se dejó influir por mí.

No la defiendas ni te eches la culpa de todo, esa mujer es muy lista, sabe varios idiomas, y es una manipuladora, de seguro que ella fue la que te usó a ti.

Candy estuvo unos días en la propiedad de Tom junto con su hermana y su amiga Annie, después Paty y Annie regresaron a Chicago.

Y Candy se quedó por un mes completo con Tom.

Albert tenía resentimientos en contra de Candy, aún con lo que le dijo su tía quería localizarla para encararla sentía que se había burlado de él hasta donde había querido, ya que le tomó esas fotos desnudo.

Trató de comunicarse con Alfred Brandon pero este se negaba por la amenaza que había recibido, ya que perdió cinco días de trabajo porque no se le quitó el olor fétido del gas en ese tiempo y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Candy volvió a usar el cabello con su color natural y regresó a la casa con su padre.

Stear y Paty tenían sus encuentros fuera de sus casas, para no involucrar a nadie en su relación, lo mismo que Annie y Archie.

Tom salía con Candy para ayudarla a salir de la depresión. Candy veía a cada rato las fotos de Albert que tenía en su celular.

Albert recordaba esa tarde en la cabaña en donde Candy casi entregaba a él.

Después de dos meses Candy ocupó su oficina del Corporativo Elliot.

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien, les dejo este capítulo denme sugerencias de cual actualizar para la próxima, que pasen un lindo fin de semana. Ni modo le faltó valentía a Candy para enfrentarse con Albert.**

 **Saludos a Flakita choc, Susana Rojas (espero te la hayas pasado súper bonito) Kira anima, Glenda ( gracias por seguir los Fics), Josie, Luz, Rocio CR ( la historia amores de plataforma es una recopilación de las chocoaventuras que tuvieron a bordo algunos de mis compañeros (as), el accidente en esa plataforma, la fecha y hora si sucedieron, por ese motivo la escribí por el peligro que implica trabajar ahí, si era una historia seria pero siempre me sale lo payasita no sé porque ) Gaby Grandchester (siempre disfruto tus comentarios y me gusta complacer a mis lectoras en sus peticiones siempre que puedo y está en mis manos) Stormaw (saludos especiales) Soadora (tenía un buen que no sabía de ti) Tania Lizbeth (espero que esto mitigue un poco de gastritis que sientes con la del intruso)**


	13. Chapter 13

Albert había cambiado su carácter, todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor, en las noches soñaba con Candy, todos los días le mandaba mensajes de despecho a su correo y a su celular.

El efecto que hacían en Candy esos mensajes eran positivos, ella pensaba: Si manda este tipo de mensajes quiere decir que piensa en mí, me preocuparé cuando deje de mandarlos porque sabré que me está olvidando, prefiero su rencor a su indiferencia.

Estaban todos en la cafetería las parejas compuestas de Archie y Annie, Paty y Stear y los amigos Tom y Candy.

Archie y Stear no dejaban de admirar a Candy, no se explicaban por qué su tío la había rechazado, el cabello rubio la hacía ver más bella.

Candy estaba muy risueña y les extrañaba a todos su comportamiento.

¿Qué pasa Candy? -Preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

¡Albert todos los días me ha mandado mensajes!

Tom blanqueó los ojos y dijo: Pero enséñale a Annie tu celular para que los lea.

Candy se lo enseñó, Annie leyó uno que decía: Candy ¿hasta cuándo me darás la cara? ¡Cuando te encuentre haré que pagues por todo lo que te burlaste de mí!

Otro decía: ¡Pronto daré contigo!, ¡estoy seguro que cada día me acerco más a ti!.

Todos pusieron una cara de espanto y dijeron: ¡Candy esto se está tornando peligroso el Señor Andrew está fuera de sí! ¿No te da miedo?

Candy dijo: Estos mensajes los interpreto como si fueran una pintura, en ellos se refleja la pasión de Albert, su carácter dominante, su frustración, su ira, parece que causo muchos efectos en él, cada vez que leo sus mensajes suspiro, ¡Me lo imagino tan hombre!

Candy lo dijo con excitación y de una manera apasionada que todos miraron a Paty la cual comentó negando con la cabeza: Mi hermana es autodestructiva y masoquista y el Señor Andrew es Sado, he llegado a la conclusión que ambos están locos.

Tom intervino: Candy lo toma a la ligera pero con los hombres no se juega, la verdad temo que cuando Andrew la encuentre arremeta en contra de ella, deduzco que es un poco violento.

Archie dijo: mi tío es todo un caballero, nunca se atrevería a dañar a nadie menos a una mujer. Reconozco que ha cambiado un poco su humor desde que Candy dejó el corporativo pero es un hombre razonable, creo que Candy debe de ver la manera de encararlo con la ayuda de la tía Elroy, porque las relaciones entre Stear y Paty van viento en popa, también la mía con Annie y ya no queremos seguir ocultándonos, deseamos convivir entre las familias, y necesariamente mi tío sabrá que son Elliot.

-Sé que lo tengo que hacer tarde o temprano, pero todavía no me siento capaz. Por favor ténganme paciencia- suplicó Candy.

Unos hombres estaban vigilando al grupo de jóvenes, en ese instante llamaron a Albert:

Señor William, sus sobrinos están con sus respectivas novias en la cafetería de una plaza, los acompañan otros dos jóvenes, le enviaron fotos por el celular pero Candy estaba con una sudadera y la cabeza cubierta con la capucha (o gorro) de la misma y unos Jeans de espaldas a lado de Tom.

Albert vio las fotos y dio las instrucciones que siguieran a Paty y Stear y el hablaría con Tom, sus hombres le dieron la dirección y Albert se encaminó a la plaza.

Después de media hora todos empezaron a despedirse.

-Paty dile a mi papá que me quedé en el cine con Tom y que llegare tarde.

Está bien Candy, tengan cuidado.

Le hablaron a Albert: Señor William, el Señor Steven entrará al cine con el otro muchacho, están comprando los boletos.

Compren un boleto para mi atrás de ellos.

Albert pensó: Hoy hablaré con Thomas Steven

Compraron palomitas, Nachos y refrescos.

Candy no se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, entraron a la sala de proyección y les tocó al principio de la fila de las butacas.

Albert llegó unos minutos tarde y sus hombres le dieron el boleto, estaban tan entretenidos con la película de terror que no se dieron cuenta que Albert se sentó atrás de ellos.

Candy remojaba el nacho en el queso fundido y se lo daba a Tom en la boca.

Albert hizo una mueca pensando que Tom estaba con otro hombre ya que Candy seguía con la capucha de la sudadera.

Pobre muchacho decía para sí, está perdido el me dirá como localizar a Candy.

Cada vez que pasaban algo aterrador de la película Candy se escondía en el brazo de Tom para no mirar la escena.

Albert pensó: ¡Tom es el activo y el otro pobre chico el pasivo!, le dio escalofríos solo de imaginárselos.

Antes que terminara la película a Candy le dieron ganas de ir al baño y se lo dijo a Tom al oído.

¡Pero si ya va a terminar!

Ella le susurró al oído: ¡Tomé mucho refresco!

Ella bajó las escaleras y fue apresuradamente al tocador de las mujeres.

Albert tocó el hombro de Tom, el volteó y abrió los ojos con asombro.

Tom, ahora que termine la película quiero que conversemos.

¡Claro!

Tom rápidamente le mandó mensaje a Candy.

 _Candy, Andrew está atrás de mí en la sala del cine._

 _-¿Qué hago Tom? Será que sabe que estamos juntos?_

 _Me pidió que habláramos al terminar la película._

 _-Entonces me voy._

 _Está bien, nos vemos mañana_

Terminó la película y ambos bajaron.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar William?

Tom, quiero que me digas cómo puedo localizar a Candy, ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué conversar.

William, ella es mi mejor amiga y todavía no está preparada para hablar contigo, hoy precisamente le dijimos que tiene que darte la cara, pero ella nos dijo que no se siente apta todavía.

\- ¿Sabes que jugó conmigo?

William, sé todo sobre ella, lo que pasó entre ustedes, aunque no esté de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, la apoyo porque soy su amigo, haría todo por ella.

Y tu novio ¿Dónde fue?

¡Le hablaron de su casa, ya luego te lo presento!

Bueno me retiro Tom, dile a Candy que me dé la cara.

Tom asintió.

Stear estuvo paseando con Paty y logró darse cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, entonces hizo varias maniobras para despistar a los hombres de Albert, y logró escapar.

 **MANSION ANDREW.**

Albert recibió la llamada de sus hombres: Señor William, sentimos decirle que perdimos de vista al Señor Stear.

¡Son unos ineptos!

Albert de la furia aventó su celular y Archie se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pasó tío?

Mandé a seguir a Stear y Paty para enterarme donde vive y así localizar a Candy, Stear logró burlar a mis hombres. Me duele saber que ustedes están aliados con ella, se reúnen como amigos. Hoy estuve en la plaza para hablar con Tom y tampoco me quiso decir como localizar a Candy.

Tío, Candy estaba con Tom

No, yo vi que Tom estaba con un muchacho vestido con una sudadera con capucha.

Tío, esa era Candy

¿Qué dices? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

No tío, te estoy diciendo la verdad, era Candy la que estaba con Tom, iban a entrar al cine a ver una película de terror.

-¡Yo estuve atrás de ellos! Los muchachos me dijeron que Tom estaba con un chico.

Tío, debes saber también que Tom no es gay.

¿Qué dices? ¡Candy me mintió en todo! ¡Le estuvo dando nachos en la boca! ¡lo estuvo abrazando en cada escena aterradora! ¡Archie tienes que decirme! ¿Tom y Candy se entienden? ¿Son pareja?

No tío, Candy sólo quiere a Tom como un amigo, pero no estoy seguro de los sentimientos de él.

Y ahora ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

Porque no quiero que Steven se quede con Candy, no sé si ustedes logren comprenderse o no, te daré un tip, ya no le escribas más, ignórala y harás que ella te busque, no podrá soportar que la estés olvidando.

Archie ¿A ti te sigue gustando Candy?

Archie puso una cara de melancolía y respondió: Aunque estoy saliendo con Annie, siento que estoy enamorado de Candy. Estoy expectante en lo que pasará entre ustedes. No te diré su verdadera identidad porque le prometí que no te lo revelaría, pero no tardarás mucho en saberlo, porque Stear está muy enamorado de Paty y ya quieren que las familias convivan, así sólo te queda ser paciente. ¿cuándo sepas quien es, la vas a perdonar?

Cuándo la vea lo sabré.

Albert se fue a su habitación por suerte no se le rompió el celular cuando lo aventó.

Él le marcó a Candy, ella deseaba escuchar su voz y le contestó.

Hola Albert.

Sólo quiero decirte, que desde hoy, no te volveré a escribir.

Albert, te extraño, recuerdo tus besos y caricias.

Albert cerró los ojos recordando también y dijo: ¡Mentirosa!, ¡hoy estuviste con Tom, lo abrazabas y le dabas los nachos en la boca!

Candy se quedó sorprendida: ¿Te diste cuenta que era yo?

Sé que eras tú, desde hoy no existes para mí.

Albert ¡Espera!

Albert terminó la llamada.

Al día siguiente, no había ningún mensaje en su buzón, ni en su celular.

Así fue durante varios días, y Candy se empezó a desesperar.

¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Él lo está cumpliendo!

Un lunes, El Señor Elliot iba con Candy en la parte trasera de su auto hacia sus oficinas y se detuvieron en un crucero, a la par se puso el auto de Albert, el volteo y vio al Señor Elliot en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y el auto del Señor Elliot dobló a la derecha y el Chofer de Albert siguió de frente pero Albert no le quitó la mirada al Señor Elliot y logró ver que Candy iba a lado de su papá, ella lo tenía del brazo y le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla.

 **Chicas espero estén gozando de buena salud, Jackie (un gusto saber de ti), Nayr (me alegra que estés de vuelta) saludos a Susana Rojas, Flakita Choc, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Kira anima, Melisa Andrew, Stormaw, Soadora, Tania Lizbeth, Josie, también saludo por aquí a Ana María, Jhaly Baeza (Paisana soy de Vhsa, gaviotera jajaja) Rocio CR, Carolina Macias, Gaby Grandchester.**


	14. Chapter 14

¡Me la quitó! ¡Ese viejo rabo verde! ¡Fue desde esa noche que la llevó a su departamento!

¡Patrick Elliot no descansaré hasta que me pagues con intereses el haberme robado a esa mentirosa! ¡Mujerzuela!, acepto perder contra Tom Steven pero ¡contra ese viejo decrépito!, ¡Yo tengo mucho más dinero que El!, ¡ella pagará por haberlo elegido a él!

El idiota de Tom, alcahueteándole todo, ¡me las pagarás Candy White!

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Albert llegó molesto al corporativo y ordenó: Ximena dile a George que lo espero en mi oficina.

¡Si Señor Andrew!

Al cabo de unos minutos George estaba en la oficina de Albert.

George, quiero que me investigues los proyectos que tiene el Corporativo Elliot y las compañías con quien quiere asociarse.

¿Pasa algo Señor Andrew?

Si George, lo mío con el Corporativo Elliot desde hoy se volvió personal, ¡haré que a ese viejo le dé un infarto del coraje que va hacer!

Señor William es mi deber decirle que...

¡No me tienes que decir nada George!, ¡Me acabo de enterar de la relación entre Candy con Patrick Elliot!

Entonces ya sabe que son...

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas!, ¡odio todo a lo que a Elliot se refiere!, ¡no quiero saber nada de Candy White! queda prohibido que mencionen su nombre en mi presencia.

Al siguiente día George le llevó la información donde decía que Patrick Elliot estaba por conseguir una alianza comercial con la ensambladora de aviones Japonesa Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, Albert vio que el dueño de ensambladora tenía una hija llamada Tomoko Yamagami que estaría unos días en Chicago para hacer negociaciones con el Corporativo Elliot.

George , investígame donde se hospedará la Chica con todo y su itinerario.

Pasó una semana completa, Albert ya sabía todos los movimientos que haría Tomoko Yamagami, se encargó de hacerse notar ante ella, e invitarla a salir, hizo uso de todos sus encantos de los cuáles no pudo resistirse la muchacha.

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

Pasaron unos días, Candy estaba ojerosa, en sus manos tenía un diario dónde Albert estaba con Tomoko abrazándola.

Tom había visto el periódico y en seguida se comunicó con Candy.

Hola Linda quiero saber ¿Cómo te sientes?

Candy dijo con una voz lúgubre: Tom, cometeré una locura

Candy, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Andrew y tú nunca formalizaron nada.

Dejó de mandarme mensajes, no me manda emails ¡y sale con esa Geisha!

-Iré a verte Candy

¡No vengas!, ¡ ya no quiero involucrar a nadie más en mis asuntos!

¿Candy qué vas hacer?

¡No te lo diré!

Candy, recuerda que yo estoy contigo aunque te avientes a un volcán, aunque seas paracaidista, aunque te subas a la montaña rusa más aterradora ¡estaré contigo!, hasta me volví gay, con tal de apoyarte, sabes que estoy contigo incondicionalmente.

-Candy lloró y dijo: ¡Te quiero Tom!

¡Te amo amiguita! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Dime que haremos?

Albert no solamente está arruinando la negociación de mi padre, ¡sino me ha hecho enfurecer, al salir con esta geisha!

¿Qué tienes planeado?

Ven a buscarme, ¡ahora mismo te diré!

En una hora Tom estaba en la oficina de Candy.

Se abrazaron al verse.

En ese momento entró don Patrick Elliot, encontrándolos abrazados.

-Chicos vayan a otro lugar por favor- dijo sonriente Patrick.

Si Señor Elliot, hoy llegará tarde a casa, quiero mimarla.

Si ya vi el diario, pero Candy tiene la encomienda de sellar ese contrato con Mitsubishi Aircraft.

Señor Elliot, es mucha presión sobre Candy, desgraciadamente Andrew usó otras armas.

Mi hija tiene la capacidad de ganar esa alianza sin necesidad de hacer lo que hizo Andrew.

¡Vamos Tom!, ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Fueron a un barrio japonés y compraron unos kimonos.

-Candy yo sé que te dije que me aventaría a un volcán contigo, ¡pero eso a vestirme de Geisha!

-Tom, William irá a cenar hoy con Ryouta Yamagami, su hija le consiguió una entrevista a Albert con su padre.

¿Y qué haremos?

Los atenderemos, es un restaurante japonés que también tienen servicio de Sauna oculto, de seguro Ryouta le dirá a Albert que se meta con él al Sauna, así cierran algunos varones japoneses sus negocios.

-Candy ¡me asustas! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sakura Saiga me pasó el dato.

Candy y Tom se maquillaron y se vistieron de Geishas y entraron por la puerta trasera del restaurante, espiaron y vieron que Albert estaba cenando con Ryouta.

Candy dijo al encargado en Japonés: Nos han mandado de la agencia para atender especialmente al Señor Ryouta Yamagami y al Señor William Albert Andrew.

Si vengan conmigo, les guiaré a su mesa, sean muy complacientes con ellos por favor, el Señor Ryouta siempre deja buenas propinas.

El encargado miró a Tom que estaba muy alto.

¡Qué Geisha tan rara!

Si, es que al Señor Andrew le gustan altas, ¡como él está alto!

Ah, ¿sí es así?, adelante.

Señores ¡les tengo unas chicas preciosas!, ¿gustan de su compañía?

Albert las miró e hizo una mueca, el Señor Ryouta miro a Candy y le gustó. Dijo: Andrew, que te atienda la Geisha alta, yo me quedaré con la pequeña.

Tom miró a Candy con espanto, ella le dijo al oído, tu haz todo lo que yo haga.

Ryouta dijo: ¡Qué bonita sorpresa!

Candy con una voz sensual en Japonés contestó: Señor Ryouta, usted es como su nombre, un hombre activo y poderoso.

-¡Oh mujer! ¡Tú si sabes!

Candy le guiñó el ojo a Albert, él se sintió cohibido y volteó a otro lado.

Tom observaba todo lo que hacía Candy, le daba de comer en la boca a Ryouta, trató de hacer lo mismo con Albert pero se le caía la comida con los palillos.

Albert dijo en japonés: No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo.

Candy le tradujo a Tom lo que le dijo Albert, a Tom lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle masajes en los hombros a Albert, pero lo hacía tan ásperamente que lo lastimaba, Albert no quería herir los sentimientos de "la Geisha" ni hacer que perdiera su trabajo, por eso no se quejaba en consideración a ella, pero estaba sufriendo una tortura.

Ryouta dijo: Bien Andrew, Elliot Corporation me ha ofrecido darme el aluminio y el cobre, a mitad de precio y le daré el 40 por ciento de las ganancias.

-Candy pensó: ¡Que mentiroso es Ryouta! Sólo le hemos ofrecido el aluminio.

-Albert se quedó pensativo: ¡No puedo creer que Elliot haga una negociación con semejante desventaja! Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte él Aluminio y sólo te pediré el 38 por ciento- dijo Albert con mucha seguridad.

Tom no entendía ni pío.

Ryouta comentó: mañana tendré junta en Elliot Corporation y saliendo de esa junta te contestaré.

-Esperaré su llamada Señor Yamagami.

¡Niñas! quiero que hagan una danza tradicional.

Tom abrió los ojos espantado.

-Con mucho gusto amo- contestó Candy.

Albert clavaba la mirada en Candy, porque le parecía muy seductora.

¡Vamos! -Se llevó a Tom de la mano

Tom dijo: ¡Candy no puedo hacer esto!

¡Claro que sí! ¡Vistes conmigo muchas veces la película memorias de una Geisha! ¡Acuérdate del baile de Chiyo! ¡sígueme!

Tom no podía dar pasos con las sandalias de plataforma, varios vieron que tenía vellos en los pies.

Candy le dijo a los músicos cual interpretaría, Tom se puso a seguirla en el baile, Albert al mirarla sentía cierta excitación, cuando empezó la música rápida, Tom se trastabilló con las sandalias de plataforma y se cayó encima de un mesero atrás del telón, Candy se quedó sola en la pista, después de dos minutos terminó el baile, y le aplaudieron.

Ella se acercó a la mesa nuevamente, Candy miró a Albert con cierta coquetería.

Señor Ryouta, tengo que irme, fue un honor para mí complacerle.

Candy hizo una reverencia, salió para ver cómo estaba Tom.

Albert fue atrás de ella y le habló en Japonés. ¡Espera! -Ella se detuvo asustada.

Dígame Amo- hizo una reverencia

Él le entregó una tarjeta diciéndole: ¡Háblame cuando lo desees!

-Así lo haré amo.

Albert se retiró.

Ella vio tirado a Tom que estaba tratándose de quitar las sandalias de plataforma.

Tom ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que me fisuré el tobillo.

Candy dijo: ¿Será que sirva la técnica que usó el Señor Miyagi para curar a Daniel san en Karate Kid? ¿Quieres que probemos?

Candy, ¡llévame a una clínica para que me tomen una radiografía! Eso es ficción.

¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que lo intente contigo?

¡Candy!

Ya, ya está bien, vamos.

Llegaron al hospital vestidas de Geishas, un doctor los vio y dijo: Yo atiendo a las Señoritas.

El doctor sonrió y dijo: a ver ¿Qué le pasó señorita?

Candy dijo: Estábamos danzando y se trastabilló con las sandalias de plataforma.

El doctor empezó a palpar a Tom, se asombró en ver tanto vello.

Candy comentó: ¡A esta chica se le olvidó depilarse!

El médico dijo: Ya lo creo, pero aun así se ve muy mona.

Tom miró molesto a Candy.

Le tomaron radiografías y vieron que sólo era una inflamación, le recetaron dos días de reposo y medicamentos para bajarle la inflamación.

El doctor no les cobró, pero le dio su tarjeta a Tom diciendo: Háblame guapa, quiero que me hagas la danza del tambor.

Tom, respiró hondo.

Candy iba manejando y dijo: Te prometo que pasando la junta me dedicaré a cuidarte por estos dos días.

¿En serio Candy? ¿Harás eso por mí?

Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Entonces, me alegro haber pasado por eso

¿Le hablaras al doctor?

¡Candy estoy llegando al límite contigo!

Ja ja ja es broma.

 **Hola chicas le mando saludos a Brigge, Ana María (un gusto saber de ti), Susana Rojas (estoy bien gracias a Dios, espero que tú también), Nayr (tu nueva historia me tiene enganchada), Luz (gracias por tu ayuda con el dato del Legan), Glenda y Rocío CR (espero que este capítulo les saque una sonrisa va dedicado a ustedes), Mónica, Flakita Choc, Stormaw( espero tu sugerencia de cuál actualizar nena), Josie, Carolina macias(hermanita querida), Tania Lizbeth (amiguita del alma).**


	15. Chapter 15

**CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

Hizo acto de presencia el Señor Ryouta Yamagami acompañado por sus guardaespaldas y su hija Tomoko, los pasaron a la sala de juntas, en ella estaban don Patrick Elliot, Candy y algunos directivos de la compañía.

En cuanto entró Tomoko, Candy apretó los documentos que tenía en las manos por impulso, se imaginó que se acercaba a la chica japonesa, la agarraba por su larga cabellera y le decía: ¡No te metas con William Andrew! ¡Ese hombre me pertenece! ¡Tiene mis iniciales en su trasero!

Don Patrick le dio un codazo a Candy porque vio que se quedaba mirando fijamente a la chica, como toro loco.

Tomoko tenía la intención de arruinar el negocio Elliot con Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation para darle la preferencia a su enamorado William Albert Andrew.

El Señor Elliot dio la bienvenida a los Yamagami diciendo: Señor Ryouta, Señorita Tomoko les presento a mi hija Candice White Elliot, ella tiene la propuesta para nuestras negociaciones.

Candice hizo una reverencia ante los japoneses y se acercó para estrecharles la mano.

Señor Ryouta es un gusto conocerle, igualmente a usted señorita Tomoko.

Tomoko sólo levantó la ceja, en cambio su padre comentó: ¡su voz me parece familiar!

Candy dijo: Si, tengo una voz muy común, les invito a que tomen sus asientos. Candy comentó: Señor Ryouta, nuestra propuesta es la siguiente: Ofrecemos darles el 52 por ciento del Aluminio que se lleven en la fabricación y ensamblaje de los Jets y sólo le pediremos un 38.5 por ciento en las ganancias.

Ryouta sonrió y dijo: ¡Me parece perfecto!

Tomoko se le acercó a Ryouta y dijo: ¡Papá!, ¡es casi igual a lo que te propuso William!, deberías de aceptarlo a él, recuerda que me está cortejando, por favor, dale a él la preferencia, lo que te planteó no varía mucho a esta propuesta.

Ryouta dijo: ¡Si te está cortejando por amor, seguirá haciéndolo! aunque yo firme contrato con otro socio, si no te sigue buscando, es porque sólo lo movía el interés de hacer negocios con nosotros, en cambio, si te sigue cortejando podremos hacer negocios con él en un futuro cercano, por ahora es mejor la propuesta que nos hace el corporativo Elliot, si tienes la seguridad de que William Andrew te corteja por amor, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

¿Dónde tengo que firmar?-dijo con una sonrisa Ryouta.

El Señor Elliot sonrió satisfactoriamente sintiéndose orgulloso de su hija, les pasaron el contrato, los japoneses lo examinaron, aceptando todas las clausulas.

Después de eso les invitaron un refrigerio.

Albert llamó a Tomoko, para que cenaran juntos y ahí ella le daría la noticia.

Después del refrigerio los Elliot se inclinaron a los japoneses, el Señor Ryouta se despidió de Candy con un beso en la mano.

 **MANSION STEVEN**

Tom esperaba con ansiedad a Candy, ella llegó contenta para darle la noticia que había logrado que los Yamagami firmaran el contrato.

La mamá de Tom la recibió con alegría: Candice, ¡Me alegra que vengas a visitar a mi hijo! ¡Ha estado muy ansioso!

¡Le prometí a Tom que sería su enfermera!

Él te quiere mucho, ¡quisiera que fueses mi nuera!

Candy se sonrojó.

Guiaron a Candy a la recamara de Tom, era enorme, tenía una mesa para jugar futbolito, adornos de caballos en cristal cortado en diversas poses, había una pared tapizada de fotos de Candy, Paty, Annie con él, pero abundaban más la de Candy juntos con él.

Tocaron la puerta. Tom dijo: Pasa

Hola

¡Candy! pasa, ¡te estoy esperando!

Él estaba en Pijama sentado en el cabezal de su cama viendo TV, Candy se puso a su lado.

Traje una película- expresó Candy

¿Cuál trajiste?

¡Memorias de una Geisha!, ¡para que te aprendas bien los pasos y no te vuelva a pasar lo de ayer!

Tom simuló que la ahorcaba y Candy se reía a todo pulmón.

¡Enséñame el tobillo! Tom se lo enseñó, seguía hinchado.

¡Qué lástima! Tom

¿Por qué?

El próximo viernes, tocaran música brasileña en el club y de seguro habrá Lambada "El baile prohibido! ¡Y como no has mejorado!, ¡tendré que buscar otra pareja! ¡Porque no me lo quiero perder!

-¡No busques a otro!, estoy seguro que para ese día estaré mejor.

Ok, si para el jueves no estás bien, me avisas.

Candy, ¿y si Andrew también va al Club?

No creo, desde que le puse la carita feliz, no ha vuelto.

Tom empezó a quejarse ¡ay mi tobillo!

¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Sí, ¿me podrías traer un refresco?

¡Claro!- Ella se lo pasó

¿Me lo podrías abrir y ponerle un popote?

Si- ella lo hizo

Candy ¿Me podrías acomodar la Almohada?

¡Por supuesto!

Le llevaron fruta picada y él dijo: Me siento sin ánimos, ¿Me lo podrías dar en la boca?

Candy se la dio en la boca, se sentía culpable de que él estuviera así, por eso fue complaciente con Tom toda esa tarde.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE SOLTERO DE ALBERT EN CHICAGO**

Albert había invitado a Tomoko a su departamento para cenar, según el celebrarían la firma del contrato entre Andrew y Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

Albert había preparado la cena.

William, tengo algo que decirte

-Dime, Tomoko- contestó con una sonrisa Albert

La hija del Señor Elliot fue muy audaz, le presentó a mi padre una propuesta que no pudo resistir y firmó el contrato con ellos.

Albert trató de disimular su molestia.

¿Ella presentó la propuesta?

El Señor Patrick Elliot no habló, toda la presentación la hizo Candice White

Albert pensó: Ahora comprendo todo ¡Estuvo como espía corporativo, en Andrew! , Patricia Elliot la envió para enterarse de todos nuestros movimientos ¡por eso me ganó a Sakura Saiga! Me sedujo, me usó y también manipuló a mi tía Elroy.

¿Pasa algo Albert?

Quiero invitarte a un club deportivo, el próximo viernes habrá un exposición de baile brasileño, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

¡Claro que sí!- te confieso que estaba un poco temerosa, creí que después de comunicarte lo del contrato, ya no me buscarías.

¿Cómo crees preciosa? No suelo mezclar lo personal con los negocios.

¡Me alegra!

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Stear y Paty estaban dándose una serie de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Stear, espera

¿Qué pasa amor?

Estamos en mi casa, mi papá puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Paty, ya somos adultos.

Si, pero estoy bajo su techo, tengo que sujetarme a sus reglas y principios.

Entonces, ya pediré tu mano

¡Todavía no!

¿Por qué?

Si vienes a Pedir mi mano, vendría tu tío William y recuerda que Candy todavía no está lista para encararlo.

¡No me parece justo! No podemos avanzar nuestra relación a otro nivel, por la situación entre Candy y mi tío.

Candy llegó a su casa, encontró a Paty y a Stear discutiendo en el salón.

¿Que pasa Chicos? ¿Porque discuten? saben ¡Vengo agotada!

Trataron de disimular su descontento, Stear preguntó: ¿Qué te pasó?

Me tocó cuidar a Tom, porque se le hinchó el tobillo, pero me usó de esclava ¡toda la tarde! De seguro mañana no querré levantarme.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Albert llegó a su oficina, vio que el diario decía: **Candice White la nueva cara de los negocios en el corporativo Elliot.**

 **El artículo decía:**

 _Todos quieren firmar contrato con el mejor elemento del corporativo Elliot, La señorita Candice White, ayer logró hacer su segunda negociación millonaria ahora con Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, la primera fue con Sakura Saiga, El señor Patrick Elliot está contento por la integración a su equipo de trabajo de dicha señorita._

Albert vio la foto, estaba en blanco y negro, Candy estrechaba la mano de Yamagami.

¡Candice White! -Dijo Albert arrugando el diario.

 **CLUB DEPORTIVO DE CHICAGO**

Candy llegó vestida con una minifalda de vuelo, zapatillas de tacón de 5 cm y una blusa entallada.

¿Estás segura que podrás bailar con esas zapatillas? Mejor hubieras traído unos zapatos de ballet.

Tom, este es un tacón pequeño, además siempre llevo zapatillas a la disco ¿Acaso me he quejado alguna vez?

No, ¡pero este es el baile prohibido!- dijo con una voz seductora

Candy con una carcajada le dio un golpe en el estómago- Tom, tu con tus bromas.

Empezó la música y varias parejas pasaron a la pista entre ellos Tom y Candy.

Albert y Tomoko llegaron de espectadores, tenían una mesa exclusiva como todos en el club.

Albert fijó su mirada en Candy sorprendiéndose de su manera de bailar, pensó- ¡Está por interés con Elliot! ¡Su verdadera pareja es Tom!

Candy sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio cuenta que estaba Albert con Tomoko.

¡Tom! ¡Ahí está Albert!

¡Te lo dije!

¡Está con Tomoko! ¡Pensé que no saldría con ella, después que firmáramos el contrato!

¡Ya ves! ¡Le gustan las japonesas! ¡Pero es que esa chica está divina!

Candy le dio un codazo sacándole el aire ¿Quién te perece más guapa? ¿Ella o yo?

¡Tú, mi Reina, eres la más bella de todas las presentes! Dijo Tom fingiendo la voz del espejito de blanca nieves.

Tomoko vio a Candy y señaló: ¡Ahí está Candice White!

Tom dijo: si Andrew se atreve a dañarte, aquí estoy para defenderte, además no creo que quiera hacer un escándalo frente a su chica.

Candy ignoró a Albert y siguió bailando con Tom.

¡William! ¡Quisiera bailar la lambada contigo! –dijo Tomoko.

Albert dijo: Vamos a la pista

Albert llevó de la mano a Tomoko y se acercó a Candy y a Tom

Thomas Steven, ¡Parece que sabes bailar bien la lambada! ¿Podrías enseñarle a mi chica? y que la señorita Candice me enseñe a mí.

Tom le sonrió a Tomoko y dijo: ¡Claro que sí! Dejó a Candy y agarró a Tomoko por la cintura.

¡Tom! -Dijo Candy asombrada de la acción de su amigo.

Albert dijo: ¡Por fin estamos frente a frente!

 **Lindo inicio de semana, saludos a Ana María, Susana Rojas, Yuleniparedes, Luz, Nayr, Deicj89,** **wualesskav98, Carolina macías, Tania, Glenda, Alejandra, Brigge, Flakita choc, Stormaw, monica, Rocío CR, Gaby Grandchester.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de Edad. No es para nada rosa, tiene un poco de Lemon.**

-Por fin estamos frente a frente, así que no eres pelirroja sino rubia.

-Así es Señor Andrew, este es mi color natural.

Ya descubrí tus intenciones, que tonto fui al enamorarme de ti, estuviste como espía en el corporativo Andrew por parte de los Elliot.

Señor William, fui como espía, pero no de espía Corporativo, la señorita Elliot ha estado enamorada de usted desde muy joven, quería enterarse de sus gustos, aficiones, de sus metas, ella quería saber toda esa información para convertirse en la mujer ideal para usted, pero cuando me dijo que le parecía patética una mujer que cambiaba su aspecto sólo por agradarle a un hombre se lo comuniqué, ella sufrió una gran decepción, estuvo deprimida poco a poco se ha ido reponiendo, me dijo que ya no era necesaria mi presencia en el corporativo Andrew, que podía regresar a Elliot Corp. cuando lo deseara, por eso renuncié y tomé mi lugar con los Elliot, además si fuera espía Corporativo no hubiera ganado a Kisho Takahashi para Andrew ni hubiera hecho el acuerdo entre Sakura, Kisho y Andrew.

-¿Y no te importaron mis sentimientos?, desde el principio te dije mis intenciones de tener una relación formal contigo, ¡tú nunca me cortaste las alas!- expresó Albert en son de reclamo.

-Porque yo estaba personificando a alguien que no existía, usted no se enamoró de mí, sino de una ilusión que hice para agradarle, además pienso en la pobre Señorita Elliot, me gustaría que le diera una oportunidad, quizás lleguen a entenderse, ella lo ama intensamente .

En cambio yo odio todo lo que a Elliot se refiere, dile a la Señorita Elliot que nunca pondré mis ojos en ella, que aunque fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, jamás acudiría a ella para saciar mis instintos, no es mujer para mí, prefiero quedarme sólo que enamorarme de esa mujer. Sabes odio a Patrick Elliot porque tiene tus atenciones, ¡quiero que me digas lo que sientes por él!

-Tú crees que el Señor Elliot y yo tenemos una relación de...

La verdad es que no me importa si tienes una relación con él, yo puedo ofrecerte más, sólo por saciar el deseo que siento por ti, ¿dime que quieres? Yo te complaceré en cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía al escuchar que la deseaba, ella también quería estar con él, pero ella lo amaba y no quería que fuera de esa manera.

Te equivocas conmigo William Andrew, crees que soy una mujer fácil, me estás ofendiendo al proponerme eso, yo sólo seré mujer de un sólo hombre.

-No te queda decirme eso Candy, no creo en tu pureza al mismo tiempo que andas con Elliot estás con Tom.

Candy contestó: ¡Tom y yo sólo somos amigos!, yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre en la intimidad, salvo aquel día en que me ibas a tomar.

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: sólo hay una manera de que me lo compruebes.

Yo no podría hacerle esto al Señor Elliot, le dolería si yo hiciera cosas indebidas.

¿Lo amas?

Sí, lo amo

Él se acercó a ella y dijo: ¡No puedo creer que prefieras a ese anciano que a mí!, experimenta conmigo, te lo haré como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho, enséñame este baile parece que eres experta.

Se miraron fijamente, ella lo guió al son de la Música, movió sus caderas el no pudo resistir, se pegó a su cuerpo diciéndole al oído: siente como mi miembro reacciona cuando estas cerca de mí, ¡quiero poseerte Candy! ¡Quiero hacértelo en este momento! los corazones de ambos palpitaron queriendo salir de sus pechos.

Candy miró a Tom el cual tenía la boca abierta, incrédulo por lo que veía, también se fijó que Tomoko estaba con cara de molestia, reaccionó y se separó un poco de él.

Él le dijo: Te esperaré en mi departamento por si te decides, prometo proporcionarte mucho placer.

Tomoko le preguntó a Tom- ¿Eres el novio de Candice?

No, sólo somos amigos.

Parece que te afecta que William esté bailando con ella de esa manera.

Estoy preocupado, porque Candy tiene que aclarar algunos malentendidos que han tenido a nivel corporativo, me imagino que por eso William, pidió que yo bailara contigo. ¿Y tú en qué plan estás saliendo con William Andrew?

Me está cortejando- respondió Tomoko con una sonrisa

¿Son novios?

No me lo ha pedido, pero entre nosotros hay constantes muestras de afecto, él es muy cariñoso conmigo.

Tom dijo: Yo creo que esos dos ya despejaron sus dudas, vamos para que estemos cada oveja con su pareja.

Estoy de acuerdo, vamos.

Intercambiaron parejas.

Candy le reclamó a Tom: ¿porque me dejaste sola con él?

Porque consideré que ya era tiempo de que le dijeras la verdad ¿le mencionaste quien eres en realidad?

No le dije que soy Candice White Elliot.

¿Por qué? ¡Esta era tu oportunidad!, ¡estamos rodeados de toda la clase alta de Chicago! él no se hubiera atrevido a agredirte, ¡por eso te dejé sola con él! ¡Para que aclararan su situación!

El piensa que soy tu amante y de mi papá.

Candy, lo hubieras sacado de su error.

No, porque el detesta a la Señorita Elliot.

Tom blanqueo los ojos, la agarró por los hombros y le dijo: Sabes Candy, te quiero tanto que deseo que seas feliz con el hombre que amas, te hubieras arriesgado a decirle la verdad quizás él te hubiera declarado su amor.

El, lo único que siente es deseo hacia a mí y yo quiero ser amada.

Tom la abrazó, le besó en la frente expresándole: Mi linda Candy, ¿quién puede conocerte y no enamorarse profundamente de ti? Él está enamorado, no es sólo deseo.

¿Y porque está con ella? ¡Míralo! como le sonríe, la manera en que la atiende.

-Candy, los hombres a veces buscamos una manera de desahogar lo que no podemos hacerle a la mujer que amamos, Tomoko es una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído hacia ella.

Ah ¡Lo justificas!

No Candy, sólo me pongo en su lugar

¿Qué hablaste con ella? ¿Te dijo algo de su relación con él?

-Me dijo que la está cortejando y que se dan muestras constantes de afecto.

Albert sólo quiere jugar conmigo, cuando me vestí de Geisha fue a dejarme su tarjeta y me dijo que lo buscara cuando yo lo deseara, ahora está saliendo con Tomoko y me ha propuesto algo indecoroso. ¡Pero yo le daré una lección que nunca olvidará!

Candy le escribió un mensaje a Albert: Acepto tu propuesta ¡iré a tu departamento más tarde! Espero te deshagas de Tomoko. Confirma si me esperarás o no.

Sonó el celular de Albert el leyó el mensaje y desnudó a Candy con la mirada y le contestó: Te estaré esperando con ansias.

Albert le dijo a Tomoko: Preciosa me ha surgido un imprevisto, te dejaré en tu departamento, porque tengo que presentarme con mi tía.

Tomoko hizo una mueca diciendo: ¡Que más remedio me queda!

Candy vio que Albert y Tomoko se retiraron, le dijo a Tom: Llévame a mi casa tengo que hacer un movimiento antes que mi papá llegue y no me deje salir.

Candy ¿Qué planeas?

Ya te dije, le daré una última lección a Albert.

¿Necesitarás mi ayuda?

No, Annie me ayudará.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE SOLTERO DE ALBERT**

Albert abrió la puerta y dijo : ¡TÚ!

Candy con un paralizador eléctrico lo dejo inconsciente.

Albert reaccionó a los 30 minutos de haber recibido la descarga estaba amarrado en una silla de su comedor.

Candy estaba vestida como la temible policía.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te demandaré!-dijo Albert molesto.

¡Vine a disciplinarte William! y a darte un recado de parte de la Señorita Elliot, pero primero sabrás quien soy.

*Candy se puso de pie se quitó el sombrero de policía, se quitó los lentes, luego la peluca negra y sus rizos rubios cayeron sobre su hombro.

¡Siempre has sido tú!

-Así es William, como te dije vine a darte un recado de parte de la Señorita Elliot.

Candy, ¡suéltame!

Candy dijo en forma irónica: Tú me invitaste a venir a tu departamento, ¿ya no te acuerdas? ¿Acaso le temes a una inofensiva mujer menudita cómo yo?

Candy se acercó, se montó en sus piernas para besarlo, Albert respondió a los besos apasionados.

Ella dijo: ¡Esto es por parte de la Señorita Elliot!, me dio órdenes de que te dijera ¡Que no serás de nadie más, solamente suyo!

Candy, ¡deja de jugar y suéltame! ¡Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te deseo!

¿Solamente me deseas William?

Candy se desabrochó la blusa bajo su mirada, tenía un sostén de encaje, acercó sus bubis a la cara de Albert, él se puso a besar sus pechos de forma desesperada.

Ella se quitó el sostén y Albert succionó sus pezones.

Candy, ¡déjame hacerte mía!

Si, pero si me dejas morderte dime ¿estás dispuesto a llevar mi marca?

Si, ¡hazlo ya!

Candy mordió a Albert hasta marcarlo.

-Él estaba tan excitado por el momento, que no sentía el dolor, tenía fuego en la mirada, él solo quería tomarla.

Después de eso, Candy volvió a besarlo.

¡No me hagas sufrir más! – desátame

Candy se bajó el pantalón del uniforme de policía, quedando en un cachetero que hacia juego con el bra de encaje.

Se sentó en sus piernas y el besó su cuello.

Candy, basta de juegos, me estoy muriendo de deseo

Candy lo miró, se volvió a montar, esta vez el mordisqueo suavemente sus pezones.

Ella vio su miembro erecto cubierto por el pantalón.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella le dijo: No me atrevo Albert.

¿Qué? -Dijo él incrédulo

Sólo quería darte el recado de ella, ¡no vuelvas a estar de resbaloso con Tomoko, ni conmigo!, ¡eres sólo de la Señorita Elliot!

Albert le dijo: Si me dejas así nuevamente, ¡no te lo perdonaré Candy!

Ya lo sé.

-Candy, reflexiona los dos queremos hacerlo, olvídate de los Elliot y piensa solamente en nosotros.

Soy leal a ellos, llamaré a George para que venga a rescatarte, no quiero darte otra descarga.

Candy tomó su celular, le marcó a George.

George, soy Candy, ven al departamento de tu jefe, lo tengo atado a una silla, te dejaré la llave en la maceta de afuera.

¡Candy no te vayas! Si cruzas esa puerta no te lo perdonaré.

Candy se vistió, tomó sus cosas, luego se acercó para darle un último beso, el volteó la cara con resentimiento.

Ella dio un suspiro hondo, salió del departamento y dejó las llaves en la maceta.

George llegó a la media hora, abrió la puerta, encontró a Albert atado a la silla, lo desató.

-Por favor retírate George, no tengo ganas de dialogar sobre esto.

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT.**

Al día siguiente Albert estaba esperando a Candy a la entrada del Corporativo Elliot.

Patrick Elliot lo vio en la recepción y se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-William ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

Señor Elliot, vengo hablar con Candice White

El Señor Elliot expresó sorprendido: ¡Por fin sabes lo de mi relación con Candy! la verdad veo como una niñería de Candy ocultar las cosas.

Albert se llenó de ira y dijo: Señor Elliot, vine a conversar con Candy, no con usted.

El señor Elliot se molestó por la actitud de Albert y le dijo: Candice en este momento está en el aeropuerto, se dirige a Japón con Sakura Saiga.

 **Hola Chicas, lindo fin de semana, saludos a Nayr, Alejandra, Yuleni Paredes, Carolina Macias, Susana Rojas, Glenda, Luz, mercedes, Rocío CR, Tania Lizbeth, flakita amjr, Patty, Jahzeel (milagro que te dejas leer), Gaby Grandchester, Gladys, Stormaw, Brigge.**


	17. Chapter 17

Albert se llenó de ira y dijo: ¡Señor Elliot!, vine a conversar con Candy, no con usted.

El señor Elliot se molestó por la actitud de Albert y le dijo: Candice en este momento está en el aeropuerto, se dirige a Japón con Sakura Saiga.

Albert se sintió triste con la noticia.

Sabes William, ya que estás aquí, tengo la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. -Dijo Patrick Elliot con tono de ironía.

Albert respondió: ¿Agradecerme de qué?

-Por despreciar a mi hija años atrás, por ese motivo ella estudió finanzas para tener algo en común contigo, ahora he empezado a cosechar sus éxitos en los negocios, se ha convertido en una mujer de un valor incalculable, no se la cedería por nada del mundo a alguien como tú, eres soberbio, altivo, orgulloso, déspota, ella se merece alguien como Tom Steven.

Albert pensó: _Pobre anciano senil, piensa que Tom es bueno, no sabe que le quiere bajar a la mujer._

-¡Me alegro que no me la ceda!, porque tampoco la quiero, así que no me importa.

*El señor Elliot se indignó diciendo: Eres tan diferente a tus sobrinos, ni parece que sean familia, me retiro Andrew, ¡te prohíbo que le dirijas la palabra a mi pequeña Candice!, ¡no quiero verte en el corporativo Elliot a partir de hoy, no tienes nada a que venir!

*El señor Elliot se dio la vuelta para irse a su oficina.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

-Buenos días Señor William

-Para mí no son buenos, George.

-¿Le gustaría contarme?

-Candy se fue a Japón, la fui a ver al Corporativo Elliot el Señor Patrick me lo informó, también me agradeció por haber despreciado a su hija Patricia, porque por ese motivo ella estudió finanzas y ahora está cosechando sus triunfos.

Señor William, yo quisiera decirle…..

-Espera George, deja que me desahogue, descubrí que Candy es la loca que me marcó el trasero, Patricia Elliot la mandó hacerme todas esas cosas, Candy cuando me tenía atado me dijo que yo sería solamente para la Señorita Elliot, creo que no hay otra mujer tan demente como ella.

\- Y dígame perdonará usted a la señorita Candy por todas las travesuras que le hizo.

-Me he dado cuenta que estoy obsesionado con ella, tengo que sacármela de la mente, es mentirosa, infiel, está loca igual que Patricia Elliot, por eso creo que lo mejor es que me haga novio de Tomoko Yamagami.

-Señor William, si usted no siente nada por esa chica, no debe de empezar una relación de noviazgo con ella.

-Tomoko no está loca como Candy o Patricia Elliot, dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, estoy seguro que Tomoko me ayudará a olvidarme de Candy.

 **TOKIO JAPON**

Sakura Saiga hospedó a Candy en su casa, le pidieron que dejara sus zapatos en un lugar especial.

*La familia de Sakura le dijo a Candy que para fortalecer los negocios entre Elliot y Saiga era favorable que se arreglara un matrimonio entre ella y el hijo mayor de Sakura.

 _Candy se imaginó caminando agarrada de la mano con el muchacho y a un japonesito Rubio, con ojos verdes rasgados, corriendo hacia ella._

*Ella dijo: que no era necesario que hubiera un matrimonio para que la alianza en los negocios funcionara.

-Señor Sakura, yo soy muy celosa, no creo que quiera tener una nuera así.

Después de eso Sakura la invitó a cenar a un restaurante en el centro de Tokio, él ordenó la comida para los dos.

Candy vio extraña la comida, Sakura la miraba con entusiasmo.

-Coma Candice, esto es un manjar culinario aquí en Tokio.

Candy se vio obligada a comer, luego de comerlo preguntó: ¿Qué era ese platillo que ingerí?

-Ojos de Atún rojo.

Candy pensaba: _No vomitaré, no lo haré, resiste estómago, resiste._

Luego le invitó una bebida extraña, y la puso sonriente enfrente de ella.

Candy dijo: Señor Sakura, me taparé la nariz.

-Como guste Candice

*Ella se bebió toda la copa.

Luego Sakura le indicó al chef que prepara la misma bebida enseñándole con que la preparaba.

Candy vio que agarró el Chef agarró una tortuga, sacó un poco de sangre la mezcló con jugo de manzana y zake.

Candy pensó: _Este nipón se está vengando por no acepté casarme con su hijo, ¡control Candy! ¡Control!._

*Al día siguiente abordaron el tren bala para ir a Ozaka, el trayecto duró dos horas y media, la llevaron a la compañía Saiga para enseñarle la tecnología en equipos de seguridad y espionaje que tenían, a Candy le pareció increíble todos los artefactos novedosos que le mostaron, definitivamente lo distribuiría el consorcio Elliot en Estados Unidos, después otra vez la torturó Sakura ya que la hizo comer sopa de serpiente marina, y pequeñas anguilas vivas, y de postre helado de pulpo.

Candy perdió dos kilos la primera semana que estuvo en Japón.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

*Stear, Paty, Archie y Annie estaban en el salón de juegos de la mansión.

*Stear estaba un poco nervioso, sacó un anillo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se hincó delante de Paty.

*Paty se sorprendió que se hincará

-Paty ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

*Archie y Annie estaban atónitos, Stear no le había revelado a su hermano que le propondría matrimonio a Paty.

-¡Si!- dijo Paty con lágrimas en los ojos.

*Archie y Annie aplaudieron, en ese momento Patrick Elliot entró al salón a saludar a los chicos, vio que Paty estaba contenta.

¡Papá!, Stear me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado.

-¡Muchacho!, ¡me da mucha alegría!, ¡mi hija no podría encontrar alguien mejor que tú!

-Gracias, Señor Elliot.

-Tenemos que hacer todo de la manera tradicional, dime ¿Cuándo vendrán tus padres a pedirme la mano de Paty!

-Señor Elliot, a mi tío William le corresponde ese honor ya que es el jefe del clan Andrew, mis padres están en Europa.

*El Señor Elliot frunció el ceño y dijo: Hace poco tuve un enfrentamiento con William, le prohibí el acceso al Corporativo Elliot, pero si no hay más remedio, lo tendré que recibir en mi casa, ustedes no tienen la culpa de mis diferencias con él.

*Sugiera usted la fecha.

-¡Quiero que Candy esté presente ese día! Por lo tanto propongo que el sábado dentro de quince días, ¿Hay algún problema?

-Por mí no hay problema, Señor Patrick- dijo Stear sonriente.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Después de una semana Albert llegó a la mansión para almorzar.

Cuando entró al comedor encontró a Paty en la mesa a lado de Stear, ella se puso nerviosa cuando vio entrar a Albert.

¡Buenas Tardes! A todos los presentes.

¡Buenas tardes!- Contestaron al unísono.

*Albert se sentó en el lugar principal de la mesa.

-Patricia, tenía tiempo que no nos visitabas.

Stear comentó: Tío, quiero informarte que Paty y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

-¡Vaya esto sí que es sorpresa! –Albert miraba fijamente a Paty

-William, quiero que apartes el Sábado de la próxima semana, ya que iremos a pedir la mano de Paty a su papá- dijo la Señora Elroy.

Albert pensó: ¡Por fin conoceré al papá de Candy! le diré las cosas que ha hecho su hija, que es amante de Patrick Elliot, que lo engaña con Tom Steven, ¡esa será mi oportunidad para desenmascararla delante de su padre!

-¡Me parece genial!, Paty ¿estará presente tu hermana Candy?

-Sí, ese día llegará de Japón.

-¿Puedo llevar a mi novia?

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo y Elroy dijo: ¿Tu novia?

-Si, le pedí a Tomoko Yamagami que sea mi novia.

-Elroy comentó: Ya luego hablaremos sobre eso William.

Archie puso una cara de alegría y dijo: Felicidades tío, esa chica es bonita.

Paty pensó: _Candy se llevará una gran sorpresa, no le comentaré que William Andrew irá a la casa con su novia._

-Si Señor Andrew, que Stear me diga cuantas personas irán por parte de los Andrew para que preparemos todo adecuadamente.

DIA DE LA PEDIDA DE MANO DE PATRICIA ELLIOT

Ese día fueron en una sola limosina, Stear, Albert, Tomoko y la Señora Elroy para la mansión Elliot, Archie iría por Annie aparte.

Paty le pidió el Tom el favor de que estuviera presente para apoyar a Candy, le explicó lo que pasaría.

Albert vio la calle y comentó: En esta misma calle está la mansión Elliot ¿verdad?

Stear dijo: Ahí es adonde vamos

Albert puso una cara de sorpresa: ¿Qué quieres decir con que vamos a la mansión Elliot?

La señora Elroy cerró los ojos porque sabía que se acercaba una tormenta, pensó que no había sido tan mala la idea de que Tomoko estuviera presente, ya que Albert se sabría comportar.

Stear contestó: El señor Patrick Elliot es el padre de mi novia Patricia Elliot, por consiguiente el Padre de Candice White Elliot.

Albert había quedado impactado con la noticia, se puso de todos colores.

La señora Elroy esperaba la reacción de Albert.

-Quieres decir que tu novia Paty fue a la que yo….

No tío, fue a Candy.

Albert pensó: _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella hizo todo eso para vengarse de mí! ¡Ella es la hija de Patrick Elliot! ¡no es su amante! ahora comprendo todo._

William ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Tomoko al verlo pálido.

-Nada amor, no me pasa nada.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Llegaron a la mansión, los pasaron al salón principal, Albert vio las fotos familiares enmarcadas donde estaba Patrick con sus dos hijas.

Había una de Candy cuando fue su presentación en sociedad, Albert contempló la foto.

El Señor Elliot entró al salón con Paty.

¡Sean Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar!

Los Andrew respondieron al unísono ¡Gracias!

Patrick se acercó a Elroy y se besaron en la mejilla, se vio obligado a estrecharle la mano a William.

-Señor Patrick ella es mi novia- dijo Albert

¡Qué sorpresa Tomoko! ¡Es un honor ser tu anfitrión!

Archie preguntó: su hija Candy, ¿estará presente en la reunión?

Si, Tom la fue a buscar al aeropuerto, después iría a cambiarse a su casa, ya ven los enamorados siempre quieren estar unos momentos a solas cuando se reencuentran.

Albert se llenó de celos al escuchar a Patrick.

 **Holas chicas aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Saludos a Stormaw, Nayr, Glenda, Alejandra, Susana Rojas, Flakita amjr, Kira Anima, Jahzeel, Rocio Cr, Mercedes, Gaby Grandchester, Brigge, Carolina Macias, Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Becky Grandchester.**

 **Investigué en internet y los platillos que mencioné se consumen en japón**


	18. Chapter 18

Tom estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que Candy apareciera, en ese momento vio que cruzó la puerta de acceso.

-¡Tom!

-¡Candy ¡

*Se abrazaron, Tom le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

-¡Te extrañe!

¡Yo más a ti amada amiga!

-Te traje un regalo especial –dijo Candy sonriente

*Ella sacó de su bolso un mazinger Z de colección.

Tom la miró sorprendido y le dijo: ¡Desde este momento seré tu esclavo! ¡Este era el que me faltaba para completar mi colección! ¡Candy me conoces muy bien!, sabes todo sobre mí.

-Y tú también sabes todo sobre mí, así que no me conviene pelearme contigo o divulgarás mis secretos, como hacen todos los ex novios de las artistas.

-Cómo crees nena, yo no haría algo así, no haría nada que te dañara.

-Lo sé, no te pongas serio, necesito reír

-Oh Candy, creo que es lo único que no harás hoy

-Porque Tom, ¿pasa algo?

-Patricia me dijo que viniera por ti, para que te informara, que hoy que pedirán su mano, estará presente en tu casa William Albert Andrew con su novia Tomoko Yamagami.

Candy dijo : ¡Se atrevió a hacerse novio de esa nipona!

-Si Candy

Candy dijo: Vamos a tu auto, Tom

*Fueron por el equipaje de Candy, Tom la guió donde había dejado su auto.

Tom pensó: Q _ue rara reacción de Candy, está inexpresiva._

*Cuando abordaron el auto, Candy gritó: P... Nipona y también gvjgrr?) & %&#& Albert, ¡pero esto no se quedará así!

Tom la miró sorprendido y dijo: ¡Sácalo Candy!, ¡desahógate!

Candy empezó a inhalar y exhalar y exclamó: ¡No quiero verlo!

-¡Pero tu papá quiere que estés presente!, ¿Bajaste de peso verdad?

¡Si! ¿Lo notaste? ¡La primera semana que estuve en Japón bajé dos kilos! Creo que se me desinflaron los senos.

-Ja ja ja ja ¡No es cierto! Así están bien, yo tengo unos kilos de más dame la receta que usaste.

-Ve a Japón y come todas las comidas raras que hay en los restaurantes, hasta comí helado de pulpo.

-Paso Candy, no comería eso.

-Gracias Tom, por distraerme de la realidad.

-Vamos a mi casa, para que te cambies antes de que te encuentres cara a cara con William.

Te traje otro regalo, pero te lo daré cuando lleguemos a tu casa

Llegaron a la Mansión Steven, la mamá de Tom salió a recibirlos

¡Candy! ¡hija! Seas bienvenida en esta tu casa- dijo la señora Steven al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Gracias, señora Steven, le traje un regalo, se lo daré a Tom para que él se lo entregue cuando regrese de mi casa, ¡ahorita llevamos prisa! tendría que revolver todo mi equipaje y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Mamá estamos de paso, Candy se cambiara de ropa luego iremos a su casa, porque hoy pedirán la mano de Paty.

¡Qué emoción!, me hubiera gustado tener una niña para que me vinieran a pedir su mano, ¡Me gustaría ver cómo piden la mano de Paty!.

-Si quiere puede venir con nosotros-dijo Candy sonriente.

-Si quiero Candy, las conozco desde que estaban en la preparatoria, luego Tom estudió psicología con tu hermana, pensé que algunas de ustedes se casaría con mi Tom.

-¡Mamá por favor!-dijo Tom apenado

*Candy sonrió y dijo: En cuanto me termine de vestir, nos iremos .

-¿Me permites arreglarte? ¡Soy muy rápida para maquillar! antes de conocer al papá de Tom era Maquilladora profesional en el canal de noticias más importante de Chicago, precisamente ahí fue donde lo conocí, le iban hacer una entrevista sobre productos lácteos y me tocó ponerle algo de polvo en la cara para que no se le viera brillosa.

-¡Mamá luego le cuentas esa historia! ¡se nos hace tarde!

-Ven a mi recámara Candy- dijo la señora Steven.

*Maquilló rápidamente a Candy, la peinó. Luego Candy le dijo que se cambiaría de ropa en el cuarto de Tom.

Candy dijo: Cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos para que te dé tu regalo, Tom

-El los cerró y Candy le puso algo en sus manos extendidas.

*Tom abrió los ojos, era un Kimono y sandalias japonesas.

Tom expresó: ¡Quieres morir! ¿Verdad? para no ver a William Andrew.

*Candy y el rieron

-¡Dáselo a tu mamá! dile que eso fue lo que le traje de regalo de Japón.

¡Ya sabía que no le habías comprado nada!, ¡hasta me extrañó que le dijeras eso!

-Realmente la olvidé, no creí que fuera a venir a tu casa llegando de Japón.

*Candy se cambió de ropa se puso un vestido bonito que se ajustaba a su hermosa figura.

*Partieron de hacia la mansión Elliot.

 **MANSIÓN ELLIOT**

*Estaban conversando todos en el salón cuando se escuchó el timbre.

El Señor Elliot comentó: Han de ser Candy y Tom, con permiso de ustedes voy a recibirla.

 _*Albert estaba deseoso de verla, desde que se enteró de su verdadera identidad ._

*Se escuchó .

-¡Papi!

-¡Hija! ¡Vienes más linda! -¡Señora Steven bienvenida! ¡Tom muchacho! gracias por traerme a mi niña.

*A Candy le temblaban las piernas, se abrió la puerta del salón, Candy iba del brazo con el Señor Elliot.

¡Buenas tardes!- saludaron Candy y los Stevens

 _*Albert la vio más hermosa que nunca, se quedó con la boca abierta recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada._

 _*Candy se soltó de su papá y fue a darle un beso a la señora Elroy._

-¡Tía Elroy! ¡Es un gusto verla!

 _*Tomoko le agarró la mano a Albert, porque notó que desde que apareció Candy por la puerta no cesaba de mirarla_

La Señora Steven comentó: Elroy Andrew, así que tú también vienes a pedir la mano de una de las Elliot.

*Cuando la Señora Steven comentó eso, Albert sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría.

Albert preguntó: Señora Steven, ¿Usted viene a pedir la mano de Candy?

Tom dijo: ¡Mamá deja de bromear! usaremos un día especial para eso, los protagonistas de hoy son Stear y Paty.

El señor Elliot comentó: La verdad, no estoy preparado para que se casen mis dos hijas en el mismo año, pero si no me queda de otra ¿Qué puedo hacer?

*Todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Albert que miraba a Candy sin parpadear.

Candy se acercó a Paty y Stear diciendo: ¡Felicidades deseo que sean muy felices!.

Candy y Paty se abrazaron y luego Candy abrazó a Stear.

*Tom fue por Candy la tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntos en un sillón para dos personas.

El Señor Elliot dijo: Ya que estamos todos, podemos pasar al comedor.

El señor Elliot señaló los lugares: Stear, siéntate a mi lado muchacho, Paty a lado de Stear, Elroy siéntate a mi derecha, señora Steven a lado de Elroy, Candy a lado de La Señora Steven con Tom, Archie a lado de Paty con Annie y Tomoko siéntate a lado de Annie.

*Todos se sentaron en los lugares asignados, se dieron cuenta que no mencionó a Albert el cuál se quedó de pie.

El señor Elliot dijo: Ah perdón, pensé que ya había mencionado a todos, siéntate donde puedas William.

Albert pensó: ¡Tiene razón! he sido grosero con él y ahora estamos en su casa, es su turno de tratarme mal.

Albert se sentó a lado de Tomoko.

Sirvieron la crema de zanahoria salía humito de los platos por lo caliente que estaba.

Albert no dejaba de mirar a Candy fijamente, ella no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, desde que llegó sino lo ignoraba completamente.

Tom probó la crema y se quemó, Candy reaccionó, buscó en su bolsa de mano una crema para quemaduras que solía llevar siempre, ella le untó la crema a Tom en los labios.

Albert apretó la mano de Tomoko del coraje, ella se quejó porque le había dolido el apretón.

-Disculpa, estoy nervioso amor0

Albert le dio un beso de disculpas, viendo de reojo si Candy lo miraba, pero Candy se tragaba y disimulaba sus celos.

Albert no podía soportar que Candy llenara de atenciones a Tom.

*Candy sopló y le dio la cucharada de crema a Tom en la boca.

*Albert recordó cuando la geisha le daba de comer en la boca al señor Yamagami, luego vio a Tom, y recordó a la geisha que le dio el Masaje, y pensó: ¡Eran ellos!, ¡ese par de cómplices! ¡Los dos se han estado burlando de mí! Hasta donde han querido.

El señor Elliot comentó: El amor está en la atmósfera, tenemos presentes a varias parejas de enamorados.

¡aaaa!-Exclamaron enternecidos varios de los presentes

También dijo el Señor Elliot: Vamos a descubrir, a la chica que será la siguiente en casarse cuando le caiga el ramo de novia de paty en la mano.

La señora Elroy comentó: Espero que sea a Candy.

Albert miró molesto a su tía por él comentario que hizo pensando: Mi tía anda alentando más a Steven para que se case con Candy.

Candy dijo: Bueno, les pido disculpas pero estoy muy cansada por el viaje, me iré a dormir a mi recámara, Tom por favor ven conmigo a descansar un rato.

El Señor Elliot dijo: Anda hija, ya cumpliste con nosotros acompañándonos a la mesa, Annie grabará todo con su celular y te lo enviará.

-Gracias

Candy se despidió de todos los presentes, besando a cada uno en la mejilla, menos a Albert.

Tom le dio las llaves a su mamá y dijo: Llévate el auto mami, me quedaré acompañando a Candy.

-Si hijo, no te apures acompaña a la niña.

Candy salió del comedor con Tom

Albert le preguntó Paty: ¿Me puedes decir dónde está el sanitario para las visitas?

* Paty le explicó

Albert fue atrás de Candy y Tom, los cuales ni se dieron cuenta que Albert los seguía.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, si se portan bien actualizo más rápido.**

 **Subí esta porque me llegaron mensajes y quedaron empatadas las otras dos historias y para que no hubiera descontento subí esta, si hay error disculpen vendré después a editarlo estoy de salida. saludos**


	19. Chapter 19

*Albert los vio en el último escalón de arriba, se perdieron de su vista, el intentó correr por las escaleras pero como el piso estaba cubierto de madera hizo escándalo y tuvo que aminorar el paso para que no se escuchara.

*Candy y Tom entraron a la habitación, Tom se quedó acostado en la cama de Candy, mientras ella se metió al baño para desmaquillarse y soltarse el cabello, Tom se puso a cambiar la tele, Candy se puso su pijama el juego era una blusa de algodón de tirantes, en lugar de pantalón tenía un short, salió del baño y Tom se impresionó al verla.

Albert se puso a escuchar tras las puertas de las habitaciones, para descubrir cuál era la de Candy.

-Tom estoy estropeada por el viaje, me duelen los hombros, el cuello y un poco la espalda.

-Si quieres, te doy un masaje, recuerda el masaje que le di a William cuando nos vestimos de Geishas.

-Tom, vi a William con cara de sufrimiento mientras lo masajeabas.

-Sí, era mi oportunidad para hacerlo sufrir, quizás si hubiese sido Tomoko, lo hubiera hecho con delicadeza.

-Ni menciones a esa Nipona, está bien dame el masaje.

-Acuéstate boca abajo- indicó Tom

*Candy se acostó a lado de Tom boca abajo, él se puso de rodillas cerca de ella y empezó a masajear sus hombros.

*Albert por fin encontró la puerta, puso su oído y escuchó que salían gemidos de la habitación de Candy

-Uum Tom me lo estás haciendo rico, ¡sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Has encontrado el punto exacto!

-Te está gustando ¿verdad?

-¡Yes! ¡yes! ¡Espera no lo hagas tan rápido, déjame disfrutarlo! sí a ese ritmo está mejor

*Albert se llenó de ira, tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta cuando ...

-Tío, me mandaron a buscarte, ya es hora que pidas la mano de Paty. -dijo Archie

*Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretaba los labios del disgusto pero tuvo que acompañar a Archie.

*-Estaban en el salón principal esperándolo, se sentó a lado de su novia.

-¿Por qué tardaste? -preguntó Tomoko

-Me perdí

*Media hora después Candy se quedó dormida con el masaje de Tom, lo último que le dijo antes de empezar a roncar es que sus manos eran mágicas. Tom se acostó a su lado contemplando su rostro angelical, se acercó besó uno de sus hombros y decidió irse.

* Tom se apareció en la puerta del salón, Albert lo miró con furia.

Archie dijo con disimulo: Tom, tienes abajo la bragueta del pantalón

-Así, gracias por decirme- Tom se subió el cierre del pantalón

*Albert se turbó por completo porque lo vió subirse la bragueta.

-El señor Elliot preguntó: ¿Cómo dejaste a la niña?

Tom contestó: La dejé dormida, la pobre estaba agotada.

Albert murmuró: ¡Viejo alcahuete!

¿Decías algo William?- preguntó el Señor Elliot con el ceño fruncido.

La Señora Elroy intervino diciendo: William a lo que venimos.

*Albert estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando le cedieron la palabra.

-¡William! -Tomoko le dio un codazo y Albert dijo: Señor Elliot, le pido me conceda la mano de su hija Candice.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo el Señor Elliot

-Para mi sobrino Stear- corrigió Albert

Stear dijo: Tío es la mano de Paty, no la de Candy.

Albert vio que todos lo miraban desconcertados y se le ocurrió decir: Candy, Paty, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, es que se me confunden los nombres.

El Señor Elliot contestó en gaélico: No sé en qué estás pensando William, si me estas pidiendo la mano de mi hija Patricia para Stear, si la doy, porque la verdad sí fuera para ti, no te concedería a ninguna de mis hijas.

Albert le contestó también en gaélico: Señor Elliot, otro día arreglaremos nuestras diferencias, por la unión de estos dos jóvenes sería bueno que limemos asperezas, me gustaría que me diera la oportunidad de enmendarme si lo he ofendido de alguna manera, yo estoy en la mejor disposición para que charlemos, sinceramente desearía tener una buena amistad con usted.

Patrick Elliot refutó nuevamente en gaélico: Mira William, cuando me hago la opinión sobre alguien, muy difícil cambio, que me disculpen los Andrew presentes si soy sincero, pero de mi parte quisiera tratarte lo menos posible. Ahora me veo obligado solamente por la felicidad de mi hija Paty.

*Albert se sintió mal por el comentario del Señor Patrick y más porque venía del padre de la mujer que amaba.

Paty dijo en gaélico : Papá, creo que te olvidaste que tenemos invitados, no es el momento para hacer este tipo de comentarios, estás fuera de lugar, en el poco tiempo que llevo tratando al Señor William lo he llegado a estimar y la verdad es que me gustaría que cambiaras tu actitud hacia él.

El Señor Elliot alzando los hombros dijo: Creo que nos desviamos un poco del propósito de la reunión, mejor decidamos democráticamente donde será la fiesta de compromiso, para que se empiece a trabajar sobre eso.

*Tom, la Señora Steven y Tomoko miraban a todos lados, porque no habían entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que habían conversado los Elliot y Andrew.

-Vamos a votar que levanten la mano los que quieren que se haga en la mansión Elliot- dijo Patrick levantando la mano pero nadie lo apoyó

Elroy dijo: Levantemos la mano los que queremos que sea en la mansión Andrew.

*Los Andrew junto a Paty levantaron la mano.

*Los que se abstuvieron de votar fueron los Steven y Tomoko.

*Después de eso quedaron de acuerdo que la fiesta de compromiso sería familiar solamente invitando algunas pocas amistades y se llevaría a cabo en tres semanas a partir de ese día e invitarían a un diario de Chicago para que publicaran la noticia en la sección de sociales.

*Después de dejar a Tomoko en su departamento Albert dijo en la Limusina: Tía quiero que abogues por mí, delante del Señor Elliot para que cambie su opinión con respecto a mi persona.

-Y a ti ¿Que más te da lo que piense Patrick de ti? – Elroy ya se imaginaba que Candy era el motivo, pero quería que William confesara que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

-Nuestras familias se unirán, seria feo y vergonzoso que lo que pasó hoy se volviera a repetir en la fiesta de compromiso o en la boda.

Stear comentó: Estoy de acuerdo con mi tío, Tía Elroy, fue muy incómodo presenciar eso.

-Tienes razón, sería desagradable, hablaré con él.

-Te lo agradezco de antemano tía- dijo Albert con un poco de tranquilidad.

*Esa noche Albert no pudo dormir, lo atormentaban los celos y pensaba: _Será que Candy y Tom estaban haciendo el amor, ella gemía, pero no sería la primera vez que me equivoco, cuando vi a Candy besando a don Patrick en la mejilla asumí que eran amantes y me equivoqué, ella dice que son amigos nada más, pero el Señor Elliot hizo varias insinuaciones de que Tom y Candy son pareja, ¡esta mujer me volverá completamente loco!, lo que debo hacer es casarme con Tomoko, ella está cuerda para no pensar en la desquiciada de Candy, ¡pero es tan hermosa!, despierta todos mis sentidos cada vez que la veo._

Pasaron los días y Annie llego a visitar a Archie al corporativo Andrew.

Señor William ¡qué gusto verle!

-Hola Annie- saludó Albert

-Quedé con Archie que nos veríamos aquí- explicó Annie

-Ah, ¿quieres que le hable para decirle que lo estás esperando?-ofreció Albert

-No es necesario me dijo que se le hizo tarde, vendrá dentro de media hora. Por cierto ahora que lo veo, quiero invitarlo para mi cumpleaños, el sábado haré una reunión en la terraza de mi casa, nadaremos, escucharemos música prepararemos carnes asadas, será algo íntimo mis padres salieron fuera del país y no tengo ánimos de organizar algo grande, sólo invité a Paty y Stear, Candy y Tom...

Albert al escuchar el nombre de Candy dijo con prontitud: ¡Me dará gusto asistir!

-Puede llevar a su novia también

-Claro que la llevaré – dijo Albert con cierto compromiso, por un momento deseó ir solo para poder encarar a Candy en alguna oportunidad.

*Albert todos los días pasaba por la mansión Elliot a fin de ver a Candy, al único que veía era a Tom, yéndose o llegando a la mansión de los Elliot.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Annie, ella no le había comentado a Candy que Albert y Tomoko estaban invitados.

Estaban en la piscina Paty, Stear, Tom y Candy.

Albert y Tomoko aparecieron con sus trajes de baño, Albert vio que Candy estaba en los hombros de Tom con un bikini haciendo luchitas con Paty y Stear, se tragó sus celos al ver que Tom la tenía agarrada por las pantorrillas, exhaló un poco tratándose de controlar.

-Vamos entrar a la piscina Albert- dijo Tomoko

Candy y Tom le ganaron a Stear y Paty en las luchas acuáticas.

Albert y Candy cruzaron miradas, ambos estaban celosos.

Stear dijo: ¡A que no le ganan a mi tío William y Tomoko!

Candy dijo desafiando a Tomoko: ¡Claro que sí! le ganaría a Tomoko, pero no me conviene derribarla porque es mi socia.

Tomoko dijo: ¡Yo no soy tu socia! ¡Mi papá es el socio de los Elliot! y no me vencerás porque llevo en mis venas sangre de los Samurai.

Albert dijo: Y a mí no me vencerá Tom, porque tengo en mis venas sangre de los bárbaros escoceses.

Tom dijo: Y yo tengo en mis venas sangre de los más valientes vaqueros.

Tomoko se subió en los hombros de Albert.

Dijeron las reglas: No se valía morder, ni jalarse el cabello.

Tomaron sus posiciones y empezó la lucha se agarraron de los brazos Tomoko y Candy y se empujaban para ver quién caía primero al agua, Tom y Albert se empujaban con sus torsos, Tomoko al verse perdida le jaló el cabello a Candy la cual reaccionó violentamente parándose en los hombros de Tom y aventándose como luchadora hacia Tomoko, la estaba ahogando en la piscina, Albert y Tom tuvieron que separarlas porque vieron que se estaban peleando de verdad.

Al lograr separarlas Tomoko le hizo la señal a Candy de que la iba a degollar, Candy levantó el codo haciendo una Señal grosera.

Tomoko empezó a gritarle a Albert en Japonés: ¡Porque me separaste de esa rubia oxigenada! ¡Me hubieras dejado acabar con ella de una buena vez!.

Albert le dijo: ¡Amor tranquilízate! Es solo un juego

-¡Para mí no es juego! ¡Candy no sabe todavía lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Quiero volver a luchar con ella!

-¡Basta Tomoko! Además, si no te la hubiera quitado Tom de encima, a esta hora estuvieras ahogada.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo la estaba venciendo!

-¡Si no te calmas! ¡Nos tendremos que ir de aquí- dijo Albert

-Tomoko quería seguir en la reunión y trató de tranquilizarse.

Candy se acercó con Tom a Tomoko y dijo con cara inocente: Vengo a disculparme Tomoko, sólo era un juego.

-Tomoko queriendo guardar la compostura y mostrar su inteligencia emocional dijo: Yo también estaba jugando, ¿Acaso pensaste que me alteré en algún momento! No tengo nada de qué alterarme, tengo a mi lado al hombre más cotizado de todo Chicago.

Candy miró a Albert y dijo: Si Tomoko eso es cierto. Tom sigamos nadando.

Albert y Tomoko se acercaron a la mesa para comer.

-Candy tranquila, no muestres que estás celosa- aconsejó Tom.

-Tienes razón, oyes se me olvidó ponerme bloqueador solar, me lo untarías en la espalda y en mis piernas.

* A Tom se le aceleró el corazón y le dijo: Candy soy tu amigo, pero también soy de carne y hueso.

-¡Vamos Tom! o le pido el favor a Archie.

-No espera, yo lo hago.

Candy se acostó boca abajo en la camilla de la piscina.

Tom fue a buscar su bloqueador, Albert los estaba observando minuciosamente.

Tom se sentó cerca de Candy, puso un poco de bloqueador en su mano y se lo untó a Candy en la espalda y en los brazos.

Albert no pudo resistir y gritó: ¡Tom! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta, Candy sonrió al escuchar el grito de Albert.

-¡Deja de hacer eso y vengan a comer con nosotros!- compuso la frase Albert.

Albert miró a todos y dijo: Que vengan de una vez, para que luego organicemos alguna otra actividad de recreación.

Candy y Tom se acercaron, para almorzar, se sentaron enfrente de Albert y Tomoko.

Paty dijo: Tomoko, me preguntaba si te gustaría ser una de mis damas de honor en mi boda.

Tomoko sonriente dijo: ¡Claro que sí!, el honor será para mí.

Terminaron de comer, nadaron más horas, le entregaron los regalos a Annie.

Luego decidieron ir todos al cine para terminar la velada, agarraron una fila completa del cine, Albert y Candy se sentaron en los extremos. Candy le dijo a Tom que iría al baño, Albert al ver que Candy salió sola se disculpó con Tomoko y dijo que iría al baño.

Albert la alcanzó la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró a un rincón.

-¡Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar Candy!

-¡Suéltame! O te acusaré con la nipona

Albert la besó a la fuerza, y le dijo: Te espero mañana en mi departamento, sino tendré que decirle a tu padre de tu mal comportamiento.

 **Hola Chicas ya casi estamos a fin de semana.**

 **¿Qué piensan? ¿Irá Candy a meterse a la boca del lobo?**

 **Saludos a Jahzeel, Glenda (Me alegra saber que te sientes un poco mejor, espero en Dios pronto te recuperes) Ana maría, Eliza-sq, Nayr, Patty, Rocio CR, Susana Rojas, Diana Lujan, Carolina Macías, Tania Lizbeth, paulayjoaqui, Brisi, Deicj89, Yuleniparedes, Evesu, Flakita amjr, Melissa Andrew, Stormaw, Fandcya, Mercedes (te he fallado, es que se me hacen difíciles esas escenas, pero ya pronto muy pronto) Gaby Grandchester, María 1972, Liovana, Maiira Huiir, Luz, Becky Grandchester, Loren Rios, Jina, Gina Riquelme.**


	20. Chapter 20

\- ¡No iré a tu departamento!, de seguro has llevado a Tomoko, todo el lugar ha de estar impregnado de su olor.

-¿Estás celosa de ella?- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-¡Te dije que no volvieras estar de coqueto con nadie y te hiciste su novio!, ¡así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Me has provocado Candy!, ¿crees que puedes despertar el interés sexual de un hombre y dejarlo con las ganas?, ¡te has burlado de mí, hasta dónde has querido!, ¡te mostraré que conmigo no se juega!

*Albert la tomó por la muñeca, la llevó a rastras a su auto la subió en la parte trasera, ella se le montó y se besaron desenfrenadamente, él la acarició, Candy hizo ruidos de placer, que hicieron que Albert no pudiera resistir y su cuerpo reaccionara al escuchar sus gemidos.

-Candy, vamos algún lugar donde estemos solos, aquí nos pueden llevar a la cárcel por faltas a la moral.

-¡Házmelo aquí mismo!

-Quiero disfrutarte completamente desnuda, ¡iremos a otro sitio!

*Cuando se bajó para ir al asiento del conductor, Candy se bajó del auto y fue corriendo hacia el ascensor, Albert fue tras ella pero no la pudo alcanzar porque se cerró la puerta del elevador.

*Candy entró a la sala del cine

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Ay Tom, no te diré lo que hice en el sanitario, eso es algo privado.

Tom sonrió solamente

*Albert se sentía frustrado, fue caminando hacia la sala del cine, se dio cuenta que las muchachas lo miraban y murmuraban, el miró hacia abajo, vio que tenía abultado el pantalón, tuvo que ir al baño hasta que se le bajara la erección.

*Después que terminó la película, quedaron de acuerdo que irían apoyar a Tom ya que participaría en un rodeo a las afueras de Chicago.

Albert escuchó que Candy le dijo a Tom: Si ganas, te daré un premio que te gustará mucho.

Tomoko estaba cerca de Candy y preguntó: ¿Con qué tipo de ropa hay que ir a un rodeo?

Candy contestó: Yo iré vestida con una blusa roja, jeans y botas, el color rojo aleja a esos animalitos

* Candy se acercó a Tomoko y le dijo al oído: Ese es el color favorito de Albert, con decirte que me extrañó que se hiciera tu novio, ya que le gustan las pelirrojas.

*Luego dijo en voz alta: Tomoko por favor no te vayas a vestir de rojo o dirán que estamos uniformadas.

*Tomoko le preguntó a William mientras la llevaba de regreso a su departamento.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito William?

-El rojo, por la pasión que representa

Tomoko pensó: Esa rubia oxigenada, no atraerá la mirada de William, yo también me vestiré de rojo.

*Por fin llegó el día del rodeo a las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago, al llegar a la entrada del rodeo Tomoko vio que Candy no se había vestido de rojo y ella sí.

-¿No que vendrías vestida de rojo? – dijo dirigiéndose a Candy

Candy dijo: Sospeché que traerías ese color, por eso decidí venir de cuadros

*Entraron a las instalaciones y los becerros se aventaban hacia las cercas cuando veían pasar a Tomoko, unos guardias del rodeo se acercaron a ellos.

-Señorita le vamos a suplicar que salga de las instalaciones, regrese cuando se haya cambiado, el color que está usando provoca la reacción de los becerros y los toros y no podremos cuidarla si la siguen.

Tomoko dijo: ¡No dice en ningún lugar que esté prohibido usar el color rojo!

Les respondieron: No hay que prohibirlo, es por sentido común, le acompañaremos a la salida.

-¡William acompáñame!

-Amor, me inscribí en uno de los concursos.

Candy preocupada preguntó: Albert, ¿Estás seguro que vas a participar?, podrías salir lesionado

-Si Tom puede yo también- dijo Albert con seguridad en su voz.

Todos alzaron los hombros, confirmando que sabía lo que hacía.

*Agarraron a Tomoko por el brazo y Candy le hizo la señal de despedida sonriendo.

Stear y Paty dijeron: no te preocupes tío, nosotros acompañaremos a Tomoko, para que no se aburra mientras espera a que salgas.

\- Dirán para que no sea burra- dijo Candy riendo

Albert le dijo: ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?

Candy puso cara de inocente: ¡Siempre piensas lo peor de mí!

*Tom iba a concursar montando un toro salvaje (sin domar), llegó su turno, el toro empezó a dar de brincos para tirar a Tom de su lomo, pero como era un experto no cayó sino después de 30 segundos Tom saltó cayendo de pie y todos le aplaudieron.

*Pasaron dos concursantes más y fue el turno de Albert, lo llevaron dónde estaba encerrado el toro, se montó y tenía guantes en la mano para que la soga no lo quemara, soltaron al toro el cual en el primer salto, hizo que Albert saliera volando en el aire cayendo de boca en el piso.

*Candy y Tom fueron corriendo hacia él, lo encontraron con la boca llena de tierra, Candy recogió el diente que se le había caído, rápidamente lo subieron en la ambulancia.

*Después de unas horas, Albert vio a Candy, vestida de enfermera.

-William vengo a darte tu tratamiento.

-¡Candy te ves hermosa con el uniforme blanco! ¿Cómo supiste que es una de mis fantasías?

-Hoy se te hará realidad

*Cerró la puerta, se acercó a él, se bajó el cierre del uniforme quedando en lencería de encaje blanco, se subió a su cama y le subió la bata a Albert, comenzó a besarlo luego se montó en él.

-¡Si Candy!, sigue saltando así.

*El doctor, Stear y Archie vieron que Albert movía su cuerpo rítmicamente hacia arriba y ´gemía: Um sii um si um.

-Doctor, ¡mi tío se está convulsionando!-dijo preocupado Stear

El doctor dijo: Más bien creo que está alucinando por el medicamento que le pusieron para calmarle el dolor de que se le cayó el diente.

Archie se empezó a reír y dijo: Más bien, yo creo que está teniendo un sueño húmedo.

-En la tomografía salió todo perfecto, así que mi inclino por alucinaciones-aseguró el doctor.

Tomoko dijo en la sala de espera: ¡Eso le pasa, por dejar que me sacaran del rodeo!.

Paty y Annie dijeron: Pobre Señor William.

Candy pensó: Tendré una parte de Albert cerca de mi corazón, mandaré hacer un Dije con su diente y me lo pondré con una cadena.

*Todos regresaron a la ciudad, Archie se quedó cuidando a Albert, al día siguiente fue al dentista para que le pusieran el diente.

*Tom acompañó a Candy a una joyería, para elegir el diseño que tendría el Dije, con el diente de Albert.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta de compromiso.

Llegaron los Elliot y los Steven a la mansión Andrew, se sentaron juntos.

Albert pensó: Ahora estamos en mi territorio, de este día no pasa en que seas mía Candy.

Candy hablemos- dijo Tom

-¿Qué pasa Tom? ¡No me gusta que te pongas serio!

-No te entiendo, si dices que amas a William, porque no hablas claramente con él.

-William no quiere hablar conmigo, sólo quiere tener relaciones.

-¿Y qué tiene Candy?, ¿si te gusta y le gustas?

-Él tiene novia Tom, además no quiero tener sexo casual, cuando me entregue será con un hombre que sienta que me ama, que me acepta tal como soy, un poco loca, neurótica, impulsiva, testaruda etc., que me haga sentir segura. Albert no se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme, en cambio con Tomoko, si va en serio.

-Candy, yo te acepto tal como eres.

-Lo sé amiguito, yo también a ti, tú y yo nos amamos como hermanos.

*Tom respiró profundo.

Tomoko no se le despegaba ningún momento a Albert.

*Él le había dado instrucciones a George que lo llamara a la oficina para firmar documentos, y así poderse apartar de Tomoko por unos minutos.

*Mandó a un mesero que le dijera a Candy que tenía una llamada del Señor Yamagami, y que la podía atender en la oficina de la mansión Andrew.

*Ella fue siguiendo al mesero, cuando entró, Albert cerró la puerta.

*Tenía una mirada cargada de deseo.

-¡Por fin estamos solos Candy! quiero que hablemos, me cansé de estar como el gato y el ratón contigo.

-Está bien hablemos- dijo Candy.

-Quiero que me digas ¿porque me hiciste todas esas tonterías?, ¿fue para vengarte de lo que te hice cuando nos conocimos?

-Primero quiero que me digas, hasta donde piensas llevar tu relación con Tomoko- preguntó Candy.

-Depende del resultado de lo que hablemos ahora.

Él la miró y dijo: ¡No puedo más Candy!, ¡te deseo!

Se acercó a ella y dijo: ¡Déjame saborear tus labios!

*La besó, ella correspondió a ese beso.

-Albert, termina con Tomoko

-Olvídate de ella Candy, regálame por un momento tu cuerpo, para saciar esta sed que tengo de ti.

*Él la tomó de la mano y la guió a unas escaleras ocultas atrás del librero de la oficina.

*Candy se sentía nerviosa, llegaron a la habitación de Albert y el la besó y comenzó acariciarla.

-Albert, yo no quiero tener relaciones

-Candy, nos deseamos

-Si, pero no quiero hacerlo sólo por deseo

-¡Por favor Candy!, ¡no me digas que no lo has hecho antes!

-¡No lo he hecho!

Albert dijo: Me has mentido muchas veces, ya no sé si creerte, pero aunque me hayas mentido, no han cambiado mis sentimientos por ti, quiero ser el primero entonces.

*Albert la miró profundamente, hizo que Candy se perdiera por completo.

-Desnúdate

-Albert, yo tengo miedo, la verdad es que deseo hacerlo con alguien que quiera tener una relación de noviazgo conmigo, tú no me estás dando ninguna garantía.

-Primero tengo que terminar con Tomoko

-Hazlo, después seremos novios.

-Pero estoy un poco preocupado, Paty la invitó para que fuera dama de su boda.

-¡Ya tomaste entonces tu decisión!

*Candy se separó de él, iba hacia la puerta y Albert le tapó el paso.

-¡Espera! Dame dos semanas para irla preparando, fue un impulso tonto que tuve el hacerla mi novia, estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

El vio la cadena con el Dije…

-¿Qué es esto?

-El diente que se te cayó en el rodeo.

-¿Por qué usas algo así? ¡Acaso soy un trofeo para ti Candy?

-No Albert, quería tener una parte de ti conmigo.

-¡Esas son las cosas que me confunden contigo Candy! no sé si estás bien de la cabeza.

-Candy se molestó por el comentario y le dijo: ¡pues no estaría bien de la cabeza si acepto a salir contigo!

Ella quiso salir de la habitación y Albert le dijo: Espera, perdona, no quise decir eso, necesito conocerte, si no hubiera estado Tomoko, de una vez hubiéramos anunciado nuestro compromiso también-.

Candy dijo: No, porque primero tienes que hablar con mi papá.

-El me odia

-Algo le habrás hecho.

-Si he dicho cosas que lo han ofendido, tengo que pedirle disculpas.

Tocaron la puerta y dijeron: Señor William, ya van anunciar el compromiso de la Señorita Paty y del Señor Stear.

-Sí, allá voy.

Albert la miró y le dio otro beso

-¿Cuándo podremos vernos?

-Toda la semana que viene estaré auditando.

-¿Puedo verte en tu oficina? ¿Cuando todos se hayan ido?

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, quizás pueda ayudarte para que salgas más temprano.

-Candy se acordó del muro y dijo: Mejor nos hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, que nos esperan.

*Cuando salieron de la habitación, Tomoko salió de atrás de la cortina en que se había escondido, y había escuchado todo lo que Candy y Albert habían hablado.

-¡Esto no se quedará así, Rubia oxigenada!, ¡William no será para ti!

*Tomoko fue atrás de ellos.

Anunciaron el compromiso, Albert y Candy se miraban sonrientes.

Después de dos horas se fue la gente mayor y los jóvenes pusieron Karaoke.

La primera a la que pusieron a cantar fue a Candy.

Albert la miraba enamorado, Tomoko, estaba molesta.

 **Me vuelves) Loca**

 **(You drive me) Crazy"**

De Britney Spears

Nene, estoy tan interesada en ti  
Tienes ese algo, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?  
Nene, me haces girar alrededor,  
La tierra se está moviendo, pero no puedo sentir el suelo

Cada vez que me miras  
Mi corazón salta, es fácil de ver  
Amarte a ti, significa mucho más  
Más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes

Me vuelves loca  
Simplemente no puedo dormir  
Estoy tan emocionada, estoy en lo profundo  
Loca, pero se siente bien  
Nene pensar en ti, me mantiene despierta en toda noche

Dime, que estás interesado en mi  
Que yo soy la única que tus ojos ven  
Dime que no estoy en la tristeza, oh  
Que no estoy desperdiciando  
Mis sentimientos en ti  
Amarte a ti significa mucho más  
Más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes…

Albert estaba extasiado, le gustaba todo lo que veía de Candy.

 **En ese momento pasó Tomoko y busco una canción mexicana llamada Mío de Paulina Rubio.**

No es ningún juego de niños, estar como estoy

No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor

Siempre creí que los celos, eran un cuento

y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

Quien me lo iba a decir

Que también a mí me robaría la razón...

Mío, ese hombre es mio,

A medias pero mío, mío, mío.

Para siempre mío,

Ni te le acerques es mío.

Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.

Ese hombre es mío.

Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar

Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar

La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas

Va matando sueños, en tu corazón.

Sé que sería feliz

Si un día por fin, el me eligiera a mí...

Mío, ese hombre es mío,

A medias pero mío, mío, mío.

Para siempre mío,

Ni te le acerques es mío.

Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.

Ese hombre es mío.

Nada ni nadie me lo quitará

Nada en el mundo nos separara...

Después que terminó de cantar miró a Candy.

Todos los chicos se dieron cuenta que había sido un desafío.

 **Hola Chicas aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este Fic, ya saben con sus comentarios puedo constatar si este fic puede seguir adelante. Saludos**

 **Saludos a Carolina Macías, Jina, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, yuleni paredes,**

 **Jane, Gaby Grandchester, Becky Grandchester, flakita amjr, Mercedes (¿cumplí un poco tus expectativas?), Ana María, Amy, Susana Rojas, Kira anima, Glenda, Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Gladys, Nayr, Luz, Loren Rios.**

 **Les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic. olvidé como amar, que quedará por Amores de plataforma y Dame la oportunidad de amarte**


	21. Chapter 21

*En toda la semana Albert y Candy no pudieron verse ya que Tomoko le había dado a Candy todos los pedidos de material y los estados financieros descuadrados, ella tuvo que analizar donde estaba el error para informarle a Patrick.

* Albert estaba desesperado por ver a Candy, trataba de evadir a Tomoko pero ella hacía todo lo posible por estar con él.

*Por fin llegó el fin de semana y Paty los había citado para ir a Nueva York para que eligieran los diseños de los vestidos para las damas de honor y los trajes de los padrinos, se irían en el Jet de los Andrew.

*Cuando entró Candy en el Jet, vio que Albert estaba con Tomoko, ella le estaba pasando una servilleta por la boca ya que estaban comiendo hojaldras. Albert en cuanto vio a Candy le retiró la mano a Tomoko.

*Candy y Tom se sentaron atrás de Tomoko y Albert.

*Candy pateó el asiento de Tomoko y dijo: ¡ay me tropecé! disculpen

Tomoko dijo en Japonés: ¡Torpe!

*Albert cerró los ojos porque sabía que Candy entendía bien el japonés y esperaba alguna reacción de ella. Candy tenía su bolsa en la mano y la iba a golpear en la cabeza pero Tom la detuvo, sólo se escuchaba el forcejeo entre Tom y Candy.

Después de media hora de vuelo Candy dijo: Con permiso Tom, voy al baño.

Albert la escuchó y le dijo a Tomoko: buscaré mi portafolio en la parte trasera.

Albert fue tras Candy, Tom vio que Tomoko miró hacia atrás, se iba a sentar a su lado para entretenerla, pero Archie le ganó.

-Tomoko, ¡qué bien luces!

Tomoko se sonrojó y dijo: Gracias

*Archie se puso a platicar con ella sobre la posibilidad de fabricar drones, y ella le explicaba los avances que tenían en Japón.

 _Mientras tanto, Albert tenía acorralada a Candy en un rincón._

-No atendiste a mis llamadas.

-Tuve mucho trabajo, tu novia me entregó todo desorganizado y tuve que analizar la información y ordenarla para entregársela a mi papá.

Albert la besó y le dijo: New York es muy grande, quiero que nos escapemos de la vista de todos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para estar solos por unas horas

-Con la que estarás a solas será con Tomoko, ya que sigue siendo tu novia.

-Candy, quería apartarme poco a poco de ella, pero tu hermana frustró mis planes haciéndola su dama de honor.

 _ ***Por otro lado Annie le hizo señas a Tom y él fue hacia ella.**_

-¿Qué pasa Annie?- preguntó extrañado Tom

-Siento que Archie, terminará conmigo

-Son imaginaciones tuyas

-No Tom, desde que apareció Tomoko, ha hecho todo lo posible por simpatizarle, creo que me moriré de tristeza.

-Ya sabes que nos tienes a Candy y a mí, tenemos que hacer un plan para que Tomoko se vaya a su país.- dijo Tom en solidaridad a Annie.

-Tom por favor tócame el rostro y dame un beso en la mejilla para que compruebe si Archie reacciona.

*Tom se acercó a Annie y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, Archie los miró pero no hizo ninguna expresión.

 _La única pareja bien ubicada y formal eran Stear y Paty que destilaban miel._

*Llegaron con la diseñadora Carolina Herrera, la cual le enseñó sus diseños a Archie para los trajes de los varones.

Archie escogió el modelo que llevarían los padrinos.

Luego atendió a las chicas, entre todas eligieron el color y la tela de los vestidos, pero los diseños serían diferentes para cada una de ellas.

*La diseñadora mandó a sus modistas para que les tomaran las medidas a todas.

Tomoko se acercó a Carolina y preguntó: ¿Me puedo probar uno de los vestidos de novia?

-Claro

-Quiero hacerlo, para que me lo vea mi novio.

*Candy la escuchó, hizo una mueca y respiró profundo.

*Se lo pusieron y ella se puso frente a Albert, el vio a Tomoko con el vestido de novia y miró preocupado a Candy quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

*Tomoko quiso ir hacia Albert y Candy le aplastó la cola del vestido haciendo que Tomoko se cayera hacia atrás. Albert fue a recogerla como todo caballero.

Todos miraron a Candy de manera acusadora.

*La diseñadora para relajar el ambiente dijo: ¿Por qué no se toman una foto juntos?

Tomoko dijo: ¡Me parece buena idea! ¡Albert! ponte a mi lado.

Archie Tomó las fotos con su celular.

Paty llamó a Albert aparte y le dijo: Debe llevarse a Tomoko después de que terminen de tomar las medidas, porque Candy es capaz de no dejar que salga viva Tomoko de New York.

Albert le contestó: Paty, yo en realidad estoy interesado en Candy y me preocupan sus sentimientos, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para terminar con Tomoko, ahora lo que más deseo es estar cerca de tu hermana.

Paty se quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de Albert.

Candy comentó: Me iré con Tom al departamento que mi papá tiene en la ciudad.

Tom dijo: Candy, quedé con Annie que la acompañaría a visitar algunas tiendas.

-Albert comentó: Me gustaría acompañarte para que no te vayas sola.

Tomoko rápidamente dijo: ¡No me puedes dejar sola William!

Archie comentó: Te haré compañía Tomoko, así seguiremos nuestra conversación sobre el negocio de los drones.

*Albert llamó la limusina para dejar a Candy en el departamento.

*Ambos estaban emocionados por pasar unos momentos a solas.

*En cuanto la limusina se alejó de la vista de los demás, Albert se aventó sobre Candy, para besarla.

-¿Te gustaría ir al departamento que tenemos los Andrew?

-Candy dijo: Tengo boletos para un concierto en Central Park, en realidad Tom y yo íbamos a ir, no sé porque, en el último momento se negó.

Albert se sintió un poco desilusionado y dijo: ¿Ibas a estar sola con él?

-Si, con mi mejor amigo.

-Candy yo desearía ser tu mejor amigo y tu único amante, quisiera llegar a conocerte tanto o más de lo que Tom te conoce.

-Bueno entonces empezaremos hoy- dijo Candy sonriente.

Candy abrió su bolsa, se empezó a desabrochar la blusa elegante que tenía puesta, Albert la miraba entusiasmado, sacó una blusa de lentejuelas grandes y se la puso, sacó un pantalón ajustado y se quitó la falda formal que tenía.

Llegaron temprano al parque, ella dio sus boletos, se sentaron en el césped para esperar que se llenara el espacio.

-¿Que sueles hacer los fines de semana? Candy.

Albert no quiero decírtelo.

¿Por qué?, ¡Candy quiero que me tengas confianza!

-Son actividades que realizo con Tom, vamos al cine, al teatro, concursos, conciertos o a veces nos quedamos en mi casa o voy a su casa para ver películas o aprender pasos de baile.

-Es decir, todo lo que hace una pareja de enamorados.

-Todo lo que hacen los amigos.

*Candy vio que vendían playeras de los Backstreet boys, le compró una a Albert e hizo que se la pusiera, luego le pintó la cara con colores fluorescentes para que resplandeciera en la noche, ella también se pintó la cara.

Albert pensó, es muy joven para mí, ¿Será que aguantaré su ritmo?

Empezó el concierto y Candy coreaba las canciones. Albert solo escuchaba ruido.

Luego una persona muy alta se puso enfrente de Candy y no le permitió ver el escenario, Albert le ofreció sus hombros para que ella pudiera seguir viendo al grupo.

¡Te amo Kevin! ¡Te amo Brian! -Gritaba Candy.

Terminó el concierto y Albert había quedado un poco sordo.

-¡Ya son las 10 pm!- dijo Candy asustada.

-No te preocupes, le di indicaciones a Archie para que llevara a Tomoko a un hotel, todos los Andrew nos quedaremos en el departamento.

-Candy dijo: Tom se quedara en nuestro departamento

¿Por qué mejor no viene al de nosotros? Así estarán solamente chicas en tu departamento.

-Ay, no te apures, Tom es de confianza.

*Albert hizo una mueca.

*Después de eso la llevó a un restaurante, toda la gente los miraba porque tenían pintada la cara y tenían pulseras fluorescentes.

-Después que Archie dejó a Tomoko en el hotel, fue al departamento de los Elliot, para conversar con Annie.

Salieron al balcón del departamento.

-Me di cuenta, que sólo te había invitado a salir por estar cerca de Candy, Annie no quisiera que nuestra relación avance no quiero llegar al matrimonio, sé que eres una buena chica y muy bonita, pero no logré enamorarme de ti.

*Annie lloró desconsolada

Archie se despidió de ella diciendo: Es mejor así, no quisiera que pasemos por un divorcio.

Annie se quedó llorando, Tom y Paty se acercaron para consolarla.

 _*Por mientras Albert y Candy disfrutaban de besos y caricias en la limusina._

-¡Candy! quisiera más contigo

-Albert tengo miedo, le debo respeto a mi papá.

-Eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que desees con tu cuerpo.

-Sí, pero con mi novio, recuerda que no has terminado con Tomoko.

-¡Vamos a un hotel Candy!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Tom ¿Qué pasa?

-Archie, terminó con Annie, ella está desconsolada.

-¿Cómo se atrevió hacerle eso? Ilusionarla, para después abandonarla.

*Candy miró a Albert, el cual estaba expectante.

-Sí, en seguida voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu sobrino terminó con Annie.

-Me dijo que lo haría, él estaba enamorado de ti, pero no logró enamorarse de Annie.

-Albert no quisiera que sufriera Tomoko, por nuestra causa.

-Candy, yo no me he comprometido con Tomoko, y pienso que es más sano terminar la relación, para que tú y yo podamos iniciar la nuestra. ¿Cuándo seamos novios podremos tener relaciones?

-¡Albert!, si lo hacemos, luego no habrá misterio o emoción entre nosotros.

-Pero habrá confianza, intimidad, y se fortalecerá nuestro amor.

-Albert, un noviazgo es para fines matrimoniales.

-Estoy de acuerdo, para nada dejaré que te escapes de mí.

 _ **Mientras en el departamento Elliot**_

Paty se fue a dormir y dejó a Tom con Annie, abrazados en el balcón.

Tom dijo ¿quieres tomar algo?

¿Y ahogar mis penas con licor?

-Quizás es más para mí, que para ti

¿Lo dices por Candy?

-Sí, parece que William está esperando el momento justo para terminar con Tomoko, luego ellos se harán novios.

-Oh Tom, me imagino como te has de sentir.

-¡Tú sabes que lo que más deseo es que ella sea feliz!

¡Vamos a tomarnos unas copitas!, ¡brindemos por ellos!

Después de algunas copas

Annie dijo: ¡Tengo calor Tom!

Tom dijo: ¡Báñate con agua fría! Se te quitará el calor y la ebriedad.

¡No puedo ponerme en pie!

Intentó ponerse en pie, Tom quiso ayudarla y cayeron al piso.

¡Amiguito te quiero!

El sonrió.

Annie y Tom se besaron para consolarse de sus tristezas.

*Tomoko estaba molesta porque Albert la dejó con Archie, impulsivamente llamó al jefe de producción en la planta ensambladora de los Jets para que pusiera en los formatos de recepción que recibía incompleto el aluminio que les mandaba el corporativo Elliot, para que así terminaran los negocios entre Patrick Elliot y el Señor Ryouta Yamagami.

 **Chicas les deseo un bonito fin de semana, hoy casi no estuve de ánimos porque una personita me hizo enojar.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que Candy se quedara con Tom?**


	22. Chapter 22

*Annie se le encimo a Tom y lo besaba, ella lo acarició por encima del pantalón, haciendo que su miembro se pusiera rígido.

-Annie, creo que no es correcto

-Tom, tu cuerpo reaccionó al igual que el mío.

-Annie, te quiero lo sabes, pero estoy enamorado de Candy.

-¡Todos están enamorados de Candy, nadie me ama!

-Annie, no te pongas así.

-¡Házmelo Tom, aunque no me ames!

*Tom le dijo: Mereces que te amen y no que te usen los hombres para saciar sus instintos. Si después de que te pase la embriaguez todavía quieres una relación conmigo, podemos intentarlo, pero no me quiero aprovechar de ti en este momento, en que estas muy sensible.

*Candy abrió la puerta y encontró a Annie montada en Tom.

*Tom, en cuanto la vio se puso de pie.

-Candy, no es lo que parece- trató de explicar Tom..

*Candy sonrió y le dijo a Annie: Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y buscas refugio en Tom, pero es mejor que dejes pasar un tiempo hasta que olvides a Archie, no quiero que Tom salga lastimado por tus impulsos.

*Al día siguiente regresaron a Chicago, mientras iban en el Jet Archie se acercó a Tomoko y le dijo:.

-¡Por fin lo hice Tomoko!

¿Qué cosa Archie?

-Terminé con Annie

*Tomoko se sintió mal por Annie y tuvo temor que Albert pronto hiciera lo mismo con ella.

*Albert fue a dejar a Tomoko a su departamento.

-Tomoko, quiero que hablemos seriamente.

-William, ¡Me siento muy triste por lo que Archie le hizo a Annie! ¡No sé cómo Annie puede soportarlo! ¡Si me quisieras dejar, creo que me moriría! ¡No dejes de quererme, porque sin tus besos no podría vivir!

-Tomoko yo…

*Tomoko se puso a llorar inconsolable y se aferró a él, Albert no pudo terminar en ese momento con ella.

*Al lunes siguiente, Candy fue a ver a Albert a su oficina.

*La dejaron entrar porque Albert había dado la orden que siempre que Candy llegara a verlo la pasaran a su oficina.

Candy, puso una micro-cámara en la oficina , en un lugar que no fuera visible, iba a probar el equipo de espionaje de Sakura Saiga.

*Cuando Ximena le dijo que Candy estaba en su oficina, Albert entró rápidamente y vio que Candy estaba hablándole a una foto de Tomoko que tenía en su escritorio.

-Nipona, crees que te vas a quedar… ¡Albert!

*Candy dejó rápidamente la foto de Tomoko, Albert se acercó, tomó la foto de Tomoko y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

*Albert se acercó a ella y la besó diciéndole: ¡Que agradable sorpresa me has dado!

-Sólo vine para decirte que el viernes, habrá un ensayo de la boda, en la primera Iglesia Presbiteriana de Chicago. ¿Llevarás a Tomoko?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Quiero saber, porque si la llevas, tendré que decirle a Tom que entre conmigo en el procesional.

*Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: Si irá, recuerda que Paty la invitó como su dama de honor.

*Candy se puso seria

-Eso era todo, ya tengo que irme- dijo Candy un poco molesta

-¡No te vayas Candy!

-Pensé que me dirías que ya habías terminado con ella.

-¡Dame tiempo Candy! ¡No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Bueno Albert, trataremos de no hablarnos.

*Candy se fue de la oficina de Albert, él se quedó pensando: _¡Tengo que terminar con Tomoko! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perder el amor de Candy!_

*Candy y Tom salieron a pasear en una plaza comercial, estaban comiendo un helado..

Tom, Paty me pidió organizar su despedida de soltera., ¡ Pero invitó a la Nipona! ¡No sé qué le pasa a mi hermana! ¡Sabe que no la soporto. !

-¿Y que tienes en mente?.

-Tom Quisiera un bailarín exótico

-¿Que ?

-Pero me da miedo contratar un desconocido, así que quiero ¡que tu seas el bailarín exótico!- Candy miró a Tom de forma pícara.

-Candy, ¡estás loca! ¡yo no haría algo así! ¡y menos enfrente de una desconocida!..

-¡Vamos Tom!, ¡así podrás lucir tus músculos!, que no sea en vano todo el tiempo que has invertido en el gimnasio.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Si lo harás!, entonces si no lo haces, tendré que arriesgar mi vida, por contratar a un perfecto desconocido, quizás sea un sicario que querrá secuestrarme.

*Candy puso una cara de tristeza

-Está bien lo haré, pero tú me enseñarás los pasos.

-¡Vamos a comprar el traje de bombero!

-¿Porqué de Bombero?

-¡Para apagar los calores que vas a ocasionarnos!

*.

A las dos horas, Tom se estaba midiendo trajes de bombero en una sex shop y.

*Candy le enseñó a Tom una tanga con una trompa de elefante

-¡Esta quiero que uses!

*Tom se puso rojo y dijo: ¡Estás loca Candy! ¡Me veré ridículo!

-¡Tom por favor no seas mojigato! Además debes de practicar para cuando sea tu noche de bodas, en mi noche de bodas, voy a querer que mi esposo me haga un baile exótico.

-¿En serio Candy?

-¡Claro! Yo también le haré uno

-¡Vamos a comprarlo entonces!- dijo Tom convencido.

* Esa noche quedaron de acuerdo que ensayarían los pasos de baile en la recamara de Tom.

*Albert le llamaba a Candy pero ella no le contestaba.

 **MANSION STEVENS**

Estaba Tom poniéndose el traje de bombero en su baño, cuando se le activó una video llamada a Candy, no se dio cuenta que era Albert.

-Hola Candy

-¡Albert!

*En ese momento Tom puso música, Candy estaba de espaldas hacia él, Albert vio la imagen de Tom vestido de bombero y que empezó a bailar de manera sensual.

-Candy ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ese bombero es Tom?

-¡No es nada! estamos jugando- dijo Candy un poco avergonzada

-¿Jugando?

*Tom se acercó a Candy, le aventó el celular, este cayó en el suelo, Tom guió a Candy a una silla de su habitación y se puso a bailar de espaldas para que ella lo nalgueara.

*Se escuchaba que Albert gritaba: ¡Candy que estás haciendo! ¡Candy! ¡Candyyyy!

*Albert interrumpió la video llamada y pensó: ¡Otra vez está con Tom! y dice que es su amigo, creo que es su amigo con derechos, ¡Candy sólo juega conmigo!

-¿Qué te pareció Candy?

Candy recogió su celular y dijo: ¡Estuviste fantástico! Quizás Annie se olvide de Archie más rápido de lo que pensamos.

*A Tom no le gustó el comentario, lo único que pensó fue: Quisiera que se te olvidara a ti William Andrew.

 **PRIMERA IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

Stear entró del brazo con la Señora Elroy y se puso adelante cerca del púlpito de la Iglesia, luego tocaron la marcha nupcial.

Entró Albert con Tomoko, después de ellos, entró Candy con Tom.

*Tom se imaginó que estaba caminando hacia el altar con Candy, al llegar al final del pasillo, tenían que separarse las parejas, las mujeres se ponían a un lado y los hombres del lado contrario. Pero Tom no le soltó el brazo a Candy y dijo: Si, la acepto.

*Albert arqueó la ceja, y apretó los labios con molestia y dijo: Steven suelta a Candy y ponte a mi lado.

* Tom reaccionó, miró a Candy y dijo: disculpa estaba distraído,

*Candy sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso a lado de Tomoko y Tom a lado de Albert.

*Tomoko dijo: Parece que Tom ya se ve casado contigo.

*Después del ensayo de la boda, Candy fue a los sanitarios de la Iglesia y Albert fue atrás de ella y la agarró por el brazo

-Quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué Tom te estaba bailando semi desnudo?

-¡No tengo nada que explicarte! Pues no tenemos nada que ver, pero de todas maneras contestaré tu pregunta.

Tom será el bailarín exótico en la despedida de soltera de Paty.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si, Paty me dijo que organizara su despedida de soltera y como no quiero contratar a un desconocido, le pedí a Tom que me hiciera el favor.

-Ah que te hiciera el favor- dijo Albert con sarcasmo

-Le diré a Stear, que planeas pervertir a su prometida, y le prohibirá que vaya a esa despedida de soltera, yo no dejaré ir a mí novia.

-¡Para mí mejor, que no vaya la nipona! ¡Está bien que se lo prohíbas!

-Candy no hagas eso, ¡No soporto que mires a otros hombres!

-¡Tú y yo no somos nada Albert!

*Candy se alejó molesta de Albert.

*El fue tras ella y dijo: No lo hagas Candy, te prometo que mañana mismo termino con ella.

-¡Eres más falso que ese diente postizo que tienes!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Stear, quiero que le digas a Paty que no haga despedida de soltera

-Tío por favor, yo no me puedo meter en eso, si ella quiere hacer despedida de soltera, no tengo porque impedírselo.

-Candy le dijo a Tom, que participe como bailarín exótico en la despedida de soltera.

*Archie se estaba tomando un refresco y se atragantó: Candy ¿hizo que?

Stear dijo: Yo no soy celoso tío, confío plenamente en Paty y sé que ella me será fiel, no les aguaré la fiesta a las muchachas.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, ¿Qué pasará en la despedida de soltera de Paty?**

 **Tomoko va con todo**


	23. Chapter 23

**CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

*El señor Patrick Elliot, recibió una llamada de su socio Ryouta Yamagami, el dueño de Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation y padre de Tomoko.

*Esperó a que se presentara Candy en su oficina. Ella abrió la puerta y vio a su papá con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Papi! buenas tardes, ¿pasa algo? Te veo preocupado.

-Candy, el Señor Ryouta me habló, para decirme que no hemos mandado el material completo para el ensamblaje de los Jets, se quejó de que no estamos cumpliendo con el contrato, por lo que se verá obligado a cancelarlo.

-Papá, si lo hemos enviado completo.

-¡Quiero que investigues bien, lo que está pasando! No quiero que por una negligencia de nuestra parte, perdamos ese negocio, sería catastrófico pagar una multa por incumplimiento del contrato y aparte el desprestigio, porque de seguro hablará mal del corporativo.

-No te preocupes papá, yo investigaré lo que está pasando, es más, iré personalmente a los almacenes a verificar los embarques, también a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation para revisar la recepción de los materiales.

-Ten cuidado Candy, si están hurtando podrías correr peligro, ve acompañada de los guardaespaldas, no quiero que le pase nada a mi princesa.

*El Señor Elliot la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

*Desde ese momento Candy fue a verificar a la fábrica del Corporativo Elliot, lo que estaba pasando, Albert trataba de comunicarse con ella pero no atendía el teléfono por falta de tiempo y por todas las revisiones que hacía con el jefe de producción, del almacén y el de seguridad.

*Después de unos días Candy pudo verificar que todo el proceso en el corporativo Elliot estaba en orden, sospechó entonces que el problema era en la entrega de materiales, habló a Tom para que la ayudara hacer la investigación, trabajaron a la par los detectives del corporativo Elliot con los detectives de la policía de Chicago, siguieron a los camiones de reparto que llevaban el material a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, vieron que los recibían correctamente en la planta de ensamblaje, los detectives del corporativo se hicieron pasar por los empleados de entrega y firmaron todos los formatos en orden, se quedaron vigilando y al pasar una hora, vieron salir de la planta de Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation un camión con logotipo del corporativo Andrew.

-¿Qué harás Candy? ¿Acusarás al corporativo Andrew por hurto?

*Candy tenía los ojos llorosos y dijo: No creo que William haya ordenado algo así.

-¿Y si está de acuerdo con Tomoko para que se cancele el contrato con ustedes? y él pueda hacer negociaciones con Yamagami- sugirió Tom.

-Tengo que investigarlo bien, tengo un plazo de tres semanas para entregar la investigación completa y hacer una acusación.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

*Candy observaba a Albert en su oficina, podía verlo desde su laptop donde estuviera por la cámara que había instalado.

*En una ocasión, lo vio sacándose los mocos, y observó que George llegó a la oficina tuvieron una mini reunión, al terminarla Albert le extendió la mano a George para despedirse con un apretón, Candy dijo en la pantalla: ¡No se la des George!, ¡no lo hagas!

*George le dio la mano y Candy dijo: Iuuu, también los príncipes se sacan los mocos.

*Creo que fue mala idea poner la cámara, se está rompiendo el encanto. - pensó Candy.

*También observó que Tomoko llegó a la oficina, cuando él no estaba, sacó su perfume y empezó a rociar un poco en las cosas de Albert. Candy pensó: ¡Esa nipona quiere asfixiarlo con su perfume! Impregna sus cosas con su olor para que Albert la tenga presente. Vio que Albert llegó y ella se le colgó para besarlo, Albert se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salieron sonrientes de la oficina.

*A Candy se le salieron las lágrimas y pensó: Dice que no tiene tiempo de terminar con ella y la dejan pasar directamente a su oficina, ¡él no me ama!, sólo quiere distraerme para quitarme el contrato con Yamagami, ¡él y Tomoko están de acuerdo! Sólo se está vengando de mí.

*Los siguientes días, no le contestó ni una sola llamada a Albert, porque notó que la foto de Tomoko la había puesto de nueva cuenta sobre su escritorio.

*Ella le enseñó todas las imágenes a Tom y el la consoló llegaron a la conclusión que Albert estaba aliado con Tomoko para arruinar el negocio del Corporativo Elliot.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ANNIE**

*Por fin llegó el día de la despedida de soltera de Paty, quedaron de acuerdo que la harían en el departamento de Annie, llevaron bocadillos, comida, y un barman para que preparara los cócteles.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

En la mansión Andrew, Albert estaba cómo un león enjaulado, vio que había coñac y se sirvió.

-¿Qué pasa tío? –preguntó Archie

-Hoy es la despedida de soltera de Paty.

¿Y qué tiene de malo? Lo dices de una forma lúgubre, que hasta miedo da.

-Tom bailará para las chicas semidesnudo con un traje de bombero.

-¿Estará Tomoko ahí?

-Si

*Archie se sirvió una copa y dijo: ¿Pero que les pasa a las chicas de ahora?, ¿dónde quedaron los buenos principios?

-Créeme, estoy enloqueciendo sólo de pensar que Candy, puede darle nalgadas o acariciar su cuerpo mientras baila ese desvergonzado.- dijo Albert llevándose el vaso de coñac a la boca y bebiendo todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

-Tío, creo que deberías de preocuparte más por tu novia, que por Candy.

-Tomoko no me interesa en lo más mínimo, estoy esperando que pase la boda de Stear para terminar con ella y luego enamorar a Candy.

*Ambos tomaron por media hora hasta que se embriagaron.

-Albert dijo: ¡No puedo más! Iré a la casa de Annie y voy a moler a golpes a Tom.

-¡Yo te acompaño tío! Ese vaquero es muy fuerte, no quiero que te tire otro diente.

*Ambos caminaron tambaleándose, la señora Elroy y Stear los vieron que se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde van en esas condiciones?-preguntó la señora Elroy

-Hacer un encargo- contestó Albert

*Archie y Albert salieron y la Señora Elroy le dijo a Stear: Ve con ellos y ofrécete para conducir, no vayan a cometer una locura.

-Si tía.

Stear fue corriendo y les dijo: Yo conduciré ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?

Albert contestó: Hacia el departamento de Annie Britter

-¿A qué quieres ir?

-¡A partirle el hocico a Tom Steven!

-Yo no les llevaré para allá.

*Archie dijo: entonces iremos solos, agarró sus llaves y se estaba subiendo al auto y Stear dijo:

-Esperen, si los llevaré.

*Se subieron los tres al auto después de unos minutos en él camino, Albert vio la estación de bomberos y dijo: ¡Detente!

-¿Qué pasa tío?

-¡Que te detengas! ¡Te digo! ¡Chamaco mal mandado!

-Stear se detuvo, Albert se bajó del auto, Archie lo fue siguiendo lo mismo que Stear, vieron que el vigilante de la estación estaba durmiendo en el escritorio, Albert abrió los lockers y se empezó a poner uno de los uniformes de bombero.

-Archie se empezó a reír y también se puso uno de los trajes.

Stear dijo: ¡Tío! ¡Nos van a llevar a la cárcel por robar los trajes de bomberos!

-¡Cállate Pepe grillo!, pareces mi conciencia, déjame hacer esto-reprendió Albert a Stear

Después que Stear se puso el traje, el jefe de cuadrilla los vio y tocó la alarma, ellos salieron corriendo hacia el auto.

*Algunos bomberos iban atrás de ellos persiguiéndoles con las hachas con las cuáles rompían las puertas para rescatar a las víctimas de incendio.

-Albert y Archie se carcajeaban, el carro de Stear tenía cámara y estaba grabando todo el relajo que hacían Albert y Archie.

*Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Annie.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ANNIE**

*Estaban Tomoko, Paty, Annie y Candy tomando cócteles y haciendo juegos.

*Candy dijo: Ahora les tengo una sorpresa.

*Todas aplaudieron, Candy puso la música y salió Tom del cuarto de Annie vestido de Bombero, diciendo: ¿Alguien tiene calor?

*Annie gritó: ¡Yoooo! yooo

*Tom empezó a bailar.

*Los Andrew entraron al edificio y unos guardias los detuvieron.

Stear dijo: Nos llamaron del piso cuatro, por una fuga de gas.

-¡Pasen! Pero solo le daremos media hora para que arreglen la fuga.

*Llegaron al departamento de Annie y tocaron la puerta.

*Candy fue abrir, al primero que vio fue a Albert que dijo: ¿Llamaron a los bomberos?

-¿Albert?

*El entró y atrás de él, Archie y Stear.

*Albert se dirigió a Tom y lo empujó, se quitó el casco de bombero y se puso a bailar en lugar de Tom.

*Tomoko dijo: ¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí?

*Albert tomó el extinguidor y se lo vació todo a Tomoko.

-Vine a darle calor a Candy White- contestó

*Albert se quitó toda la ropa quedando sólo en bóxer y se puso a bailar delante de Candy, se puso de trasero hacia ella y le decía nalguéame ¡Dame duro!

*Candy se alocó toda al ver a Albert en bóxer y como ella también había tomado algunos cocteles se le aventó y se besaron apasionadamente, Albert se le subió encima y la besaba por el cuello.

*Tom se levantó, los Andrew vieron la tanga de elefante que traía Tom y Archie sacó su celular riéndose y se puso a tomarle fotos a Tom y a Tomoko que estaba blanca por el extinguidor.

*Tomoko fue hacia Albert y Candy los separó y le dio una cachetada a Candy, pero Candy se levantó, y le jaló el cabello a Tomoko y la arrastró por el departamento.

Albert se quedó botado en el piso y se quedó dormido por la embriaguez.

*Tom y Archie separaron a Candy de Tomoko.

*Llegaron los policías porque se había armado un escándalo y se los llevaron a todos a la cárcel.

*Estaban en una celda, Tom con la tanga de elefante, Albert en bóxer solamente, Archie y stear con los trajes de bomberos.

*Candy le habló a la señora Elroy y ella fue con George para sacarlos de la cárcel.

*Al que sacaron primero fue a Tom, porque él trabajaba en la estación de policía, el superior de Tom lo castigó por una semana.

*George entró a verlos.

*Vio a Albert en bóxer.

-¡Señor William! ¿Qué le pasó? Si lo ve la señora Elroy en esas condiciones….

*Al terminar de decir la frase, la Señora Elroy entró y vio a Albert dormido en bóxer en la camilla de la celda.

*Por otro lado el plan de Tomoko era destruir la imagen de Albert ante los ojos de Candy, haciéndole creer que estaban aliados en el robo del material para que se cancelara el contrato con los Elliot y **Mitsubishi Aircraft Corp.**

 **Hola chicas les mando saludos a Susana Rojas (espero hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones), Glenda (me alegra que pueda sacarte una sonrisa con el fic te quiero mucho amiguita), Paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Flakita Amjr (estuve tentada a dejarla con Tom, pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi Rubio hermoso), Luz (Amiguita el castigo de Candy, es que Albert esté de novio con la Tomoko), Odalis (es un gusto saber de ti), Yuleni paredes (gracias por seguir el fic, tienes razón está obsesionada pero no quiere causarle un disgusto a su padre por eso se controla un poco), Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Gaby Grandchester (sabes que eres una de mis lectoras favoritas verdad jajaja, hasta ganas me dan de hacer un mini-terryfic por ti), Tania Lizbeth.**


	24. Chapter 24

*Cuando la Señora Elroy vio a Albert durmiendo en bóxer casi le da el mimiski, George la tuvo que sujetar.

Despertaron a Albert y le llevaron ropa.

En el momento que los habían llevado a la estación de policía, les habían tomado fotos para ficharlos por hurto, pidieron las fotos al encargado para que no se filtraran y la subieran a los diarios de Chicago. Archie y Stear sonrieron para las fotos de la policía, a Albert se la habían tomado con los ojos cerrados y despeinado.

A las chicas también les tomaron fotos para ficharlas, Tomoko salió blanca por lo del extinguidor.

*Candy se puso en pose de modelo, Paty y Annie salieron llorando en las fotos.

*El señor Elliot pagó la fianza de Candy, Paty, Annie y Tomoko.

*La Señora Elroy, la de Albert, Archie y Stear, El Señor Elliot se acercó a Albert, tenía una botella de agua en la mano y le tiró un poco en la cara del contenido.

-¡Viste lo que ocasionaste William!, se supone que debes dar ejemplo de buen comportamiento a tus sobrinos, eres mayor que Ellos, me enseñaron las grabaciones de la estación de bomberos, tu indujiste a estos muchachos para actuar como delincuentes, espero que cuando se casen Stear y Paty no te les acerques, ni tampoco a mi hija Candice.

-Señor Elliot, eso lo decidirá Candy, ella es mayor de edad.

*La Señora Elroy intervino diciendo: ¡Por favor Patrick! No seas severo con mi sobrino, fue un error por causa de la embriaguez, él nunca había hecho nada así.

-Que se mantenga alejado de mi hija o se las verá conmigo. ¡Vamos muchachas!

*Ellas se fueron con él Señor Elliot, mientras iban en la limusina, Patrick le dijo a Candy: Desde hoy te quitarás esa fijación que tienes por William, ¡mandaré a quitar ese muro que tienes en tu oficina lleno de sus fotos! ¡Te tratarás con un psicólogo para que te olvides de una vez por todas de él!

*Tomoko se acercó a Albert y lo abofeteó, todavía seguía blanca por el extinguidor que le había vaciado Albert.

Albert dijo: Tomoko es necesario que hablemos.

Ella lo abrazó y dijo: Perdóname, por la ebriedad me vaciaste un extinguidor y te desnudaste delante de ella.

*La Señora Elroy comentó: Pues por algo lo habrá hecho, es tiempo de que hablen, William tiene que sincerarse contigo, sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* Al día siguiente, El señor Elliot, irrumpió en la oficina de Candy, le quitó todas las fotos de Albert y las mandó a tirar a la basura, cuando llegó Candy vio que en el muro había una pintura en lugar de las fotos.

Candy pensó: Lo bueno es que me quedan las del celular, cuando se le pase el enojo a mi papá las volveré a colocar.

 **IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

*Por fin llegó el día de la boda de Stear y Paty. La iglesia la adornaron con arreglos florales importados de Holanda.

Habían contratado a Charlotte Church para cantar el Padre Nuestro y una mini orquesta.

*La pieza musical que cantó Charlotte Church para el procesional fue el Canon.

*Primero pasó la Señora Elroy con Stear, luego Albert con Tomoko, Candy con Archie porque el no quiso pasar con Annie.

*Por último Annie y Tom

*Los varones se pusieron a la derecha de Stear y las chicas a la izquierda.

*Llegó el turno de Paty, la cual pasó por la alfombra con el Señor Elliot.

Albert y Candy se miraban enamorados.

*El señor Ryouta Yamagami había sido invitado al evento, se dio cuenta de las miradas de Albert hacia Candy, cosa que le disgustó por su hija Tomoko.

*El ministro preguntó: ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

El Señor Elliot contestó: ¡Yo!

Los reporteros de algunas revistas tomaron fotos de los recién casados.

*La recepción fue en la mansión Elliot, había un salón de fiestas climatizado en su interior, lo adornaron lujosamente.

Contrataron a Mariah Carey para amenizar la fiesta.

*Albert estaba en una mesa con Tomoko, el Señor Yamagami y Archie.

En la mesa de honor, estaban los esposos Cornwell, el señor Elliot, la Señora Elroy.

*Candy, Tom y Annie estaban en una sola mesa.

*Archie se levantó e invitó a Candy a bailar, pero antes le dijo a Tom: Y dime Tom ¿no vas hacer tu show en la boda? Quiero ver a mi elefante favorito.

*Tom se puso rojo.

-También tengo fotos, luego se las enviaré a Annie para que se deleite la pupila-dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

-Tom dijo: Todavía no sabes con quien te estás metiendo Archie

Candy intervino: ¡Chicos por favor compórtense! No vayamos arruinar la boda de nuestros amados Paty y Stear.

-El empezó Candy-dijo Tom con molestia

*Candy se puso a bailar con Archie, habían contratado una banda local para el baile.

*Después de eso, Candy fue a su habitación para retocarse el maquillaje, Albert no pudo evitar ir tras ella.

*El tocó la puerta de su habitación, Candy dijo adelante.

-Candy necesitamos hablar.

-Albert, estás con tu novia y tu suegro, podrías meterte en problemas, además mi papá no quiere que te dirija la palabra.

-¿Y tú? ¡Me importa lo que pienses tú!

-Albert, yo te dije que hasta que termines con ella, podremos tener una relación.

*Mañana mismo lo haré, por cierto ¡te ves hermosa con ese vestido!

-¿Verdad que sí? a todo esto ¡Me gustó tu baile de bombero!

-No me acuerdo de nada, sólo porque Archie me enseñó las fotos y los videos es que lo creo, para que no nos ficharan, tuvimos que comprar uniformes nuevos para todas las estaciones de bomberos de Chicago.

-¡Me gustó verte en bóxer!

-Si quieres te hago otro baile- dijo Albert sonriendo con picardía.

Candy sonrió y dijo: no me tientes, ¡sabes que soy capaz de todo!

-Lo sé, desde que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, soy un caos total, has hecho de mi, todo lo que has querido´, me has hecho hacer cosas que nunca pensé que haría, contigo siempre vivo una aventura, ¡quiero que hagamos muchas locuras juntos!.

*Él se acercó a ella y vio el diente en su cuello.

-Candy estás desquiciadamente hermosa, te traje un regalo.

*Ella lo abrió y era una pulsera con piedras preciosas pero tenía un dispositivo de rastreo.

-¡Albert! ¡está hermosa!

-No te la quites por nada del mundo, cuando te dé el anillo de compromiso podrás hacerlo.

-pero no lo haré, la llevaré siempre conmigo.

*Ellos se besaron

-Albert, tengo que ir al baño

-Te espero

-No, mejor ve a lado de tu novia

*Candy se metió al sanitario de su habitación, Albert vio las repisas de Candy, tomó uno de los álbumes que tenía Candy, temía encontrar fotos de Tom junto con ella, pero se dio cuenta que habían puras fotos de él en todas las poses, vio que estaban acomodados por años, meses y días.

*Albert sonrió al descubrir que Candy realmente estaba loca por él, dejó todo en su lugar y decidió irse.

Él pensaba: Todo el tiempo ella ha estado obsesionada conmigo, ahora yo también lo estoy por ella, me alegra saber que Tom realmente es sólo su amigo. Estoy seguro de convencerla de que se escape conmigo si su papá no me permite verla.

Candy se incorporó a la fiesta, bailó con Tom.

Albert bailó con Tomoko, cosa que desagradó a Candy.

La Señora Elroy con Patrick Elliot.

Había llegado la hora en que Paty tiraría el ramo de novia.

*Se pusieron todas las solteras, entre ellas Tomoko, Candy y Annie.

*Cuando Paty iba a tirar el ramo, los chicos se pusieron atentos por si las chicas se caían, ellos pudieran impedirlo.

Tiró el ramo Paty, este volaba en el aire, Tomoko empujó a Candy, ella casi se caía al suelo, Tom y Albert trataron de sostenerla, pero Albert se puso para amortiguar la caída de Candy, ella cayó sobre él. El ramo le cayó a Annie y esta volteó a ver sonriente a Tom.

 **Chicas mil disculpas por no hacer largo el capítulo pero hoy se quemó el transformador de la energía eléctrica frente a mi casa y no tuve luz hasta las 8 de la noche, por lo mismo no podía agarrar la compu. Hoy estamos a 06/04/2016.**


	25. Chapter 25

Después que Candy cayó sobre Albert, tocaron una melodía.

-¿Bailamos? - Dijo Albert

-¿Qué hay de Tomoko y mi papá?

-Candy, no creo que hagan escándalo.

-El señor Elliot estaba que echaba chispas al ver a Candy que bailaba con Albert, lo mismo que Tomoko y el Señor Yamagami.

-¿Saldrás de vacaciones?

-La verdad es que todos los años Tom y yo visitamos algún lugar.

-Candy, a partir de ahora deberíamos de hacer planes como pareja.

-Bueno, entonces este año serán las últimas vacaciones que pase con Tom.

*Albert apretó a Candy contra su cuerpo y respiró profundo.

¿Dónde irán?

-No sé, Tom me dijo que sería una sorpresa, ya compró los boletos.

*Albert la miró fijamente

-El año anterior yo escogí el lugar, ahora le tocó a él hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos en grupo?

-Albert, si tú vas mi papá no me dejara ir, me tiene prohibido hablarte, henos aquí bailando y a ellos mirando.

*Albert miró al señor Elliot, el cual tenía una mirada fulminante, luego miró a Tomoko y al Señor Yamagami y tampoco tenían miradas amistosas.

-Candy, estoy haciendo todo por acercarme a ti.

*Candy lo miró y dijo: Todavía tengo esclarecer algunas cosas Albert- ella se acordó de los materiales robados

-¡Está bien!, ve con Tom, te tengo toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro- Albert se acordaba del dispositivo de localización.

*Annie miraba el ramo y luego veía a Tom

-Qué pasa Annie, ¿me quieres decir algo?

-¿Eh?, este yo, quiero que pasemos estas vacaciones juntos.

-Annie, tú sabes que me voy todos los años con Candy

Sí, pero ella no será tu pareja y tú me dijiste que lo intentaríamos.

-Entonces, quiero pasar mis últimas vacaciones con ella

*Annie bajó la cabeza, Tom se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Archie lo vio y se sintió extraño.

*Los novios se despidieron pasarían su luna de miel en Escocia y Paty conocería a los padres de Stear.

*Esa noche Albert llevó a Tomoko y al papá al departamento que los Yamagami tenían en Chicago.

*Quedaron de acuerdo Albert y Tomoko que se verían el Domingo.

*Albert fue a recogerla a su departamento al día siguiente.

*Mientras iban en el vehículo, él dijo: Tomoko, creo que nuestra relación no está funcionando y es mejor terminarla.

-William, nos falta tener relaciones sexuales, estoy segura que si hacemos el amor, se fortalecerá la relación.

-Tomoko, no voy a enredarme más contigo. Disculpa quizás no te lo dije con delicadeza, eres muy hermosa pero no...

-Pero no soy Candice White

-Si, estoy loco por ella

-¡Te hiciste mi novio por molestarla!, ¡jugaste con mis sentimientos!.

-Perdóname

*Tomoko le dio un puñetazo a Albert, haciéndolo que sangrara por la nariz .

-Esto sólo es el principio William, ¡ahora me toca hacer las jugadas!

-Albert se manchó la camisa y el pañuelo con la sangre que la salió de la nariz.

*Él la regresó a su departamento, como caballero le abrió la puerta y ella le dio una patada en los testículos, él se aguantó el dolor.

*Albert después de eso fue a la Mansión Elliot para decirle a Candy que ya había terminado con Tomoko, el que lo recibió fue el Señor Patrick.

En cuanto lo vio dijo: ¡No tienes remedio William! ¡eres un revoltoso!

-Señor Patrick, quiero que hablemos, han habido malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-William, no me interesa ser tu amigo, ¿a qué viniste? ¿se te olvidó algo en el salón?

-Sí, Candy dijo que me lo guardó

-Si es así, te lo mandará en cuanto regrese de su viaje con Tom, ya partieron en la madrugada, ahora vete William, quiero seguir descansando.

*Albert salió molesto y en el camino se encontró a Annie.

-Señor William ¿Qué le pasó?

-Me agarró un Tsunami de Japón

-¡Que salvaje Tsunami!

-Candy, ya se fue de viaje con Tom

-Yo que venía a preguntarle donde iría, para presentarme de sorpresa.

-Podremos, darles la sorpresa juntos- propuso Albert

-¿Usted sabe dónde fueron?

-No pero pronto lo sabré, ve a tu departamento, luego te hablaré, para decirte el tipo de ropa que llevaremos.

-Está bien Señor William

-Dime Albert

-No puedo, si se casa con Candy si lo tutearé.

*Albert se fue a cambiar de ropa y a preparar su equipaje, Archie lo vio cuando llegó a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasó tío?

-Un Tsunami

-ah, ya terminaste con ella.

-Así es.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me iré de vacaciones, ya le hablé a George que se quede a cargo, sólo será esta semana Santa.

-¿Irás solo?

-Iré con Annie

-¿Annie? ¿Por qué con ella?

-Yo sé mi cuento.

* Albert vio la imagen satelital y vio que Candy y Tom se fueron a la Isla Guaná, en ese mismo momento le llamó a Annie:

-Annie, alista ropa de playa que nos iremos a la Isla Guaná, le hablaré a mi piloto.

-Si Señor William, ¿usted vendrá a buscarme?

-Sí, paso por ti.

* Albert investigó el lugar donde se habían hospedado y si todavía habían habitaciones disponibles.

 **ISLA GUANA**

*Tom y Candy estaban en una casita privada, Albert y Annie se quedaron en una cercana.

*Albert llevó un dron con cámara, se puso a espiar donde estaban Tom y Candy, Annie observaba con Albert en la pantalla.

*Tom salió a la terraza sin camisa, Y Candy estaba en una alberca que tenía la casita, Tom se puso hacer ejercicio.

-¡Míralo Annie! Anda provocando a Candy con sus brazos pelotudos.

\- ¿Qué me dice de Candy? ¡Anda nadando como una foca para que la vea Tom!

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Albert molesto

-Aguantarlo y seguir espiando.

Candy observó el dron.

-Tom, creo que nos espían ¿Serán los del hotel?

-No creo, me recalcaron que hay mucha privacidad.

-Candy, se salió de la alberca y le hizo una señal grosera con el dedo.

*Albert se empezó a reír- Ya se dio cuenta que la estas espiando Annie.

-Usted fue el que trajo el dron.

-¡Claro necesito saber que está haciendo el indecente de Tom con mi pequeña!

*Tom molesto por el dron se bajó el short y le mostró las nalgas a la cámara.

*Candy se reía.

-Cuando termine de hacer eso el indecente de Tom, me avisas Annie, iré ducharme.

*Llegó la hora de la cena, Tom y Candy decidieron cenar en un restaurante con techo de guano que estaba cercano a la playa, había música en vivo.

Albert dijo: se fueron al restaurante, vamos por ellos.

*Vieron que Tom y Candy estaban bailando

Albert le mandó un mensaje a Candy que decía: ¡No bailes tan cerquita de él!

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Tom

-¡Es Albert!

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no baile tan cerquita de ti.

*Ellos miraron a todos lados y los vieron sentados observándolos.

Candy sonrió y fueron a sentarse con ellos.

*Albert se puso de pie y le dio un beso a Candy y Annie le dio un beso a Tom.

-Albert ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Tengo un amigo que te vio en el aeropuerto y me lo dijo.

*Tom miró a Albert incrédulo.

*Candy tampoco se lo creyó, blanqueó los ojos y pensó: Es por la pulsera, ¡Por favor Albert si supieras que soy una experta en espionaje!

*Después de eso decidieron que estarían los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas.

*Annie se fue con Candy.

-¿Desde cuando estás enamorada de Tom?

-Desde que lo conocí, el solo tenía ojos para ti, por eso me hice novia de Archie para olvidarlo, pero ahora estoy segura que es con él con quien quiero estar.

-Candy abrazó a Annie, mostrándole apoyo.

*Al día siguiente Tom y Albert fueron con el encargado del lugar para que les diera otra habitación y no estuvieran en la misma, Tom había roncado durante la noche y Albert le tiró una almohada en la cara para que se callara y luego hicieron lucha grecorromana, Tom le hizo manito de puerco a Albert y él logró hacerle una llave, se cansaron de luchar y Tom decidió dormir fuera de la casita, amaneció afónico por el aire que le dio toda la noche.

-Candy salió con Albert para practicar snorkel, lo mismo que Tom con Annie, al llegar al arrecife, se aventuraron bajo el agua, Candy sentía un poco de miedo pero Albert la guiaba.

*Habían diversos peces de colores, tortugas etc, después que salieron.

Candy dijo: Me gustó conocer a Nemo y a Doris

Esa noche Albert invitó a Candy a cenar con él en su terraza.

-¡Esto es un paraíso Albert!

-Así es Candy, ¿si quieres puedo comprar una propiedad aquí?

Él se acercó a ella y la besó cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

El Señor Patrick entró a la oficina de Candy, para buscar unos documentos y le llamó la atención una carpeta que decía : Investigación y pruebas contra Andrew Corp.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, acepto sugerencias de cual quieren que actualice mañana.**

 **Saludos a Chidamami, flakita amjr, Liovana, Nayr, Yuleni paredes (hola nena se me hace difícil poner a Candy así), Carolina Macias, Susana Rojas( me alegro que estés bien) Glenda, Stormaw, odalis, Rocío Cr, paulayjoaqui (porque tú lo pediste lo actualicé) Tania Lizbeth, Gladys, Gina Riquelme, Jahzeel, Diana Lujan, Ana María, Klair velazquez**

 **Hoy estamos a 11/04/2016.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Este capítulo es para lectores adultos solamente, contiene escenas de sexo.**

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

*El Señor Patrick entró a la oficina de Candy, para buscar unos documentos y le llamó la atención una carpeta que decía: Investigación y pruebas contra Andrew Corp, el leyó todo y vio las fotos. Agarró el teléfono y llamó al Señor Ryouta Yamagami.

-Ryouta tengo en mis manos las pruebas de que el Corporativo Elliot ha cumplido formalmente con el contrato, tenemos que programar una reunión.

-Patrick aunque son mis vacaciones pero mañana estaré en tu oficina a las 11 de la mañana con mi hija Tomoko.

 ***Tomoko estaba en un restaurante y se le acercó Alfred Brandon .**

-Hola tú eres novia de William Andrew ¿Verdad?

*Ella frunció el ceño y dijo: ¡Ya terminamos!

-Soy Alfred Brandon

-He leído sobre ti, eres la competencia directa de Andrew y Elliot Corp.

-Exacto, yo quería unir mis fuerzas a Elliot Corp. y sellar el negocio casándome con Candice White pero ella fue muy escurridiza y no se dejó atrapar.

*Tomoko respiró hondo y dijo: ¿Pero qué le ven a esa rubia sin gracia todos los hombres?, precisamente por ella, William terminó conmigo.

-¿Y no tienes ganas de vengarte?

-Ya lo estoy haciendo

-Ten cuidado con Candice White, se ve que no mata ninguna mosca pero ella siempre sale bien librada de todo, tiene un aliado muy astuto.

-¿Quién es su aliado?

-Tom Steven.

-¡Pero ese es un lechero! ¿No que su familia se dedica a los productos alimenticios?

-Si, pero trabaja en la policía de Chicago y sus compañeros lo apoyan y precisamente él ayuda a Candice en todo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-El me alejó de Candy, yo la tenía en mis manos, pero me amenazaron y lo malo es que nunca pude reunir las pruebas que sufrí acoso policial, mis hombres investigaron que fue Tom Steven el que me arruinó mi jugada con Candice.

-Pues la mía no creo que la arruinen, aunque ya no me interesa quedarme con William, me humilló y no soy premio de consolación.

-Platícame, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo.

-Haré que rompa mi papá el contrato con los Elliot, y quedarán desacreditados.

-¿Y cómo lograras eso?

-He reportado que no envían completo el material.

-Tomoko cuando tú vas, ya Candy viene de regreso, estoy seguro que ya descubrió lo que está pasando.

-No, porque ahora está con William Andrew y a él lo estoy culpando de robo, usé sus camiones para sacar el material de nuestra bodega.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?

-Archie Cornwell me los prestó.

-Pero el confesará la verdad, que sólo te prestó los vehículos.

-Será su palabra contra la mía.

 **ISLA GUANA**

Albert invitó a Candy a practicar senderismo, llevaban cuatro kilómetros recorridos entre la vegetación y Candy no aguantaba las piernas.

-Albert ¡estoy cansada!

-¡Vamos Candy! no creo que estés cansada, siempre has sido muy dinámica

-Candy vio una guacamaya

-¡Mira Albert! ¡Qué hermosa Guacamaya!

-Albert dijo: ¡Te la traeré!

-No Albert, es salvaje y te va a picar, la cacatúa que tengo en mi casa cuando se enoja me muerde y esta guacamaya te puede atacar.

-Por favor Candy, han de ser como los pericos.

-¡Albert por Favor no te le acerques!

*Albert no hizo caso y se acercó a la guacamaya, pero esta protegía a sus huevos, cuando vio que Albert se estaba acercando, la guacamaya macho se le aventó en la cabeza y le dio picotazos, Albert salió corriendo, Candy vio que Albert se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ella, él dijo: ¡corre!- ella se levantó y vio que venían siguiendo a Albert una parvada de guacamayas, ella tuvo que huir junto con él, había una cascada cercana y se aventaron al agua.

*Ellos se quedaron un rato bajo el agua, conteniendo la respiración hasta que las guacamayas dejaron de volar alrededor de ellos.

*Candy fue la primera que salió a la superficie, luego Albert.

*Albert se carcajeó

*Candy volteo la cara molesta y dijo: ¡Eres el master!

-¿El master?

-Sí, el más terco que he conocido, ¡te dije que no te le acercaras!.

-Candy me has pegado, un poco de tus locuras.

-A mí no me eches la culpa, ¡Tú ya estabas loco!

-Sí, pero por ti.

*Él se le acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

*Había una piedra grande y se subieron en ella, él puso una mirada seductora, Candy estaba un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué temes que te haga el amor?

-¡Pienso en muchas cosas!

-Pon tu mente en blanco y déjate llevar

-Albert yo…

-¡Está bien déjame hacerte disfrutar sin penetrarte!

-Él le desabrochó la blusa y el sostén y chupó sus pezones, luego metió la mano por debajo de su short y su panty y la acarició con movimientos circulares, Candy comenzó a excitarse.

-¡Albert nos pueden ver!

*El siguió haciéndolo, estaba excitado de ver las expresiones de Candy, la besaba más apasionado, el sintió que ella abrió las piernas y se le encimó.

-¡No Albert! ¡No tenemos protección!

-Sólo será la puntita

-El seguía excitándola, y estaba entrando en ella.

-¡Me está doliendo!

-¡Es normal! ¡Sólo la puntita!

-¡Albert yo siento algo más que la punta!

*A Albert le estaba costando penetrarla.

*La siguió acariciando para que se lubricara más, hasta que pudo penetrarla completamente, y empezaron sus movimientos constantes, él miraba sus expresiones, Candy después de sentir dolor, empezó a sentir placer.

-¡Más Albert! ¡No te detengas! ¡Así! ¡Mételo más!

-¡Si pequeña! Si…

*Albert continuó con sus movimientos, hasta que los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al éxtasis.

*Ellos se miraron enamorados.

-Perdóname Candy no pude controlarme.

-¡Mi papá me va a matar!

*Albert pensó: Y _a mi suegro no podrá negarse a darme la mano de su hija._

 _ ***Cuando regresaron a las casitas privadas Annie y Tom los estaban esperando.**_

-¿Trajeron sus identificaciones?

-Si- dijeron al unísono los rubios.

-Queremos que sean nuestros testigos, nos casaremos mañana aquí en la Isla.

-¿Qué? –dijeron asombrados Candy y Albert.

-¡Es muy apresurado Tom!- dijo Candy

*Tom agarró a Candy y la llevó aparte.

-Tengo que cumplirle a Annie

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tuvimos relaciones y fui su primera vez, tú sabes que no soy un canalla.

*Candy fue hacia Annie y la abrazó: ¡Felicidades!

*Albert le dijo en voz baja a Candy: Creo que estos también se comieron el pastel.

-¡Albert! – Candy le dio un codazo.

-Debemos hacer nosotros lo mismo.

-Albert, tú sabes que un matrimonio entre nosotros sería más complicado, mi papá querrá acuerdos legales, por nuestras compañías.

-Bueno, vamos a casarnos por bienes separados, para no enredarnos con esos trámites burocráticos.

-Albert, mi papá me mataría, él va a querer que esté asegurada, Paty me comentó que le hizo firmar muchas cosas a Stear.

*Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: ¡Tu papá es muy hábil negociando! Es de la misma escuela que la tía Elroy, como quieras, pero llegando a Chicago hablas con él para que acepte que vaya a pedir tu mano, digo para que te pida toda completita _\- Albert hizo una voz de pervertido, que hizo que a Candy se le enchinara la piel._

*Al día siguiente Candy y Albert fueron testigos del matrimonio entre Annie y Tom.

*Le tomaron fotos, Annie subió todo a las redes sociales, y en una de esas fotos salieron Albert y Candy tomados de la mano.

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT.**

*Entraron a la Oficina de Patrick Elliot el Señor Ryouta y Tomoko Yamagami.

*El Señor Elliot estaba con sus abogados presentes y dijo: Señor Ryouta, le hago entrega de las pruebas de que el Corporativo Elliot ha estado cumpliendo fielmente con el contrato, hay fotos de todo el proceso de embarque y ustedes reciben correctamente la mercancía.

*Ryouta Yamagami leyó el informe y vio las fotos, sacó su laptop, Patrick Elliot le prestó su proyector y vio el cd donde estaban los videos de vigilancia de ambas empresas.

-Patrick te pido disculpas, está claro que el corporativo Andrew está implicado.

-¿Cómo procederás Ryouta?

-Demandaré a William Albert Andrew.

*Tomoko dijo: Y usted Señor Elliot, también puede tener pérdidas en su compañía ya que William está enredado con su hija.

-¡Eso es mentira!

*Tomoko puso en el proyector las fotos del Face de Annie, donde Candy y Albert estaban tomados de las manos.

*Ryouta Yamagami demandó al Corporativo Andrew y se giró la orden de Aprehensión contra William Albert Andrew.

*El Señor Elliot trató de comunicarse con Candy , pero ellos habían apagados sus celulares.

 **Chicas he estado cumpliendo con las actualizaciones, ¿Cuál quieren para mañana viernes?**


	27. Chapter 27

*Después de amarse Albert se quedó observando a Candy.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Deberíamos casarnos antes de irnos de la Isla, ya no quiero separarme de ti!

-Amor, ya te dije que mi papá se molestará si no hay acuerdos prenupciales.

*Albert pensó: _Mi suegro no tendrá más opción que aceptar todo lo que yo diga, ya Candy es mía._

*Candy se tomó varias selfies con Albert en la cama, él era muy apasionado, Candy estaba enloquecida completamente por él.

*Al día siguiente Tom y Annie los despidieron en el aeropuerto, se fueron en el jet de los Andrew.

*Mientras viajaban en el Jet iban besándose y acariciándose.

*Al llegar a Chicago, bajaron y los esperaba la policía de Chicago.

-¡Señor William Albert Andrew!- dijo un detective

-Sí, soy yo

-Queda usted detenido, por el robo de materiales a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

-No sé de lo que se trata, ¡esto es un abuso!

*Lo sometieron entre dos y lo esposaron

-Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, si no cuenta con un abogado el estado le proporcionará uno.

-¡Por favor no lo detengan! ¡Esto es un error!- gritó Candy

*Candy vio que su papá, el señor Yamagami y Tomoko estaban observando todo.

*Ella rápidamente le habló a George.

-Hello

-George, detuvieron a Albert por hurto a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, se lo acaba de llevar la policía de Chicago, por favor avísale a la señora Elroy.

*El señor Elliot se acercó a Candy y la abofeteó

-¡Te involucraste con un delincuente! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme el resultado de la investigación? ¡Tú absurda obsesión por ese hombre te cegó tanto, que no quisiste delatarlo!

*Tomoko se reía al ver la escena.

*Los hombres del Señor Elliot se llevaron a rastras a Candy, ella se trató de comunicar con Tom, pero él estaba con Annie.

-¿Quién es Tom?

-Es Candy

-¡Por favor estamos en nuestra luna de miel! Ella debe comprender que ya no estarás a su disposición, cada vez que te necesite.

*Tom apagó su celular, pero se quedó preocupado por su amiga.

*George se comunicó con los abogados de Albert y fueron a la estación de policía.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

*La señora Elroy estaba angustiada, Archie notó que su tía estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Han acusado a William por robarle a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

-¡Pero como pasó eso!

-¡Eso es lo que están averiguando los abogados!

-Tía, iré con George para ver si puedo ayudarlo en algo.

 **ESTACION DE POLICIA DE CHICAGO**

Señor William, tienen todas las pruebas en su contra.

-¿Quién hizo esa investigación?

-Fue la señorita Candy con Tom Steven

-¿Pero porque no me dijo nada? ¿Ahora que estuvimos juntos? Debió decirme que tengo estas acusaciones en mi contra, para que pudiera demostrar mi inocencia, ¿Alcanzo fianza?

-Por ahora no.

-Tendrá que pasar unos días encerrados mientras comienza el juicio.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

-Papá, ya soy una mujer adulta para que me encierres en mi habitación

-No te comportas como una mujer adulta, conseguí tu custodia legal, estás incapacitada mentalmente para tomar decisiones, una psiquiatra valoró tu situación mental, viendo tu obsesión, dijo que te estás autodestruyendo, por querer agradarle a ese hombre.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! ¡Quiero ir a lado de William!

-¡Te iras custodiada a Escocia y recibirás ayuda profesional!, no quiero que involucren al corporativo Elliot con los Andrew, por tu causa.

 **ESTACION DE POLICIA DE CHICAGO**

-William Andrew, tiene una visita.

*Albert pensó que era Candy.

-Hola William

-Ah, eres tú, pensé que era Candy.

-¿Y todavía quieres verla después que por su causa te encerraron aquí?

-Mira Tomoko, yo no creo que Candy tuviera la intención de acusarme de algo, ella sólo hizo esa investigación pero no me demandó, por lo que estoy seguro que ese no era su objetivo, ya me enseñaron las pruebas que hay en mi contra, sólo estamos ubicando a los choferes de los camiones para saber de quién recibieron la orden, estoy seguro que pronto saldré de aquí.

-Eso si encuentran a los choferes, porque a lo mejor alguien les ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero para desaparecer.

*Albert miró a Tomoko y se dio cuenta que ella tuvo algo que ver en eso.

*Candy abrió su ventana, se trepó al Árbol y bajó por él, ella pensó: _Perdóname papá pero amo a Albert y quiero estar a su lado._

*Cuando estaba cerca del portón, uno de los hombres del Señor Elliot la atrapó.

-Sabía que tratarías de escaparte por el Árbol, ya está grabado que eres autodestructiva, pudiste haberte dañado.

*Al día siguiente se llevaron a Candy a una propiedad que el Señor Elliot tenía en Escocia.

*Archie se dio cuenta que había sido por su causa que encerraron a Albert, temía que su familia fuera en su contra, el sólo le había prestado los camiones a Tomoko por quedar bien con ella, pero no pensó que lo utilizaría para culpar al corporativo Andrew.

*Archie fue para hablar con Tomoko.

-Señorita Tomoko quiere hablar con usted el joven Archibald Cornwell

-Hágalo pasar

*Archie entró furioso.

-Tomoko ¡No puedo creer que me hayas usado para culpar al corporativo Andrew por hurto!

*Archie llevaba una grabadora.

*Tomoko llamó a dos de sus guardaespaldas y les dio una indicación en japonés, que Archie no entendió.

*Ellos se acercaron a Archie y lo sometieron.

Tomoko dijo: Archie Cornwell, te tendré encerrado hasta que pase el juicio de William.

-¡Tú no puedes retenerme en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Esto sería secuestro! ¿Te has vuelto loca acaso?

-De mi nadie se burla y tu tío jugó con mis sentimientos, creo que su castigo es estar encerrado por unos años, estoy segura que aprenderá una buena lección, ya me imagino que a los demás reos les gustará porque es rubio y de ojos azules.

* Los guardaespaldas de Tomoko se llevaron a Archie a una bodega de su compañía.

 **ESTACION DE POLICIA DE CHICAGO**

Señor William, los choferes que salen en las imágenes renunciaron al corporativo hace una semana.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que tendrá que quedarse un tiempo en la cárcel hasta que podamos dar con ellos.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Señora Elroy ya buscamos en todos los hospitales, estaciones de policías, y la morgue, pero no hemos podido dar con el señor Archie.

-Dios mío que está pasando, el jefe del clan Andrew encerrado y el menor de mis sobrinos desaparecido.

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDO FIN DE SEMANA, PERDONEN POR ATRASARME UN POCO.**

 **HOY ESTAMOS A 05/05/2016**


	28. Chapter 28

**CENTRO PENITENCIARIO DE CHICAGO**

-George ¿Ya apareció Archie?

-Siento decirte que no hemos dado con su ubicación.

-George, usa todos los medios que tengamos, mi tía Elroy podría morir de angustia si no damos con su paradero.

-¿Qué sabes de Candy?

-Rastreamos el Gps que tiene la pulsera que le regalaste y está en Escocia.

-¿Qué hace allá?

-Investigamos con los empleados de la mansión Elliot, y nos dijeron que El señor Patrick obtuvo su custodia por declararla que no es apta para pensar por sí misma y que es autodestructiva.

-¡Mi suegro se pasó con Candy! ¡Cómo pudo hacer que la declararan loca! ¡Pobrecita mi pequeña!

-William te diré algo, tu caso se está complicando, no hemos dado con los conductores de los vehículos que transportaban el material robado.

-Esto es una venganza de Tomoko, vino a verme y me insinúo que quizás alguien había sobornado a los conductores para desaparecer.

-¿Me trajiste las fotos de Candy?

-Sí

-Gracias, con esto estaré acompañado en mis noches solitarias.

¿Cómo te la estás pasando recluido aquí?

-Al principio me provocaban, tuve que hacer uso de mis técnicas de autodefensa, tiré unos cuantos dientes para que me respetaran, quien iba a decir que las clases de Judo y karate me ayudarían. Ya tengo mi propia pandilla, se acercaron a mí los evasores fiscales y quieren que los defienda, sólo me da algo de temor por uno a quien le llaman chiquitín, que está más alto y más fornido que yo, a ese no hay que mirarlo porque ataca.

-William ya metimos a unos guardaespaldas encubiertos para que tengas protección, y sobornamos a unos guardias para que estén pendientes de ti.

-Gracias George

-Tu juicio empezará dentro de dos semanas.

 **MANSION ELLIOT EN ESCOCIA.**

*La psiquiatra estaba evaluando a Candy, empezarían con un ejercicio, le enseñaría figuras y ella diría que forma les veía.

-Dígame Candice que figura ve aquí.

*Le mostró una mancha parecida a un murciélago.

-Veo a Albert jugando tenis.

-¿Que ves en esta otra figura?

-Veo a Albert en bóxer

*Después de una hora la psiquiatra se desesperó y dijo:

-¡señorita Candice! Le he mostrado más de cincuenta tarjetas y en todas me ha dicho que ve a William Albert Andrew haciendo diferentes actividades, ¡Eso es una obsesión!

-¡Lo acepto! ¡Estoy obsesionada con él!

-¡Tiene que dejar de pensar en ese hombre! ¡Por eso es que su padre pudo ganar su custodia legal! Usted es uno de los casos más raro que he visto, una señorita hermosa, con menciones honorificas en sus estudios, y que ha ejercido su carrera de manera brillante obteniendo éxitos en todas sus negociaciones, y que sólo piense en William Albert Andrew, ¿Tan guapo esta? ¿O que tiene ese hombre para que usted esté tan obsesionada con él?

-La Pregunta está mal elaborada, debería ser ¿Qué no tiene ese hombre? Le enseñaré mi colección de fotos que tengo de él, me permite su laptop, accederé a una cuenta especial donde tengo mi tesoro.

-Primero voy a hipnotizarla y le haré una serie de preguntas.

-Está bien, hágalo.

*La psiquiatra hipnotizó a Candy.

-Dígame Candy que sintió la primera vez, cuando conoció a William Andrew.

-Cuando él amablemente me recogió la bolsa y me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules, sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, desde ese momento, no pude dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Qué cosas ha hecho por estar con él?

-Bueno una vez antes que entrara a la universidad a estudiar finanzas me metí de mesera en un restaurante que el frecuentaba casi a diario, yo siempre lo atendía pero él nunca me ponía atención y eso que a veces le llevaba algunas cosas extras.

-¿Qué cosas tienes de él?

-Bueno me inscribí a su mismo club deportivo, y una vez robé la toalla con que se secaba el sudor, ahí la tengo en un cuarto especial que tengo con llave en mi casa, también sus visores de natación, tengo su diente que se le cayó cuando estuvo en un rodeo, lo llevó colgado en el cuello.

*La psiquiatra pensó: ¡Pobre chica! ¡Sí, que está loquita!

*Terminó la sesión de hipnosis y le prestó a Candy su Laptop para que vieran las fotos de William.

-Esta es la primera foto que le tomé en el club deportivo

*La psiquiatra exclamó: ¡Pero qué hombre! ¿Es real?

-Si

-Enséñame más fotos de él.

*Le enseñó la foto que le tomó cuando marcó sus pompas y le puso sus iniciales.

-Ya me dio calor, prendamos el mini Split- sugirió la psiquiatra.

*Candy le fue enseñando cada una de las fotos de Albert, la psiquiatra se enamoró de Albert.

-Candice ¿qué haremos para liberar a ese bombón de la cárcel?

-No sé, realmente estoy preocupada con él.

-¿Me podrías poner algunas fotos de él en mi usb?

-Pero, sólo donde está con ropa.

-Claro ¡ese hombre es tuyo! Cualquier chica se obsesionaría con un hombre así, sabes puedo hacer un informe donde diga que estás completamente sana y poner que tu papá está senil.

-Ay no, yo no me atrevería hacerle eso a mi papá, ¡Estoy segura que se le pasará muy pronto el coraje!

-¡Pero el bombón necesita ayuda! ¡No le vaya a pasar algo en la cárcel!- dijo preocupada la Psiquiatra.

-Su empleado George Thompson hará todo lo posible por sacarlo, estoy segura.

-¡Por favor muéstrame otra vez la foto donde está vestido de Drácula!

-¿Se ve guapo verdad?

-¡Sí! a un Drácula así, le daría que me chupara toda la sangre- comentó la psiquiatra.

 **BODEGA DE MITSUBISHI AIRCRAFT CORPORATION EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS.**

*Tomoko llegó a visitar a Archie.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando Archie? ¿Te hace falta alguna cosa? La verdad es que deseo que estés lo más cómodo posible, pronto saldrás de aquí porquea empezará el juicio contra William dentro de dos semanas.

-Estás actuando mal Tomoko, quieres llevar a la cárcel a un hombre inocente.

-¡Ningún hombre tiene el derecho de despertar el amor en una mujer y luego desecharla como basura! William Albert Andrew aprenderá su lección, lo más chistoso es que la pecosa está recluida como loca en Escocia.

*Archie pensó: ¡Cuánto daño he hecho con mis errores! ¡Pobre Candy!

 **MANSION STEVENS**

*Por fin llegaron de la luna de miel Tom y Annie, Tom se enteró por los diarios de la detención de William Albert Andrew, el trató de comunicarse con Candy a escondidas de Annie.

-Señor Patrick, estoy preocupado por Candy, no me contesta su celular.

-Mira hijo, a Candy la aislé, le corté todo tipo de comunicación, la tengo custodiada en Escocia.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Muchacho, no preguntes más, dedícate a atender a tu esposa, en realidad pensé que serías mi yerno, pero ya te casaste con Annie la mejor amiga de mi hija, así que ya no tienes que andar buscando a Candy.

-Señor Patrick, yo solo quiero saber si está bien.

*El Señor Elliot le colgó el teléfono.

*Tom se puso a investigar con George y le informaron que Archie estaba desaparecido y que William sospechaba que Tomoko había sobornado a los choferes de los camiones para que desaparecieran, Tom en seguida puso un boletín para que toda la policía de Chicago y del estado de Illinois dieran con los hombres en cuestión.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

*Llegaron Paty y Stear de su luna de miel y encontraron enferma a la señora Elroy.

-Tía ¿y Archie porque no está contigo?- preguntó Stear

-Está desaparecido, lo han buscado en todas partes, en los hospitales, en la morgue, y no nos dan razón de él, también ofrecemos una recompensa por si alguien nos puede informar sobre su desaparición.

-¿Y mi tío William? vi los diarios.

-Mañana empezará su juicio, ¡no creo poder aguantar esta situación!-dijo la señora Elroy llorando.

-¡No te preocupes tía! Ya estoy aquí, tomaré el control, lo primero que haré es dar con Archie.

 **CENTRO PENITENCIARIO DE CHICAGO**

Albert estaba en el patio de la cárcel conversando con su pandilla (varios ricos, evasores de impuestos), los guardaespaldas estaban vigilando que nadie se le acercara.

*Se le acercó chiquitín y le dijo:

-¡Hey perra! Deseo hablar contigo.

 **Hola chicas, Mañana martes 10 de mayo del 2016 se celebra el día de las madres en México, por eso les mando felicitaciones y espero que Dios me las llene de sabiduría para guiar y darles un buen ejemplo a sus hijos.**

 **Saben nenas a veces me preguntan sobre cuando terminaran mis historias, eso no lo puedo responder porque ni yo misma sé, comprendo que desean que los fics vayan más rápido o me sugieren que primero termine uno antes de empezar otro, pero empiezo fics porque si no me llega una idea para uno pues avanzo en otro, así que les pido paciencia. Hasta la fecha llevo 6 fics terminados y los otros los sigo actualizando, mi intención es terminarlos todos mientras pueda y tenga tiempo.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CENTRO PENITENCIARIO DE CHICAGO**

*Se le acercó chiquitín y le dijo:

-¡Hey perra! Deseo hablar contigo.

*En cuanto dijo esto, los guardaespaldas de Albert se acercaron a él, también los guardias se pusieron atentos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablarme?- dijo Albert con tranquilidad.

-Quiero que luchemos ante todos los compañeros, el que pierda estará sometido al vencedor.

-Yo soy pacífico, no me interesa ese tipo de competencias.

-¿Pues como ves que a mí sí? ¿o acaso eres una gallina?

*Chiquitín para provocar a Albert empezó a cacarear y todos los demás presos le gritaron a Albert ¡gallina!

*La verdad es que Tomoko a través de un guardia había contratado a chiquitín para que le diera una paliza a Albert.

-No es necesario usar la fuerza, ¿porque no jugamos dominó o algo similar?-sugirió Albert.

*Chiquitín se le acercó, los guardaespaldas se pusieron frente a él, eran cuatro los que lo defenderían, los guardias de la prisión se acercaron a fin de someter a Chiquitín.

-Al parecer tienes mucha gente a tu disposición, luego ajustaremos cuentas- expresó chiquitín.

* Uno de los guardaespaldas le habló a George comentándole el incidente, entonces empezaron a planear extraditar a Albert con algún delito menor a Sollentuna, Estocolmo, Suecia a fin de que estuviera fuera de peligro.

 **CORPORATIVO ELLIOT**

El Señor Elliot había puesto un gerente de finanzas temporal para cubrir a Candy, mientras la tenía encerrada en Escocia.

-Señor Elliot, el Señor Sakura Saiga quiere reunirse con la Señorita Candy, para que ella le presente un informe de las ganancias que tuvieron en este cuatrimestre.

-Mi hija no está disponible por el momento, por eso te puse a ti, dile que ella está atendiendo otros asuntos y que yo me reuniré con él.

-Señor Elliot, eso fue lo que le dije pero el Señor Sakura no quiere tratar con nadie más, sólo con la señorita Candice.

-Yo hablaré con él, parece que no puedes hacer ni lo mínimo, hazlo pasar.

*Sakura Saiga entró y dijo: Buenos días Señor Elliot he venido a ver a Candice.

-Señor Sakura, mi hija está fuera del país atendiendo unas negociaciones, pero yo podré hacer la presentación del informe.

-Señor Elliot, yo hice tratos con la Señorita Candice, si ella no me atiende, entonces me retiro, lea el contrato, en una de las clausulas incluí que sólo haría negociaciones con Candice.

-¿Para cuándo quiere que programemos la reunión con mi hija?

-Me iré de Chicago en tres semanas, si en ese lapso no se presenta Candice, el contrato se cancela- respondió Sakura Saiga.

-Está bien, estoy seguro que mi hija podrá tener la reunión con usted antes que se vaya de Chicago.

*Patrick después de despedirse de Sakura tiró un florero del enojo.

-¡Tendré que buscar a mi hija a Escocia!

 **CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*Toda la prensa de Chicago estaba expectante, querían tener la exclusiva del caso Andrew.

*En cuanto entró a la sala donde lo juzgarían, comenzaron a tomarle fotos.

*Estaban presentes el señor Yamagami y Tomoko.

*Todos los Andrew, excepto Archie, estaban en la sala.

*Un periodista estaba trasmitiendo a escondidas la sesión en la corte, la Psiquiatra de Candy dio con el canal, y lo estaban viendo por internet en tiempo real.

-¡Hasta el color naranja le sienta bien a ese hombre!- comentó emocionada la Psiquiatra de Candy.

*Candy se afligió por verlo esposado, enfocaron a los ofendidos en este caso los Yamagami.

*A Candy se le encendió la sangre.

-¡Desgraciada Nipona! De haber sabido que nos causaría tantos problemas, hubiera hecho algo drástico a fin de borrarla del mapa.

*La psiquiatra de Candy estaba atenta a las expresiones de Albert.

\- Candy, estoy estudiando los movimientos y expresiones faciales del Señor William y se ve que es inocente, ¡Qué un ángel como él, esté acusado injustamente es un sacrilegio!- comentó con tristeza la psiquiatra.

*Empezó la sesión, los ojos de la juez se desorbitaron cuando vio a Albert.

-¡Este hombre es inocente! ¡Nadie con ese rostro y ese cuerpo podría ser culpable!- pensó la juez.

-El Fiscal empezó su monologo.

-La psiquiatra dijo: ¡Candy hay que conseguir esos dibujos que está haciendo el caricaturista que está en la corte!

-¡Es cierto! Si me prestas tu teléfono le diré a un amigo que me los consiga.

*La psiquiatra le pasó el teléfono a Candy y ella le habló a Tom.

-Hello

-Tom, soy Candy

-¡Candy! estoy tan angustiado por ti

-¡Estoy bien! Dime ¿Que noticias me tienes, sobre el caso de Albert?

-Déjame que te marque.

*Tom colgó y habló de su oficina.

-Estamos localizando a los choferes de los camiones, estoy seguro que pronto daremos con ellos, Candy tengo amigos en la Interpol puedo mandarte un comando para que te rescate.

-Yo estoy bien, al que quiero que ayudes es a William.

-Eso estoy haciendo nena

-¿Le puedes decomisar esos dibujos al caricaturista que está en la sala? sólo dónde está Albert.

-Sí, ya sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti.

-¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

-Annie me quería tener controlado, pero ya hablé con ella y parece que comprendió.

-No quiero causarte problemas con ella.

-No los causas, ella debe tenerme confianza, además nuestra amistad es de años.

*El abogado defensor, expresó que si los choferes de los camiones no estaban presentes para declarar en contra de William Andrew, entonces no tenían un caso, porque ellos recibieron una orden de alguien o en su caso actuaron por cuenta propia.

 **MANSION ELLIOT EN ESCOCIA**

*Días después Candy y la psiquiatra estaban haciendo cada una un dibujo de Albert, Candy lo estaba pintando vestido como un emperador romano y la Psiquiatra lo estaba dibujando como un gladiador.

*En ese momento entró Patrick y las encontró a las dos con las pinturas, El Señor Elliot arqueó la ceja y miró con desaprobación a la Psiquiatra.

*Candy vio a su papá y no fue a saludarlo, se mostró molesta ante él.

-Candice he venido por ti para llevarte a Chicago, Sakura Saiga quiere que le presentes el informe de las ganancias que ha tenido la alianza entre nuestros Corporativos.

-Lo siento papá, pero estoy loca y no podría hacer una presentación de ese tipo.

-¡Por favor Candice! El dijo que retirará el contrato, porque estipuló que sólo negociaría contigo.

-Estoy incapacitada mentalmente para tomar cualquier decisión, tú mismo tienes los papeles donde lo acreditan.

-Candice, no seas rencorosa, te necesito en el corporativo.

-No puedo ayudarte.

-Por favor Candice, el corporativo es tu futuro.

-Soy profesionista, puedo trabajar en cualquier lado, donde lo desee.

*El Señor Elliot Inhaló y dijo: Te daré tu autonomía si vienes a Chicago hacer la presentación, aquí está la Psiquiatra ella podrá firmar que ya estás bien, aunque veo que la quedó mal fue ella, ya que está dibujando a William, ese mal es contagioso, por lo que estoy viendo.

-¡Está bien papá! Pero antes tienes que hacer una grabación donde digas que me hiciste pasar por loca solo porque estabas molesto conmigo, pero que en realidad no lo estoy y firmaras unos papeles que tengo listos, a fin de que nunca más vuelvas a quitarme la libertad.

-Lo que quieras Candy.

-Tampoco quiero que pongas gente que me esté siguiendo o custodiando, si descubro que lo están haciendo, nunca más trabajaré para ti.

-Está bien, pero lo hice por tu bien, ese hombre es tóxico para ti.

-¡Yo lo amo!

-El que te dé la libertad, no quiere decir que te daré mi bendición para estar con él, te he educado con altos principios morales.

-Lo sé papá, William sabrá ganarse tu aprobación.

-Lo dudo, y no estoy de acuerdo en que tengas una relación con él.

*El Señor Elliot hizo y firmó todo lo que Candy le dijo.

*La psiquiatra le encargó a Candy que le mandara los dibujos de William escaneados.

*Candy regresó a Chicago con su papá.

 **CENTRO PENITENCIARIO DE CHICAGO**

*A William lo sacaron de su celda, lo metieron a una habitación solitaria donde habían unas luces cegadoras.

*Lo pusieron contra la pared, entró un guardia y lo empezó a palpar.

Luego Albert sintió que el guardia le empezó apretar los glúteos de una forma rara.

-Disculpe, pero creo que la forma en que me está revisando es atrevida.

-Lo sé William, estás a mi entera disposición.

*Albert volteo y se quedó sorprendido de ver a la persona quien tenía enfrente.

 **Hola chicas perdonen que mi imaginación no me dio para más, a mi niño le dio varicela y ando preocupada por él.**

 **Saludos chicas. Pd. Espero que se preparen porque empieza el verdadero drama en olvidé como amar**


	30. Chapter 30

-¡Candy! ¡Mi amor eres tú!

*Albert la abrazó, la alzó poniéndola a su altura, Candy enredó sus piernas a la cintura de Albert, él la llevó a la mesa cercana para recargarla ahí.

*Tom dijo por medio del micrófono: Candy podemos ver lo que están haciendo a través del cristal. Ellos dejaron de acariciarse y agarraron compostura.

-¿Cuándo me vendrás a dar una visita conyugal? –dijo Albert con una voz desesperada de pasión.

-No como crees, yo creo que aquí graban todo.

-¡Vamos Candy! muero por tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos.

-Albert, deja de hablar así, que despiertas todos mis sentidos

-Ese es mi objetivo, aquí hay cuartos especiales para las visitas conyugales.

-¡Ya Albert! además ni estamos casados

-Tú te negaste a casarte conmigo en la Isla.

-Bueno si pero…

\- Dejemos eso por un lado ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu investigación?

-Creí que todo era un plan entre Tomoko y tú para que te quedaras con el negocio de **M** itsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

-¡No amor! ¿Cómo creíste que haría algo así? Ya no hay que lamentarlo, pero siento que si me lo hubieras confiado, yo quizás hubiera dado con las personas responsables para demostrar mi inocencia.

-Lo siento amor.

-Entonces ¿Me darás una visita conyugal?

-Lo pensaré, dime ¿Te están tratando bien en la cárcel? ¿No tienes problemas con nadie?

-Sí, con uno que le apodan el chiquitín.

-Me encargaré de él, ya no te molestará más- dijo Candy con seriedad.

-Gracias linda

*Se besaron y unieron sus frentes.

-Tengo que presentar un informe, en cuanto salga de ese compromiso me dedicaré por completo a solucionar tu caso.

-Sé que cumplirás, Candy, a como estoy ahorita no tardaría ni quince minutos en la visita conyugal.

-¡Basta deja de tentarme! Además me da pena porque todos saben a qué va uno en ese tipo de visitas.

-Está bien, pero cuando salga de la cárcel estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

-Sí Albert, es una promesa.

*Candy se despidió de Albert, saliendo de ahí movió sus influencias para que trasladaran a Chiquitín a otra cárcel, fue tan rápido el movimiento que hizo que al día siguiente se lo llevaron a otro estado.

*Candy se puso a revisar el caso de Albert.

-Tom es raro que Archie haya desaparecido al mismo tiempo que encarcelaron a Albert.

-Lo mismo pienso, según Stear tiene gps, pero desgraciadamente no hemos podido dar con él, quizás donde lo llevaron hay algún bloqueo de señales satelitales.

-Le preguntaré al Señor Sakura Saiga si tiene alguna tecnología para poder penetrar cualquier bloqueo satelital.

-Ya probé con todas las herramientas que tengo al alcance, está bien que te encargues de localizar a Archie.

-Terminaré el informe que le presentaré al Señor Sakura, ya luego podré preguntarle acerca de eso.

* Candy llegó al Corporativo Elliot para trabajar en el informe que le presentaría a Sakura Saiga, vio que los Yamagami estaban en una junta con su papá.

*Tomoko vio que Candy pasó por la sala de juntas y le hizo un movimiento con la mano de que estaba loca.

*Candy entrecerró los ojos y pensó: _Búrlate todo lo que quieras nipona, el que ríe de último ríe mejor._

-Patrick, comprenderás que no deseo que mi hija interactúe con la tuya, por eso, yo personalmente me reuniré con ella, a Tomoko le he dado otras responsabilidades, no quiero que ellas tengan fricciones por causa de ese mal hombre.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi hija es inocente ese hombre la enredó por completo, ahora sabemos de lo que es capaz William Andrew.

*Tomoko pidió permiso para salir unos momentos de la junta y fue a la oficina de Candy.

*Candy la vio que entró.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a entrar a mi oficina?

-Candy ¿Por qué estás disgustada conmigo? Tú fuiste la que hiciste esa investigación que tiene a William tras las rejas.

-Si, pero no pensaba presentársela a mi papá.

-Sé que no lo hubieras hecho, ya ves, por andar de calenturientos tu papá les comió el mandado.

-¿Por qué te vienes a meter en la boca del lobo Tomoko? Sabes que soy impulsiva y vienes a provocarme.

-Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, si me llegas a tocar un solo cabello, puedo acusarte de agresión y encerrarte también a ti.

*Candy respiró profundo.

-Actúas por ardida, porque Albert sólo te usó para darme celos.

*Tomoko se acercó a Candy , sacó una navaja y la puso cerca de su garganta.

-No me provoques Candy, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

*Tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Candy, Tomoko rápidamente guardó la navaja. Era el Señor Yamagami con el señor Elliot.

-Acá estás, niñas, queremos ver que hagan las pases.

Tomoko dijo: A eso vine a la oficina de Candy, para hacer las paces con ella.

*Tomoko se acercó a Candy para darle un beso en la mejilla, le dijo al oído: Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, Candy.

-No te tengo miedo.

*Candy aprovechó el momento en que se acercó Tomoko y le puso un micrófono en el vestido.

*En cuanto se fueron los Yamagami, Candy escuchó la plática entre padre e hija.

-¡No puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado por tu sed de venganza contra ese hombre! No debiste mezclar tus problemas personales con los negocios de nuestra compañía, no tienes ética Tomoko, me lo hubieras dejado a mí, yo hubiera buscado la manera de vengarme.

-Perdóname padre, por no haberte consultado antes.

-Espero podamos salir bien librados de esto, si no nuestra compañía se vería afectada, todo lo que me ha costado levantarla, para que tú la destruyas en unos segundos, por tus arrebatos de mujer despechada.

*Candy pudo grabar la conversación y pidió los videos de vigilancia donde Tomoko la había amenazado con la navaja y empezó a armar el caso contra ella.

*Al llegar al edificio de mitsubishi aircraft corporation, sonó una alarma revisaron a Tomoko y se dieron cuenta del micrófono.

*El Señor Yamagami, tomó el micrófono y lo aplastó. Le dio una cachetada a Tomoko y le dijo: Para la próxima ten más cuidado, quién sabe cuánto escucharon de nuestra conversación.

*Candy se puso a trabajar en el informe de Sakura Saiga, cuando lo tuvo listo lo citó algunos días después.

-Candice, muchacha tenía tantas ganas de verte.

-Yo a usted Señor Sakura.

*Ella le presentó el informe a Saiga y a su equipo financiero y estos quedaron satisfechos.

-Ahora quisiera tratar algo personal con usted. ¿Tiene alguna tecnología para desbloquear una señal de un Gps?

-Si Candy, estamos avanzados en eso.

-Lo necesito para localizar a una persona.

-Lo malo es que está en Japón, tendrías que venir conmigo.

-¡No puedo salir de Chicago!

-Es por Andrew ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Está bien! Mañana mismo me iré a Japón y te lo mandaré por paquetería.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas hasta que te haya llegado el paquete y te pueda ser útil.

-Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ello.

*Sakura abrazó a Candy

-Lástima, me hubiera gustado que fueras mi nuera.

*Días después, uno de los choferes usó una tarjeta de débito para sacar dinero y rápidamente le dieron aviso a Tom, el cuál se trasladó al lugar con unos detectives para detenerlos y poderlos trasladar a Chicago.

 **Hola chicas Gracias por seguir la historia, recuerden que tengo dos historias nuevas la más actual es Tu completas mi vida y localizando a Candy.**

 **Saludos a Niizalaura, Liovana, Chidamami, Sol, Glenda, Ana maría, Eliza sq, Sayuri 1707, Carolina Macías, mercedes, Rocío CR, Yuleni paredes, JAhzeel, Susana Rojas, Gina Riquelme, Stormaw, soadora, loca de amor, Jane, Tania Lizbeth, Paula y Joaqui.**


	31. Chapter 31

*Los inversionistas y socios del Corporativo Andrew, empezaron a comunicarse con George que se retirarían de Andrew, esto causó que a la Señora Elroy se le alteraran los nervios.

*Detuvieron a los chóferes de los camiones y los trasladaron a Chicago dónde los interrogaron a cada uno por separado y los dos dieron la misma respuesta.

-Ustedes están acusados de robo de materiales a la compañía Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

-Sólo recibimos órdenes

-¿Quién les dio la orden?

-El Señor Archibald Cornwell

-¿Porque estaban huyendo, si dicen que sólo estaban siguiendo órdenes?

-Tuvimos miedo, cuando encarcelaron a William Andrew, pensamos que nos culparían del delito.

-Sus rostros son los que aparecen ante las cámaras de vigilancia, por lo tanto serán procesados por hurto.

-¿De que manera podríamos impedir de que nos procesen? ¡Sólo seguíamos órdenes!

-Revisamos sus cuentas bancarias, cada uno de ustedes tienen doscientos mil dólares, a los dos se los depositaron el mismo día.

-Está bien, diremos la verdad, nos pagaron para que desapareciéramos.

-Llegaron a nuestra casa unos hombres armados, nos amenazaron y nos dieron dos opciones, morir o tomar los doscientos mil dólares y desaparecer, nosotros elegimos vivir tomamos el dinero y nos fuimos.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

-Algunos de ellos tenían aspecto asiático.

*Después que terminaron de interrogarlos, Tom y Candy hablaron.

-Prácticamente la clave para desenredar esto es Archie, él fue el que dio la orden, el abogado podrá detener el juicio contra William, ya que los chóferes no lo culpan a él directamente.

-¿Podrá salir libre?

-William seguirá preso, desgraciadamente la demanda está en su contra, sólo podremos detener el avance del juicio para que no dicten sentencia contra él.

*A Candy le habló por teléfono Paty.

-Candy, quiero que vengas a la mansión Andrew

-¿Sucede algo?

-La señora Elroy se puso mal de los nervios, quiere hablar contigo.

-Iré para allá en seguida.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

*Candy llegó a la mansión y la pasaron directamente a la habitación de la Señora Elroy.

-Tía Elroy ¿Qué sucede?

-George explícale por favor a Candy, me duele la cabeza por tanto problema.

-Señorita Candy, los inversionistas del consorcio Andrew, quieren retirar su capital por el proceso contra William, ya no confían en él, quise negociar con ellos pero dicen que no podemos garantizar nada. Kisho Takahashi es uno de los primeros que habló conmigo.

-Lo que haremos es que el consorcio Elliot invertirá en Andrew, así verán que confiamos en ustedes, de seguro saldrá en las revistas financieras y nómbrenme presidente temporal, aunque tú seas el que hagas el trabajo George, déjame que hable con Kisho.

-Gracias Candy, eso es lo que habíamos pensado, pero no sabíamos cómo pedírtelo-dijo la señora Elroy.

 **MANSION ELLIOT.**

-Papá, Paty y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Mientras no sea nada relacionado con el corporativo Andrew, se dice que los inversionistas, piensan retirar su capital- dijo el Señor Elliot.

-Precisamente de eso venimos a hablarte, invertiré mi capital en el Corporativo Andrew.

-¡No te dejaré hacer eso Candy!

-¡Yo también invertiré mi fortuna personal en el Corporativo Andrew!

-¡Tú también te has vuelto loca Paty!

-Usaremos lo que nos dejó mamá de herencia, diremos que el corporativo Elliot lo está apoyando, así no se irán los inversionistas y socios del corporativo Andrew, me quedaré como presidente temporal en Andrew, hablé con Kisho Takahashi, y me dijo que si yo quedaba al frente, no se retiraría de Andrew.

-Ese hombre te tiene enloquecida, hasta donde llegará tu obsesión por él.

-¡Si se fuera a la luna, hasta allá lo seguiría!

-Ese hombre es malo.

-Tomoko es la malvada, quiero enseñarte con pruebas lo que es capaz de hacer.

*Candy le enseñó a Patrick el vídeo donde la amenazó con la navaja, y le puso el audio de la conversación que había tenido con el Señor Yamagami, y la confesión de los choferes de que unos asiáticos los habían amenazado.

*Patrick abrazó a Candy: ¡no puedo creer que te haya amenazado con una navaja! De todas maneras, no daré mi bendición para que te cases con él, William se burló de esa muchacha, por eso está actuando así, a todas las seduce y enloquece, también la psiquiatra se enamoró de él.

*Tomoko leyó en el diario de finanzas que los inversionistas y socios de Andrew se retirarían.

- _Te quedarás preso y arruinado William, ya no podrás levantarte después de esto_ -pensó Tomoko

*Al día siguiente televisaron donde el Corporativo Andrew nombraba como presidente a Candy, y también anunciaron la inversión que el corporativo Elliot hacía en Andrew, con esta medida se quedaron la mayoría de los inversionistas y socios de Andrew, perdieron algunas cuentas pero no sufrieron el daño que Tomoko había planeado.

 _*¡Pecosa entrometida! ¿Te crees más lista que yo? Veremos quién gana este juego-pensó Tomoko._

*George le contó a Albert, todo lo que Candy estaba haciendo para salvar al corporativo Andrew.

-No hay duda de que Candy me ama con locura.

-Si William, logró hacer que se quedaran la mayoría de las cuentas, es muy hábil en los negocios.

-Mi pequeña me está superando.

*Candy decidió seguir a Tomoko junto con Tom.

-¡Volveremos hacer el dúo dinámico! –dijo Tom con Alegría.

-¿Le pediste permiso a Annie?

-No es necesario, la última palabra en mi matrimonio la tengo yo.

-¡Si claro! Y ha de ser ¡Lo que tú digas mi amor!-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Ya le dije a Annie que no me gusta que ande de celosa, y que tú solo quieres a William.

-Tomoko ha desbordado mi paciencia.

*Tom y Candy estaban esperando que Tomoko saliera de su departamento, vieron que llegó a buscarla Alfred Brandon.

-¿Así que Alfred Brandon no entendió a la primera que no se metiera contigo?- murmuró Tom molesto.

*Los siguieron y vieron que entraron a un centro nocturno, Alfred Brandon la había llevado a un lugar donde habían juegos de pulsear (medir fuerzas) y apostaban.

* Tom le dijo a los meseros que les llevaran tragos gratis a Alfred y Tomoko.

*Tomoko sacó la Ninja que tenía dentro, se subió a la mesa y retó: ¿Qué mujer se atreve a medir su fuerza conmigo?

*Candy ni tarde ni perezosa dijo: ¡Yo asumo el reto!

-¿Cuál será el castigo para la que pierda?-preguntó Candy

*Tomoko odiaba los rizos de Candy y dijo: ¡Que se rape la que pierda!

-No lo hagas Candy, Tomoko, se ve más fuerte que tú- dijo Tom.

*Alfred Brandon dijo: Yo apuesto mil dólares a que gana Tomoko.

-Yo dos mil dólares a que gana Candy- dijo Tom

*Las rodearon todos los presentes Tomoko se puso en posición, era lo que Candy había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, puso cada una su brazo derecho, se agarraron las manos y empezaron a forcejear, Tomoko sudaba del esfuerzo.

-Te voy a quitar mechón por mechón, pecosa entrometida-dijo Tomoko

*Después de 4 minutos de estar forcejeando a Tomoko se le acalambró el brazo y Candy de un solo movimiento la venció.

*Le pasaron a Candy una máquina de rasurar a Candy.

-¡No Candy por favor! –dijo Tomoko

*Todos empezaron a gritar: ¡Sin piedad! ¡Sin piedad!

*Candy le hizo un corte a Tomoko como el malo de la película el último de los mohicanos, el actor que salió en la película de Geronimo.

*Alfred Brandon le tuvo que pagar a Tom lo de la apuesta.

*Alfred habló a su chofer para que los pasara a buscar, llevó a Tomoko a su departamento, después de que Candy la había rapado, Tomoko se puso a tomar como loca.

*Al día siguiente Tomoko se despertó, estaba en la cama con Alfred Brandon que también se había rapado por la ebriedad.

*Tomoko fue al baño a vomitar por tomar tanto licor, cuando se lavó la cara, alzó la mirada para verse al espejo y se vio rapada.

-¡No! ¡Mi cabello!

*Tomoko se bañó y cuando salió de su habitación Alfred Brandon se había ido dejándole una nota.

- _Hola querida anoche tomaste mucho e hiciste fuerzas con Candice, ella te ganó y te cortó la caballera, tu sugeriste el castigo, yo también me rapé por solidaridad a ti, me hiciste perder dos mil dólares porque aposté a tu favor, me fui sin despedirme, porque tienes que asimilar que no tienes cabello y de seguro estarás de mal humor, cuando se te haya pasado el coraje, hablaremos de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Tuyo Alfred Brandon._

- _Ahora si te pasaste pecosa, esta no te la perdono, me arruinaste el cabello_ \- dijo Tomoko furiosa

*Tomoko tuvo que mandar a comprar una peluca.

*Tom llamó a Candy.

-No puedo creerlo Candy, te mandaré las fotos que tomé cuando estabas rapando a Tomoko.

-Mándamelas, quiero verlas.

*Tom se las mandó y Candy las subió al Face y puso como título.

Mi amiga Tomoko Yamagami y yo yéndonos de Antro.

*Tomoko revisó su face y vio que estaba etiquetada en las fotos.

 **Hola Chicas nos falta poco para el fin de semana, espero se la pasen bonito.**

 **Gracias por sus palabras de ánimo.**


	32. Chapter 32

*Al día siguiente salió en el diario Chicago Tribune, en la sección de sociales, la siguiente nota:

 **Titular**

La Señorita Tomoko Yamagami, vicepresidente de la Compañía Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, quiere imponer nuevo look en Chicago.

 _-Tomoko Yamagami se fue de fiesta con el heredero Alfred Brandon, Tom Steven y su socia y amiga la señorita Candice White Elliot, se divirtieron tanto, que apostaron hasta la caballera, su amiga la señorita Elliot cobró la apuesta haciéndole un corte tipo punk con cresta, El magnate Alfred Brandon en solidaridad a ella, también se cortó el cabello, al parecer pronto habrá noviazgo._

*Estaban las fotos de Candy rapando a Tomoko, el antes y el después.

*Llegó el Señor Yamagami furioso al departamento de su hija con el periódico en la mano, Tomoko le abrió la puerta, en ese momento él le aventó el diario en la cara.

-¡No te cansas de ridiculizarme! Ahora mismo estás fuera de la vicepresidencia de la compañía, volverás a Japón y ya que estás rapada, te irás un tiempo con los monjes budistas para que medites y reflexiones sobre tu mal comportamiento.

-¡Papá! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Déjame vengarme de Candice White!

-¿Qué deje vengarte? ¡No has dado ni una en su contra! ¡Candice Elliot te supera en inteligencia! El caso Andrew ya se está esclareciendo, detuvieron a los choferes, sólo falta que encuentren a Archibald Cornwell para que declare y de seguro que lo hará en tu contra, es mejor que te vayas, porque cuando se resuelva el caso, te acusaran por difamar a William, ya que eres Vicepresidente van acusar a nuestro corporativo.

-¡No encontraran a Archibald Cornwell! porque lo tengo secuestrado

-Tomoko, ¡Eso es grave! ¡El secuestro es un delito federal!, es mejor que soltemos a ese muchacho y partamos a Japón, mandaremos a tus primos que nos representen aquí en Chicago, debemos irnos cuánto antes.

-¡No lo soltaré!

-Basta ya muchacha necia. ¿Dónde tienes a Archibald Cornwell?

-Lo tengo en la bodega de la planta ensambladora.

 **CENTRO PENITENCIARIO DE CHICAGO**

*Albert estaba leyendo el diario mientras desayunaba con sus compañeros, cuando leyó y vio las fotos del diario, casi se ahoga con el café, le causó gracia como había quedado Tomoko.

-¡Andrew! ¿Qué tienes hermano? Casi te ahogas.

*Él enseñó el diario.

-¡Pobre mujer! ¡Quedó horrible! ¡Pero mira la cara de la rubia cuando la estaba rapando! ¡Da miedo! ¡Parece el grinch cuando se robó la navidad! ¡Es el mal encarnado! Pobre del que sea su novio, si esto hace con sus amigas, lo que hará con su marido.

*Albert se quedó pensativo, recordó cada una de las cosas que le había hecho Candy.

-Es mi novia, y la verdad es que me ha hecho varias travesuras, pero es linda, inteligente y está loquita por mí.

-Y vemos que tú también estás loquito por ella.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

*Candy se sentía agotada, tenía nauseas, habían sido unos días muy estresantes, no salió de su recámara en todo el día, hasta que en la noche, Patrick Elliot entró a su habitación.

-Hija, te llegó un paquete de Japón.

-Papá, mañana lo veré, hoy no me siento bien.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¡Me siento muy cansada! Por favor déjame dormir.

-No has probado bocado en todo el día, ¿Quieres que te mande algo de cenar?

-Creo que me voy a morir, me siento muy mal.

-Mañana te llevaré al médico.

-Yo iré sola, sólo déjame descansar.

-Haré que te traigan fruta y un licuado.

-Está bien

*Al día siguiente Candy, amaneció un poco mejor, vio el paquete e hizo que se lo enviaran a Tom, era el des-bloqueador para señal de gps.

*Fue al médico, le mandaron hacer unos estudios, le tendrían la respuesta en la tarde, pero ella programó la cita para el día siguiente.

*Tom le habló a Candy

-Linda, con el equipo que me mandaste ya logramos localizar el gps de Archie, iremos a rescatarlo.

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes!

-No Candy, podría ser peligroso, nosotros te avisaremos cuando lo tengamos.

*Tom dirigió el operativo, rodearon la bodega, lograron entrar, Archie estaba custodiado por los hombres de Tomoko, los sometieron.

*Encontraron a Archie encerrado en una habitación, lo llevaron a revisión médica, estaba un poco deshidratado, lo dejaron internado esa noche en el hospital, custodiado por varios agentes.

*Los hombres de los Yamagami hicieron la llamada a la que tenían derecho, le informaron al padre de Tomoko, que los habían detenido y rescatado a Archibald Cornwell, los Yamagami iban rumbo a Japón.

*Le avisaron a los Andrew que Archie estaba en el hospital, fueron a verlo, la señora Elroy, Stear, Paty y George.

*La señora Elroy al verlo que estaba a salvo, se acercó y lo besó, se puso a llorar de felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta.

-Hijo, estuve angustiada.

-Lo sé tía, Tomoko Yamagami me secuestró, tengo una grabación de ella donde dice los motivos por el cual maquinó todo eso en contra de mi tío, yo le había prestado los vehículos, pero no sabía que los usaría para inculparnos por hurto.

-Tendrás que ir a declarar, con tu testimonio soltaran a William.

*Tuvieron que ponerle suero vitaminado a Archie.

*Después de eso rindió su declaración, el abogado defensor haría su informe para presentárselo a la juez y al fiscal, Candy presentó sus grabaciones como prueba donde la habían amenazado, para que terminaran de hundir a Tomoko.

*Llegaron a Japón los Yamagami, trasladaron a Tomoko a un monasterio budista, la terminaron de rapar, le pusieron una vestimenta como el Dalái Lama, estaría por unos meses recluida a fin de ocultarla para que no la extraditaran a Chicago.

*Alfred Brandon se había enamorado de Tomoko, fue a buscarla a Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, le dijeron que los Yamagami habían salido fuera del país y no tenían autorizado decir su destino.

*Candy citó a Tom para que la acompañara al médico.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Me he sentido mal, me hicieron unos estudios me iban a dar los resultados hace unos días, pero con lo de Archie tuve que correr la cita para hoy, como Albert está en la cárcel, mi papá quería venir conmigo, pero temo lo que me diga el médico, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras.

-Me alegra que todavía me tengas confianza.

-Por mi parte siempre seremos amigos Tom.

-Claro que sí, juntos seguiremos resolviendo muchos casos más, cuando te cases con Andrew, lo vigilaremos y descubriremos si te es fiel o no.

 **Hola Chicas, ayer no publiqué nada porque fui a cantar con el coro a un velorio, se murió el esposo de una amiga, lo que son las cosas canté cuando se casaron y ayer canté en su despedida, ya está ante la Presencia de Dios.**

 **Rixa Eve ( te admiro no cualquiera hace lo que tú), Dios te cuide y te siga usando para su obra.**


	33. Chapter 33

*Tom y Candy entraron con el médico.

-¡Así que usted es el padre del bebé que espera la Señorita Elliot!- dijo el médico sonriente, estrechándole la mano a Tom.

*Tom miró a Candy sorprendido, ella puso cara de preocupación.

-Sólo soy su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿estoy embarazada?- preguntó Candy temerosa.

-Así es Candy, ten tus resultados, tomarás estás vitaminas que te estoy recetando, nada de cargar cosas pesadas, te sugiero que no uses tacones.

*Salieron del consultorio.

-Tom, mi papá va a matarme, ¿Y si William no quiere hacerse cargo?

-Lo mato Candy, así de simple.

-¿Cómo crees Tom? ¡Se lo tengo que decir a William!, en realidad me preocupa un poco su reacción.

-Andrew te ama, estará feliz cuando se entere que será padre.

-El que no estará feliz será mi papá.

 ** _EN UN LUGAR DE JAPON_**

*Mientras en Japón, Alfred Brandon se disfrazó de monje para tratar de localizar a Tomoko en el monasterio Budista.

*Abrieron el portón, lo vieron en sandalias y rapado, el rápidamente dijo: Vengo a buscar la iluminación, quiero ser su discípulo.

-Pase criaturita de la naturaleza, lo llevaremos con el Lama principal.

*Alfred Brandon los fue siguiendo, y miraba a todos lados, para ver si lograba encontrar a Tomoko.

-Así que vienes a encontrar el satori (iluminación)-dijo el Lama principal

-Sí, me recomendaron mucho este lugar.

-Está bien, te aceptaremos, aquí cultivamos nuestra propia comida y usamos dos prácticas para conseguir el satori, por medio del zazen Shikantaza y los ejercicios Kōan (enseñanzas en forma de acertijos),

-Ah, yo creí que también enseñaban el kamasutra .

-Eso no es budismo, aquí nuestra enseñanza es filosófica.

*Le dieron su vestimenta y uno de los monjes le daría un recorrido por todo el monasterio, él logró ver a Tomoko, sentada en forma de flor de loto, debajo de un árbol.

-Hermano, quisiera hacer el recorrido sólo, quiero ser uno con el ambiente de este hermoso lugar.

-Lo entiendo, ve con confianza, te esperaré en el jardín

-Gracias.

*Alfred esperó que se fuera para acercarse a Tomoko.

*Tomoko meditaba: _¿Cómo podré escapar de aquí? ¡Quiero regresar a Chicago! ¡Me vengaré de Candice White!_

 _-¡Tomoko!_

*Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Alfred.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por ti, amor

-¿Amor?

-Tomoko tu y yo estuvimos juntos, ¡fue increíble!

-No recuerdo nada

-Pero yo sí, olvídate de Andrew e inténtalo conmigo.

-Ya no me interesa William, lo que quiero es vengarme de Candice

-Entonces te ayudaré, pero luego continuaremos con lo nuestro.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-Hoy en la noche vendrán mis hombres, abrirán el portón, tú y yo estaremos esperando en la entrada a las 10.

-Ahí estaré.

*Tomoko salió de su dormitorio a la hora acordada y se encontró con Alfred, sus hombres abrieron el portón con un camión pesado, y ellos abordaron un vehículo y escaparon.

*Tomoko y Alfred Brandon regresaron a Chicago.

*Candy, no había podido hablar con Albert sobre su embarazo, tenía exceso de trabajo porque veía los asuntos de la compañía Andrew y Elliot, la juez revisó todas las pruebas y dieron fecha para que Albert pudiera salir de la cárcel.

*Demandaron a Tomoko de manera personal por el secuestro de Archie y por amenazar a Candy, el Señor Yamagami, había hecho un acuerdo con el Señor Elliot de darle más porcentaje de ganancias, con tal que por parte de los Elliot no demandaran a la compañía, esto lo había hecho Patrick Elliot sin consultárselo a Candy.

*George tramitó la demanda contra Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation por difamación.

*Candy, los Cornwell incluyendo a Paty y la Señora Elroy estaban afuera de la penitenciaria esperando que Albert saliera.

*Albert se despidió de todos sus compañeros de celda, y de los oficiales que lo custodiaban, salió sonriente, fue hacia Candy, la suspendió en el aire, y la besó apasionadamente, por un momento se olvidó que estaba su familia presente, tardaron tanto que todos se incomodaron.

*La señora Elroy se aclaró la garganta y Albert reaccionó.

-Tía, muchachos ¡Me alegra verlos!

*Albert le dijo en el oído a Candy: Recuerda lo que me prometiste, que estaríamos juntos cuando saliera de la cárcel. ¡Te tengo unas ganas!

*Candy le dio un codazo diciendo: ¡Albert! ¡Estamos frente a tu familia! Te han preparado un banquete.

-Yo lo que quiero es comerte a besos, no tengo hambre

-Tenemos que cumplir con tu familia.

-¿Y tu papá?

-El sigue enojado contigo, no acepta nuestra relación.

-Tienes que hablar con él Candy, yo ya no puedo esperar más.

-Luego hablamos, tengo algo importante que decirte.

*Fueron a la mansión Andrew, estaban invitados Tom, Annie y Patrick Elliot, pero el papá de Candy no asistió a la comida, mientras estaban en el comedor, Albert le acariciaba la pierna a Candy por debajo de la mesa y no dejaba de escanearla con la mirada.

-Hijo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por extraditar a Tomoko- dijo la Señora Elroy, Albert sólo escuchaba bla bla bla.

*Estaban felices de tener a Albert nuevamente en casa, conversaron mucho, pero Albert no estaba atento, el sólo miraba a Candy.

-Candy, es necesario que hables con tu papá, para que William vaya a pedir tu mano y fijen la fecha de la boda- dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Yo no sólo pediré su mano, la quiero completita para mí.

-William compórtate.

-Sí tía, perdonen todos pero Candy y yo tenemos algo pendiente que hacer.

*Albert agarró a Candy por la mano y la ayudó a pararse. En ese momento el Señor Patrick le habló.

-Hija, quiero vengas a la casa, necesito que firmes unos documentos.

-Papá estoy con William, sabes que salió de la cárcel y le estamos dando la Bienvenida.

-Esto es importante Candy, no tendría que molestarte pero sabes que Sakura sólo quiere tratar contigo.

*Candy miró a Albert triste.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

*Ella colgó y Albert le dijo: ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Albert, mi papá dijo que era importante, pronto recuperaremos el tiempo que hemos perdido.

 **Chicas un capítulo corto porque mi esposo ya me llamó que lo pase a buscar.**

 **Lindo fin de semana luego regresaré a editarlo si ven algún error de dedo me dicen por fis.**


	34. Chapter 34

*Candy llegó a su casa, el Señor Elliot la estaba esperando en la biblioteca con un montón de documentos, para que ella los firmara.

-Buenas tardes Papito

-Cuando me dices Papito, es que hiciste alguna travesura.

*Candy pensó: _Y vaya que fueron travesuras y de esa travesura Albert y yo hicimos un muñequito-_ Candy puso una sonrisa.

-No papá como crees, si yo siempre me porto bien.

-El señor Elliot le dio a Candy los documentos para que los firmara, entre ellos se le fue el acuerdo que había hecho con los Yamagami.

-¿Qué es esto papá?

*El señor Elliot palideció al verse descubierto.

-Es un acuerdo entre nuestro corporativo y Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, donde nosotros nos comprometemos a no apoyar a Andrew en la demanda de difamación, ellos como recompensa nos subieron el porcentaje de las ganancias que se habían establecido en el contrato.

-¿Cómo te atreviste hacer eso? por culpa de Tomoko, Albert estuvo en la cárcel-reclamó Candy con molestia evidente.

-Son negocios Candice

-No son sólo negocios, esto se volvió personal, es decir, no te hubiera importado si Tomoko me hubiese hecho daño.

\- Candy, la demanda contra Tomoko sigue de manera personal, sólo me estoy deslindando de la demanda que Andrew puso a nivel corporativo.

-Yo apoyaré a Albert, si me piden que declare contra la Compañía Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation, lo haré.

-No harás semejante cosa, te digo que esto no es personal.

-Estoy muy molesta contigo papá, dame de una vez los papeles para que te los firme, hoy iré a cenar con William.

-Buen intento Candy, no saldrás en las noches con ese mequetrefe.

*Candy blanqueó los ojos en señal de molestia, se puso a revisar los papeles mientras pensaba: _Ya soy mayor de edad, mi papá me trata como una colegiala, ya hasta un bebé voy a tener.-_ En ese momento Candy sintió un leve mareo, disimuló delante de su papá.

-Papá iré a mi habitación a ponerme algo cómodo, creo que este atuendo está muy apretado.

-Ve rápido, que vendrá el mensajero a buscar los papeles firmados.

*Candy, fue a su habitación pero dejó su celular en el escritorio, en ese momento, le habló Albert, El Señor Elliot , contestó el teléfono.

Albert dijo: Candy mi amor, ¿ya terminaste de firmarle los papeles al viejito?

*El señor Elliot se puso rojo del coraje, Y dijo: _Viejo los cerros y todavía reverdecen, deja de molestar a mi hija._

*Albert se sintió avergonzado y pensó : _Nunca podré quedar bien con mi suegro, siempre cometo errores delante de él._

-Usted disculpe señor Elliot, no hablaba de usted, hablaba de otro viejito, digo, es que Candy me había dicho que firmaría algo y después vendría a cenar conmigo.

-Ya Andrew, no te justifiques-dijo el Señor Elliot colgando el celular.

*En ese momento vio el protector de pantalla del celular de Candy, era una foto de Albert entre las sábanas, el Señor Elliot abrió los ojos al doble, y se puso a revisar la galería de fotos que Candy tenía en su celular, descubrió las selfies que se habían tomado en la Isla, en algunas estaban en la cama en posiciones explicitas.

*El Señor Elliot dejó caer horrorizado el teléfono, buscó en su escritorio una pistola que era una reliquia familiar. Candy entró en el momento que él se estaba guardando la pistola en el saco.

-Papá ¿Qué haces con esa reliquia?

-¡Voy a matar a un zorro abusivo!

-¿A quién?

*El Señor Elliot caminó hacia la salida- ¡Papá! ¡espera! ¡te acompaño-gritó Candy- Luego se dio cuenta que su celular estaba en el suelo, ella lo recogió temerosa y descubrió que el papá había visto las fotos.

*Candy corrió para tratar de alcanzar el coche del Señor Elliot, al no lograrlo, le habló a Albert, pero no le contestó, se trató de comunicar a los celulares de todos los Andrew y ninguno contestaba. –Ella angustiada se subió a su auto y fue en dirección a la mansión Andrew, en el momento que ella estaba saliendo de su casa, Tomoko se impactó contra el auto de Candy, a Tomoko se le abrieron las bolsas de Aire protegiéndola a ella y a Alfred, pero Candy todavía no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y se golpeó contra el parabrisas.

*Alfred se bajó asustado del auto y vio a Candy inconsciente.

-Tomoko, se te pasó la mano, creo que está muerta.

-¡No puede ser! yo sólo quería arruinarle el auto.

-Se lo arruinaste, pero ella no responde.

-¡Vámonos!

*Ellos huyeron del lugar de los hechos, algunos vecinos escucharon el impacto y salieron, al ver a Candy desmayada llamaron una ambulancia.

*El señor Elliot llegó a la mansión Andrew, estaban jugando ajedrez Stear y Albert, Paty y Archie los apoyaban, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta diciéndole: Bienvenido Señor Elliot.

*Se escuchó el grito: ¡William Andrew te voy a matar! –El Señor Elliot le apuntó con el arma, todos se aventaron al suelo, el Señor Elliot disparó y se llenó de pólvora quedándole negra la cara.

*La señora Elroy salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, encontró al Señor Elliot con la cara sucia por la pólvora.

-Patrick ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

-¡Tu sobrino, sedujo a mi hija! ¡Me deshonró!

*Paty se puso de pie y fue hacia su papá.

-Papá, ya Candy está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace, tu sabes que ella siempre ha estado enamorada del Señor William.

-¿Por qué no me pidió su mano? ¿Por qué no casarse? ¿Por qué tomarla así? Humillándola de esa manera.

-Señor Patrick, si cometí ese error, pero estoy dispuesto a reparar el daño, yo le pido disculpas, no sé cuándo me permitiría ir a pedirle la mano de Candy.

-¡Eres un ser abominable Andrew! Primero la despreciaste todo lo que te dio la gana, y ahora como se ha vuelto una mujer inteligente y hermosa, si la quieres ¿no?.

-Fui soberbio, grosero, y un montón de cosas más, pero me enamoré perdidamente de ella, deseo desposarla y hacerla feliz.

-Patrick Elliot, fija la fecha para que te vayamos a pedir la mano de Candy-dijo la Señora Elroy.

*En ese momento Tom llegó a la mansión Andrew, con su esposa, le abrieron la puerta.

-Tom que bueno que nos visitas- dijo Albert sonriente.

-Señor Patrick, no vengo cordialmente, sino vine como portador de malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede Tom?-dijo el Señor Elliot consternado

-Me avisaron mis compañeros, que Candy tuvo un accidente, ella está en el Hospital Northwestern Memorial

*Albert al escucharlo salió corriendo.

-Archie síguelo, no sea que se accidente el también-dijo la Señora Elroy.

*Todos se encaminaron al hospital.

*Llegó Albert al hospital y preguntó por ella.

¿Qué es usted para la señorita Elliot?

-Su novio.

-Estamos esperando un familiar directo, para darle informes-dijo el doctor encargado

-¡Soy su prometido, me casaré con ella!

*En ese momento llegó el Señor Elliot con Stear y Paty.

-Soy Patrick Elliot, quiero saber, el estado en que se encuentra mi hija, Candice White Elliot.

-Señor Patrick, soy el doctor Mathew Smith, pudimos estabilizar a su hija, su nieto ya no corre ningún peligro.

*Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Está en un error, no tengo nietos.

-Me refiero al bebé que espera su hija, ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

*Albert puso una cara de alegría: ¡Un hijo! ¡Candy y yo tendremos un bebé!

-Pero existe un problema-dijo el doctor Smith interrumpiendo el regocijo de Albert

-¿Qué pasa doctor?

-Su hija se golpeó la cabeza contra el parabrisas del auto, temo que haya sufrido algún daño, no podemos administrarle medicamentos por su bebé, cuando despierte le haremos los estudios correspondientes.

*Albert no se le despegó a Candy, se quedó cuidándola toda la noche, en la mañana fue a ducharse y a desayunar, regresó al hospital.

*Cuando llegó Candy estaba despierta, Todos la rodeaban, Albert se puso en el círculo sonriente.

*El doctor dijo: Señorita Candy , ¿reconoce a todos los presentes?

*Candy los miró a todos: Conozco a mi papá Patrick Elliot, a mi hermana Patricia Elliot y a mi amigo Tom Steven.

*Albert sintió como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría y dijo: y a mí también me conoces Candy ¿verdad?

-No lo conozco-contestó Candy.

*Todos miraron a Albert para ver su reacción, él se empezó a reír diciendo: ja ja ja, que buena broma Candy, por un momento creí que decías la verdad.

*Candy lo miró seria y dijo: Papá por favor, que todos se retiren me duele la cabeza, Tom quédate a mí lado por favor.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Tania, ánimo amiga


	35. Chapter 35

El doctor Mathew Smith dijo: Les pido que se retiren de la habitación, la paciente necesita descansar, les recuerdo que por su estado no le podemos suministrar medicamentos para el dolor, la persona que ella pidió que se quedara, puede hacerlo.

-Annie, quiero quedarme unos momentos con Candy, me necesita-Dijo Tom temiendo que Annie se opusiera.

-Me iré a la casa, toma el tiempo que necesites con ella.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Candy es mi amiga y también deseo qué se recupere pronto.

*Todos se salieron de la habitación excepto Tom.

*Albert fue siguiendo al doctor Mathew- Doctor espere por favor ¿Cuánto tiempo estará mi novia sin reconocerme?

-Cómo pueden ser días, podrían ser semanas, meses, hasta años, podremos darle tratamiento hasta que nazca su bebé, mientras no es aconsejable, ¿Qué le hizo para que tenga amnesia selectiva? debió hacerle mucho daño para crearle un trauma, es por eso que su subconsciente no quiere recordarlo. Por el momento no se le acerque, mientras esté bajo mi cuidado pondré una orden de restricción, para que no la perturbe con su presencia.

-Usted no tiene derecho hacer eso-dijo Albert enfadado.

-Claro que lo tengo, mientras esté a mi cargo, puedo dar las indicaciones al hospital, con su permiso Señor Andrew, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Candy, ¿ Cómo, te sientes?-preguntó Tom

-Molesta

-Disculpa, ¿molesta de qué?

\- Porqué mi papá trató de dañar a Albert.

-¿Pero te acuerdas de él? ¿por qué dijiste que sólo nos reconocías a tu papá, a tu hermana y a mí? pensé que tenías algún tipo de amnesia.

-Para que mi papá no me llame la atención, encontró las fotos de mi celular donde estoy en la cama con William haciendo travesuras, de seguro me va a meter un regaño y no tengo ánimos de escuchar sus sermones y reclamos.

-Candy, eres una tramposa, se lo diré a William.

-¡No quiero que se lo digas!

¿Pero porqué?

\- Porque quiero que haya un acercamiento entre mi papá y él, quiero irme por unos días de Chicago, quiero que publiquen mi accidente y que pongan lo de la amnesia.

\- Candy, no te entiendo ¿ Por qué quieres algo así?

-Estos últimos meses he tenido exceso de trabajo, necesito un descanso, deseo que William tome el control del corporativo Andrew, también porque vi a cocoliso que impactó mi auto.

-¿Cocoliso?

-Si a Tomoko, temo que quiera volver atentar contra mí, si por mi fuera me le enfrentaría, pero ahora no soy solamente yo, ahora llevó a mi hijo en mi vientre y debo protegerlo de todos, mi papá me estresa, no quiero por un disgusto perder a mi bebé, no sé si entiendes mis motivos.

-Sí, entiendo que quieras proteger a tu bebé, pero considero que William debe saber la verdad, está preocupado por ti, ¿no viste la cara que puso cuando lo desconociste?

\- Si, lo vi, pero anda insaciable, eso también me estresa quiero estar tranquila tan siquiera el primer trimestre del embarazo.

-Está bien me daré a la tarea de localizar a Tomoko para que puedas estar en paz, le diré a tu papá que quieres ir a mi rancho en Michigan.

-Gracias Tom, dile a mi papá que entre por favor, le diré que me quiero ir por unos días.

*Tom salió y le dijo a Patrick que Candy deseaba hablar con Él.

*Patrick entró apresuradamente.

\- Hija ¿ Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorida

-Candy, quiero que hablemos sobre William

-Papá, quiero irme por unos meses a la propiedad que Tom tiene en Michigan.

-Candy, no te puedes ir hasta que te cases con William.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Cómo no te vas acordar? si estás esperando un hijo de él. -Dijo Patrick alterado

Candy pensó _: Está enojadísimo ._

-Me duele la cabeza, me estoy sintiendo mal.

\- Perdona Candy, pero tienes que regresar a la compañía cuanto antes mejor.

-¿De qué me hablas? yo quiero ser trabajadora social

El Señor Elliot pensó : _Ella piensa que acaba de salir de la preparatoria._

*Albert entró a la habitación de Candy.

-Candy, dime que me recuerdas.

-No sé quién eres. ¡Por favor sálganse quiero descansar!

-¿Cómo no vas a saber quién soy? Tienes mi diente colgando en tu cuello.

-¿Tú eres William?

-Si, soy William ¿Ya te estás acordando de mi?

-No, ¿en que trabajas William?

-Manejo un corporativo Candy, tu trabajaste conmigo.

-¿Usted está interesado en mí?

-Claro que si Candy y en nuestro hijo.

-Entonces ayude a mi papá en él corporativo, me iré de Chicago por unos días.

-No Candy, tú no te puedes ir sin mí.

-Necesito estar sola por unos días, hágalo por nuestro hijo, si es que es nuestro hijo.

-Claro que es nuestro hijo Candy, ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que te dé?

-Unos meses

-¿Dónde te irás?

-A Michigan a una propiedad de Tom

-No estoy de acuerdo Candy, Tom ya es un hombre casado, te ofrezco mi casa en Lakewood, pronto serás mi esposa y debo ver por ti y nuestro bebé.

*El Señor Elliot intervino: Tiene razón William, Tom ya está casado y no debemos provocar discusiones entre él y su esposa, bien puedes ir donde te ofrece el sinvergüenza este o a Escocia.

-No quiero salir fuera del país, iré donde me dice este hombre.

*Albert se sentía morir cuando Candy le decía este o usted.

-Candy podremos contratar al doctor que te está atendiendo-dijo el Señor Elliot.

-Me parece buena idea.

-No estoy de acuerdo, ese médico no me cayó bien-dijo Albert oponiéndose a la propuesta.

-Mira William, Candy es mi hija y yo sé lo que está bien o mal para ella, y me parece que el doctor Mathew Smith es el indicado para que cuide de ella.

-¡Y yo seré el esposo de su hija y el padre de su nieto y no estoy de acuerdo con que sea ese doctor!

*Mathew Smith entró en el momento que Candy dijo: ¡Por favor dejen de discutir, déjenme tranquila!

-Señores les pido que se retiren de la habitación de mi paciente, la están perturbando.

-Lo que pasa es que este hombre quiere manejar la vida de mi hija a su antojo y eso que todavía no le cedo su mano.

-Papá por favor

-Si se sale él, también me saldré yo-dijo Patrick

-Está bien, me salgo, todo para que Candy se recupere pronto-dijo Albert resignado.

*Tom estaba afuera esperando al Señor Elliot para decirle que Candy se quedaría en su rancho en Michigan.

-No Tom, ya quedamos de acuerdo en que se quedará en la propiedad de este zorro mañoso.

*Todos los Andrew blanquearon los ojos al escuchar al Señor Elliot insultando a Albert.

-Si Candy así lo decidió no me puedo oponer-dijo Tom.

-Candice, dígame que le hizo Andrew, para que no se quiera acordar de él.

-¿Perdón como dice?

-Sé que no tienes amnesia Candice, a mí no me puedes engañar, el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue leve, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas por si te habías golpeado otra parte de tu cuerpo por el impacto, en dos días más te daré de alta.

-Lo amo, sólo que conozco a la persona que quiso dañarme y tengo miedo que intente otra cosa en mi contra, por eso se publicará en el periódico que tuve un accidente.

 **MANSION BRANDON**

Tomoko y Alfred Brandon estaban en la cama haciendo múltiples posiciones, después de terminar se quedaron abrazados.

-Tomoko, temo que algo le haya pasado a la pecosa.

-También yo, en realidad sólo quería asustarla.

-Mi peloncita-Alfred le besaba la cabeza a Tomoko.

-Mi huevo duro- le contestaba Tomoko

-Ya me gustó tener la cabeza rapada, siento fresco- dijo Brandon

-Estás loco Alfred.

-Por ti.

Al día siguiente salía en el diario de Chicago

 _ **Candice White Elliot, tuvo un terrible accidente, su estado es delicado, el consorcio Andrew y Elliot se han quedado sin su dirección, quedarán a cargo de William Albert Andrew y el Señor Patrick Elliot, hasta que ella despierte.**_

Tomoko y Alfred leyeron el diario y ella comentó: Tan siquiera sobrevivió

-Si ya mi conciencia está más tranquila, Tomoko tenemos que salir de la ciudad, recuerda que tienes una orden de aprehensión en tu contra.

*Por fin llegó el día que el doctor Smith le daba de alta a Candy, Albert llegó a buscarla en una limusina pero los acompañaba el señor Patrick Elliot.

-Candy tienes que firmar unos papeles que quedaron pendientes, le dije a Sakura que estabas bien, no le dije de tu amnesia.

-No sé de quién me hablas papá.

-Firma solamente.

*Albert agarró los papeles y dijo: los leeré, Candy me dijo que lo apoyara en todo, así que desde ahora lo haré, también tomaré el control del Corporativo Andrew, velaré por los intereses de Candy y mi hijo.

*Albert leyó los papeles y vio que todo estaba en orden y le dio a Candy que firmara los papeles.

-Voy a leer un poco a ver si le entiendo -dijo Candy.

*El Señor Elliot miró hacia la ventana en la limusina Candy los leyó y detectó algunos errores, los encerró en un círculo y se los dio a Albert.

*Él los vio y se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba tan mal como decía, Albert hizo como que los leía nuevamente y fingió que rayaba los papeles.

-Señor Elliot aquí hay algunos errores hay que corregirlos, para que Candy los firme.

*Patrick revisó, vio que era cierto y dijo: Déjame en el corporativo Elliot, los alcanzaré en Lakewood, iré a corregir los documentos.

*Lo dejaron en el corporativo Elliot.

*Después que se bajó, Albert subió los cristales, también el que los separaba del chofer.

-¿Estás bien verdad? Supiste donde estaban los errores.

*Candy sonrió y dijo: No sé de qué me hablas.

*Fueron al helipuerto, para que los llevaran en helicóptero a Lakewood, la mansión estaba completamente vigilada.

-Luego vendrá mi tía Elroy, para que te haga compañía.

-Gracias Albert.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas?

-Nunca podría olvidarte, sólo quiero descansar un poco Albert, quiero que pongas de tu parte para llevarte bien con mi papá, quiero que él te acepte y te aprecie como su yerno.

-No sabes lo que sufrí al pensar que no me recordabas.

-Quizás lo mismo que sufrí cuando no me hacías caso.

-Candy esas cosas si deberías olvidarlas.

*La besó y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir el Fic. Saludos a mi amiguita Paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Sayuri1707, Liovana, Jane, chidamami, Georgia celli, Glenda, Ofe, Sol, Eliza-Sq, Luz, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas, Niizalaura, Yuleni paredes, Brigge, Carolina Macias, Stormaw, mercedes, Loren Rios, Rixa eve (espero te vaya bien y puedas ser luz al lugar donde irás, Dios te bendiga) Kira anima, Vialsi, Gladys, Maiira Huiir.**

 **Hoy están cumpliendo años dos guapotes William Albert Andrew y Chayanne.**


	36. Chapter 36

-Desde que me metieron a la cárcel no hemos podido estar juntos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, la dejó en la cama y le fue a poner seguro, ella estaba esperándolo sonriente, En ese momento sonó el celular de Albert.

-¡Contesta! puede ser algo importante

Albert no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Hello

-William llegaremos a Lakewood dentro de 15 minutos.

\- Candy y yo, ya estamos aquí.

Albert respiró hondo, ya está cerca Tía Elroy, vendrá para acompañarte junto con tu hermana y Stear.

Candy se estaba poniendo de pie

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a bajar para recibirlos

-No chiquita, tenemos tiempo de sobra, esto queda en 10 minutos.

-Albert me daría pena que nos encontrarán en el acto

-A mí me da más pena quedarme con las ganas, prometo que también lo disfrutarás, déjate llevar.

Albert se desnudó, Candy iba a quitarse la ropa pero Albert sólo le levantó la falda y le bajó la panty y la besó mientras la acariciaba, los dos estaban deseosos de amarse que Albert no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para que Candy se humedeciera, la penetró con mucha pasión , los movimientos de ambos eran desesperados para obtener satisfacción , cuando se escuchó que estaba descendiendo el otro helicóptero de los Andrew, ya habían terminado el acto, Albert bajó para recibirlos, mientras Candy se duchaba y se ponía cómoda para descansar.

Albert recibió a su tía y a sus sobrinos, Candy había quedado agotada y se quedó dormida.

Después llegó el Señor Elliot para que Candy le firmara los papeles, le asignaron su habitación y fue a verla, la encontró dormida y se sentó en el sillón que había a su lado, se veía tan angelical, parecía que no podía matar ni una mosca.

-Pobre hija mía, ese malvado de Andrew la pervirtió, ella tan pura e inocente-pensó el Señor Elliot

Después de eso todos bajaron a cenar, Candy ignoraba a Albert, para que no los delataran las miradas entre ellos

-Hija, aunque no recuerdes quien es este pervertido, debes acceder a casarte con él lo más pronto posible, no quisiera que se te note la pancita en el día de la boda.

-Por favor Patrick debes de tratar bien a William ya que será tu yerno.-Dijo la señora Elroy llamándole la atención.

-Elroy, William se ha portado mal con Candy y me cuesta mucho trabajo ser amable con él.

-Sí, pero será el padre de tu nieto

\- Lo que me molesta es hacer una boda apresurada, teníamos que anunciar primero el compromiso, no que ahora tendremos que mandar las invitaciones para la boda directamente.

Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza al escuchar las quejas de su padre.

-¿Te sucede algo amor?-preguntó Albert

-Me empieza a doler la cabeza nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Candy, entre Paty y yo organizaremos la boda, será dentro de dos meses en la mansión Andrew. –Comentó la señora Elroy.

-Si pero esta vez no habrá despedida de soltera, no quiero que ninguno se ponga una tanga y le ande bailando semidesnudo a mi prometida.-Comentó Albert.

-El único que hace esas obscenidades eres tú William- espetó el Señor Elliot.

-Por eso, no quiero que otro haga lo mismo.

-¿Entonces puedo confiar en ustedes Señora Elroy y Paty?-preguntó Candy

-Claro que si- contestaron gustosas.

-Sí por mi fuera me llevaría a Candy a una Isla y haríamos algo sencillo-comentó Albert

-Candy ¡Es una Elliot! ¡y debe salir de su casa vestida de novia! ¡Mi hija no es cualquier cosa Andrew!

-¡Disculpe Señor Elliot! usted tiene razón, lo que sucede es que estoy ansioso de que sea mi esposa.

-Lo que sucede es que eres un libidinoso y lujurioso.

-¡Patrick!

-Disculpen por decir mi acertada opinión.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, El señor Elliot fue a la habitación de Candy para que le firmara los papeles ya corregidos y dijo: Candy me quedaré a velar tu sueño en este sofá.

-Papi, no quiero que estés incómodo, ve a dormir donde te asignaron.

-Mañana quiero irme tranquilo, sabiendo que ya estás bien, dime ¿Ya recuerdas al zorro de William?

-Papá por favor, si ese hombre será mi esposo, debes hacer un esfuerzo para apreciarlo.

-Trataré, esta noche me quedaré aquí, iré a ponerme la pijama y vendré a dormir en el sofá.

El Señor Elliot se acostó en el sofá, a medianoche Albert entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Candy.

-Candy, amor despierta, quiero estar unos momentos contigo antes que amanezca.

-¿Por qué estás molestando a mi hija William? ¡déjala descansar!, espérate a que se casen.

-Disculpe, Señor Elliot.

Albert salió apenado de la habitación de Candy, ella solo se tapó la cara con las sábanas y empezó a reírse quedito.

Al día siguiente se fueron Albert y el Señor Elliot de Lakewood, la Señora Elroy y Paty se pusieron a contactar a los proveedores para la boda.

Candy se dedicaba a ver catálogos para accesorios para bebés.

-Pequeño, ahora tú eres mi nueva obsesión.

Candy se puso a escuchar música clásica y sacra, quería que su bebé desarrollara su oído musical, y se puso a investigar la manera de estimular los sentidos del bebé en formación.

Alfred Brandon y Tomoko planearon huir a Shanghái en China, ya que los Brandon tenían negocios en ese lugar, se dirigieron al aeropuerto pero Tom ya los estaba esperando, tenía vigilado todos los movimientos de Alfred y le había informado su equipo que el Jet de los Brandon tendría una salida al continente asiático.

Al momento que la limusina se estacionó cerca del Jet que abordarían, la policía de Chicago los rodeó y se llevaron detenidos a Tomoko y Alfred Brandon.

-Tomoko Yamagami, queda usted detenida por atentar contra la vida de Candice White Elliot, por el secuestro de Archibald Cornwell y por conspirar para la desacreditación del Corporativo Andrew.

-Alfred Brandon usted queda detenido por ser cómplice en el atentado contra Candice White Elliot y está acusado en Japón por destrozos en un monasterio, quieren que se le traslade para que ellos le impongan el castigo.

Se los llevaron prisioneros, a Tomoko la ficharon y la llevaron a la cárcel de mujeres.

Tom fue a Lakewood para darle las buenas noticias a Candy.

 **TOKIO JAPON**

Señor Ryouta acaban de hablar de Chicago Illinois que su hija Tomoko fue detenida, los cargos que se le imputan son atentado contra la vida de Candice White Elliot, por el secuestro del Señor Archibald Cornwell y conspiración para desacreditar a Andrew Corporation.

-¡Esa muchacha! Estaba a salvo en el monasterio, su sed de venganza le nubló el juicio, y ese Alfred Brandon en lugar de hacerle un bien la perjudicó más.

-Señor Ryouta cuando le hicieron la revisión médica a su hija en la penitenciaria, descubrieron que está embarazada.

-Mi nieto no nacerá en una cárcel, comunícame con Patrick Elliot.

-Patrick

-Ryouta siento mucho lo de Tomoko, me acabo de enterar que la encarcelaron, ella fue la que atentó contra la vida de Candice, hay cámaras de vigilancia viales en Chicago y anteriormente la había amenazado con una navaja.

-Ya sé todo eso Patrick, quiero que me ayudes a que la trasladen a Japón, no quiero que mi nieto nazca en la cárcel, Mi gente en Chicago es ineficaz no han podido hacer nada por ella. Te cederé el 60% de las ganancias si logras que a Tomoko la trasladen a Tokio y firmaré por tres años más de negociación entre nosotros, te daré unos días para pensarlo.

El Señor Patrick Elliot colgó el teléfono y pensó _: ¿Qué haré? es un excelente negocio, podría hacer que la trasladen y le quiten su visa para que nunca más regrese a este país. Pero también William tiene una acusación contra ella, si la ayudo él podría molestarse conmigo._

En la cárcel de mujeres de Chicago una mujer llamada Akira era la líder de las asiáticas en la prisión.

-¡Oyes tu cocoliso! Tendrás que darme una cuota si quieres estar protegida.

-Yo no tengo que darle nada a nadie y si es una amenaza de tu parte, créeme que me causa risa.

-¿Así que te causo risa? Verás si te ríes después de la golpiza que voy a propiciarte.

Akira se le fue encima pero como la mayoría de las presas se peleaban jalándose de los cabellos, Akira no tuvo de dónde agarrar a Tomoko, en cambio ella sí pudo arrastrar a Akira hasta barrer el suelo con ella, después de eso, nadie quiso enfrentarse a Tomoko.

Patrick Elliot fue a visitarla en la cárcel.

-Hola muchacha

Tomoko estaba con el ojo morado

-Señor Patrick ¿Acaso le mandó Candice para que viniera a burlarse de mí?

-No muchacha, mi hija ya no tiene tiempo de tener resentimientos, está embarazada, cuando la atacaste pudo haber perdido a mi nieto.

-Yo sólo quería asustarla, mi intención nunca fue matarla, yo también estoy embarazada y créame no quiero que mi hijo nazca estando recluida aquí.

Estamos viendo la posibilidad de hacer un intercambio de prisioneros, hacer que cumplas tu condena en Japón en lugar de Alfred Brandon y el que cumpla su condena aquí, te quitaran la visa de Norteamérica, es muy probable que no te permitan entrar nuevamente a Estados Unidos.

¿Quiere decir que es posible que no pueda ver nunca más al padre de mi hijo?

-No sé si a él le prohíban la entrada a Japón, dentro de una semana empezará tu juicio.

 **Hola chicas, espero que estén bien Lindo inicio de semana.**


	37. Chapter 37

¿Quiere decir que es posible que no pueda ver nunca más al padre de mi hijo?-dijo Tomoko.

-No sé si a él le prohíban la entrada a Japón, dentro de una semana empezará tu juicio-contestó Patrick Elliot.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

El señor Elliot llegó a visitar a Albert.

-Hazlo pasar George, que ese hombre será mi suegro, necesito llevarme bien con él.

-Señor Elliot puede pasar-dijo George.

-Buenos días William

-¡Suegro, buenos días!

-No soy tu suegro

-Pero lo será muy pronto, así que ya debe de irse acostumbrando, no encontrará un yerno así como yo.

-Así como tú de pervertido, lujurioso, libidinoso, etc.

-No debe tener resentimientos Señor Elliot no es bueno para vesícula y el hígado hacer corajes, llévesela leve. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-El Señor Ryouta Yamagami, me ha pedido que intervenga para que no condenen a Tomoko, esa muchacha está embarazada y él no quiere que su nieto nazca en la cárcel.

-Señor Patrick, eso lo decidirá un juez.

-Pero se puede hacer algo por ella.

-Eso lo harán sus abogados

-William, tu podrías retirar esa demanda.

-Señor Elliot, no retiraré la demanda contra Tomoko y le daré mis razones, ella quiso desprestigiar a mi corporativo el cual por generaciones está catalogada como una de las empresas más importantes y confiable del país e internacionalmente, si su plan macabro hubiera tenido éxito en estos momentos estaría arruinado aunque todos los Andrew tenemos nuestra fortuna personal, de no haber sido por la intervención de Candy hoy estuvieran en la calle miles de mis empleados y yo no tendría ningún legado para dejarle a mi descendencia, Tomoko fue más allá de lo material, se metió con mi familia secuestrando a Archie cuando lo rescatamos estaba deshidratado y por último atacó a la persona que más he amado en mi vida a su hija Señor Elliot y se iba a llevar entre las patas a su nieto, es por eso que no accederé a retirarle los cargos a esa mujer.

-Esa pobre muchacha enloqueció por ti, jugaste con sus sentimientos, a toda acción hay una reacción.

-Sí, pero no dañé su integridad como persona y ella me encarceló y atentó contra la vida de Candy, no quiero seguir discutiendo esto con usted Patrick.

-Yamagami me ha hecho una buena propuesta para que ayude a su hija y he decidido aceptarla.

-Señor Elliot, puede obrar como bien le parezca, pero no se debe fiar de los Yamagami, es preferible que cumpla el año de contrato y después rompan todo vínculo financiero, será lógico que ellos se unan con los Brandon pues serán familia política, luego harán todo lo posible para liberarse de su Corporativo y si Tomoko se portó de esa forma lo aprendió de alguien cercano a ella y ese alguien ha de ser de su padre El Señor Yamagami el cuál me imagino que es un hombre peligroso.

-Al parecer nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo William, me retiro fue inútil hablar contigo.

El Señor Elliot se retiró, George entró a la oficina de Albert.

-No sé, como ese hombre llegó a viejo y tiene éxito en los negocios, es terco, Tomoko no tiene ética mezcló lo personal con los negocios para dañar a otros, alguien así no es de fiar. Hablaré con Candy para que persuada a su papá de que no alargue el plazo de su contrato con Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation.

Albert habló con Candy y ella le prometió que hablaría con el Señor Elliot.

Candy estaba a todo tejer zapatitos de bebé en color amarillo y blanco.

-Candy ahora que serás mamá, no tendrás tiempo de frecuentar a tus amigos-dijo Tom con tristeza en su voz.

-Ya debes apresurarte a tener un hijo para que sea el mejor amigo del mío, también para que te invite a los cumpleaños y vayan juntos a la escuela.

-Tienes razón Candy, cuando llegue a casa me pondré manos a la obra con Annie, tantas locuras que hicimos juntos, esos tiempos jamás podré olvidarlos.

Candy dejó de tejer y abrazó a Tom.

-Gracias por todo Tom

-No tienes que agradecerme, todo lo hice por amor.

-Lo sé Tom.

El Señor Elliot hizo todo lo posible para negociar el intercambio de prisioneros movió todas sus influencias para que a Tomoko la trasladaran a Tokio y a Alfred Brandon lo dejaran en Chicago, la exiliaron de por vida de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y cumpliría 6 años de arresto domiciliario en su país natal.

A Alfred Brandon sólo le dieron 3 años de Libertad condicional, no podría salir del país ni del estado de Illinois en ese lapso de tiempo.

Quedaba un mes para que se efectuara la boda entre Candy y Albert, ella fue a la casa Dior para que le diseñaran su vestido de novia.

Todo lo organizaron la Señora Elroy y Paty, habían dicho que sería en la mansión Andrew en Chicago pero decidieron realizar la boda en la Iglesia Greyfriars Kirk, una parroquia ubicada en el centro de Edimburgo, Escocia.

El señor Yamagami llegó a Escocia y se presentó en la propiedad de los Elliot en Edimburgo.

-Patrick, supe que tu hija se casará dentro de unos días con Andrew, vi descortés de tu parte que no me invitaras ¿o es muy apresurado decir que no me invitaste siendo yo tu socio?

-La verdad es que los Elliot no estamos organizando la boda sino los Andrew, ignoro la lista de invitados, mi hija Paty dio los nombres por parte de nuestro Clan.

-Aunque no me inviten ya tengo preparado el regalo de bodas de Candice, yo mismo lo he elegido, es una sorpresa, lo mandaré un día antes de que se celebre la ceremonia.

-Por favor no te molestes Ryouta, no es necesario que le des regalos.

-Oh no ¡claro que si es necesario!, tu nieto será dichoso porque tendrá a sus padres juntos los primeros años de su vida, en cambio el mío no podrá conocer a su padre hasta que tenga dos años de edad, me parece un poco injusto, pero que le voy hacer, y dime que has pensado ¿firmarás un aplazamiento de nuestro contrato después que termine el año de negociación?

-Creo que no, Candice y yo hemos hablado y sólo estamos esperando que se termine este contrato, fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo.

-Es una lástima que no firmemos por más años, bueno sólo vine a decirte eso.

El señor Elliot le estrechó la mano a Yamagami el cual se lo quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Al salir de la propiedad Ryouta hizo una llamada diciendo: ¿Ya tienes listo lo que te pedí?

-Todo está listo Señor Yamagami, cuando usted nos indique lo enviaremos a la propiedad Elliot en Edimburgo.

Candy estaba en la propiedad de los Andrew en Escocia, ella hizo que Albert se pusiera el traje de Escoces que usaría para la boda.

-Quítate el bóxer Albert

-¿Para qué?

-Por favor quítatelo.

-Está bien.

-Ahora álzate la falda

-Candy ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Te tomaré una foto.

-Candy eso me parece un poco…

-¡Hazlo!

-ok

Albert se alzó la falda escocesa y Candy le tomó la foto.

-Ahora quiero que pongas tus dedos en la punta de tus zapatos.

-Candy, si tu papá te encuentra esas fotos dirá que soy un depravado.

-¡Hazlo!

-ok.

Albert se agachó y Candy le tomó una foto se le veía parte de sus pompas y se le asomaban un poco los testículos.

-Esta foto está ardiente-dijo Candy con voz lujuriosa.

-Ahora quiero que te pongas el gorro de escocés y pongas una pierna arriba de esa silla y hagas una pose como si quisieras mostrarme tus bíceps.

-Candy tu papá me tiene en mal concepto, no quisiera que …

-¡Hazlo!

 **Hola chicas el próximo capítulo podría ser el final ¿o quizás no? Estoy indecisa.**


	38. Chapter 38

FINAL DE MI OBSESION POR ALBERT

Llegó un auto diseñado por la compañía Mitsubishi Aircraft Corporation como regalo de bodas para Candy y Albert.

Los rubios se acercaron con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres manejarlo? –preguntó Albert

-¡No!, ¡que tal y tiene una bomba!, no confío en el señor Yamagami.

El señor Elliot dijo: ¡Por favor chicos! ¿Cómo creen que Ryouta atente contra ustedes después que ayudé a Tomoko para que se regresara a su país? Gracias a mí ya no cumplirá una condena en la cárcel, sino está en su casa y su hijo nacerá en libertad.

-De todas maneras yo no lo quiero-dijo Candy

-Yo tampoco-aseveró Albert

-Verán que no sucede nada-dijo el Señor Elliot

Se subió al auto lo encendió y escuchó una voz en japonés que decía: La victima está abordo, la aniquilación será efectuada.

El auto se encendió automáticamente, el Señor Elliot se asustó y quiso bajarse pero se había puesto el seguro en las puertas, El auto estaba programado para autodestruirse fue directo para chocarse, Candy y Albert se subieron en otro auto para seguirlo. Candy llamó al señor Elliot a su celular.

-¡Papá quita el piloto automático!-gritó Candy

-¡No sé dónde está ese botón!

La pantalla que había en el auto se encendió y se visualizó el Señor Yamagami en teleconferencia.

-¿Qué haces en el carro Patrick? ¡Estaba destinado para tu yerno William!

-Ryouta ¿Cómo se apaga esto? ¡No sé hacia donde me está llevando!

-Te lleva a un acantilado

El señor Yamagami agarró su celular y dijo: ¡Se equivocaron de objetivo! ¡Deserten ahora!

Por medio del gps encontraron un lugar donde se podía amortiguar el choque, El auto cayó en una zanja llena de fango, no era muy profunda por lo cual pudo librarse de morir.

Albert fue hacia el auto y ayudó a su suegro para que saliera de él.

-¿Ya ves papá? El Señor Yamagami no tenía buenas intenciones con nosotros.

-¡Romperé todo lazo comercial con él! ¡No puedo tener a un enemigo como socio!

El Señor Patrick demandó a Yamagami y también le negaron hacer negocios en la unión américana.

Llegó el día de la boda de Candy y Albert, el Señor Elliot quería que firmaran un contrato prenupcial pero la pareja no aceptó.

Los invitados fueron en su mayoría socios de los Andrew y de los Elliot, así como algunos miembros de la nobleza escocesa.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la parroquia Greyfriars Kirk de Edimburgo.

Candy llevó un hermoso vestido con un escote en V, era un poco esponjado de la cintura para abajo para que no se notara su embarazo, llevaba un hermoso velo, se lo había diseñado la casa Dior.

Todos los Andrew estaban vestidos con su traje de gala escoces, Candy se veía tan virginal y angelical. El señor Elliot mientras la llevaba por el brazo pensó: Entregaré a mi hija en brazos de un depravado, él se robó su inocencia ¡Quizás hasta la forzó! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!, pero ni modo será el padre de mi nieto y es hora que lo acepte.

El señor Elliot le cedió a Candy a Albert, este la tomó por el brazo y se hincaron en los cojines para recibir la bendición del ministro.

El padrino de los anillos había sido Tom, Candy los había diseñado con gps incluído, a Albert le pareció raro el diseño, pero estaba tan contento que no le tomó importancia, anteriormente ella le había regalado una pulsera, para que cada vez que él le dijera un piropo a otra mujer que no fuese ella, le diera un pequeño choque eléctrico.

Paty y Stear habían hecho un video collage con las fotos de la pareja, en realidad tenían reservado una broma, por haberles arruinado la despedida de solteros.

En la recepción pasaron el video, estaban todas las fotos donde Candy miraba atolondrada a Albert, en una de las fotos Candy y Tom espiaban a Albert con unos binoculares mientras él jugaba tenis, en otra se vio donde Candy le ponía polvo pica pica a una de las amigas de Albert mientras presenciaban un juego de Basquetbol, en otra donde Candy dibujaba a Albert vestido de romano, en otra foto Candy estaba disfrazada de policía palpando a Albert. El Señor Elliot no salía de su asombro, la mayoría eran fotos de la obsesión que Candy tenía por Albert. Al final del video pasaron las fotos que Candy le había tomado con la falda escocesa, a todos los presentes de la recepción les dio risa y al final aplaudieron, lo tomaron como broma.

El Señor Elliot fue hacia donde estaba Paty y dijo: ¿Por qué pusiste eso?

-Es para que Candy se acuerde de Albert, recuerda que tiene amnesia- contestó Paty, queriéndose librar del regaño.

Albert miró con asombro a Candy.

-Recuerda que prometiste aceptarme tal como soy-le dijo Candy

-Así te amo, me gusta que estés obsesionada por mí.

-Todo esto me ha excitado, deseo ver lo que tienes debajo de la falda escocesa-expresó Candy con voz lujuriosa.

-¡Candy!, mañana saldremos de luna de miel a la isla, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

-¡Yo quiero ahora!

Candy miró a todos lados, vio que todos estaban entretenidos bailando o conversando, ella se puso debajo de la mesa y le alzó la falda a Albert para acariciarlo, mientras lo hacía Albert pegaba de brincos en la silla.

El Señor Elliot estaba platicando con la señora Elroy.

-¡Por fin hemos juntado a nuestros muchachos y nuestras fortunas!

-Así es Patrick, espero que limes asperezas con William.

-Lo haré Elroy, ¡es más! ahorita mismo hablaré con él para que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

El Señor Elliot se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los novios, Albert en cuanto vio que su suegro se acercaba a él, dijo: ¡Candy! salte de ahí, tu papá viene hacia nosotros. Candy todavía seguía debajo de la mesa haciéndole travesuras a Albert.

-William, hijo, vengo hacer las paces contigo, para mí todo está olvidado, mientras miraba el video collage, me di cuenta que mi hija siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, estoy agradecido que hayas correspondido a su amor. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Candy?

Albert no quería que el Señor Elliot viera a Candy debajo de la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Candy, William?-preguntó por segunda vez.

Candy escuchó a su papá un poco molesto y salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué hacías debajo de la mesa muchacha?-preguntó el Señor Elliot exasperado

-Es que Albert me dijo que tenía un caramelito escondido debajo de su falda, ¡digo! Debajo de la mesa y fui a buscarlo- corrigió Candy.

-¡Eres un pervertido William! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Papá por favor! ¡Guarda la compostura tenemos invitados!-dijo Candy.

Los rubios se fueron de luna de miel a la Isla donde Candy se había entregado a Albert por primera vez, ahora en lugar de meterle sólo la puntita, tuvo la libertad de meterlo todo ya que eran marido y mujer, casados ante las leyes de los hombres y ante la Iglesia.

Pasaron tres años y Alfred Brandon pudo conocer personalmente a su hijo, ellos también se casaron, y formaron un solo Corporativo en China. Los primeros años no pudieron estar juntos porque Tomoko no podía salir de su país. Ella y Candy se mandaban correspondencia de las fotos de sus bebés, el bebé de Tomoko tenía los ojos azules rasgados y era Rubio como la familia de Alfred Brandon, ser madres las cambió por completo, maduraron un poco por amor a sus hijos.

Un día el Señor Elliot había ido a buscar a su nieto para llevarlo de paseo, Albert y Candy aprovecharon para estar unos momentos a solas. Pasaron toda una tarde llena de pasión pero Candy tenía preparado algo especial para el momento.

¡Candy! ¡No me vestiré de profesor!

-¡Por favor Albert! siempre tuve la fantasía que yo era tu alumna y tu mi maestro, ¡Quiero que me enseñes cosas nuevas! –dijo Candy con una voz seductora, puso una cara de tristeza que Albert no pudo resistirse y accedió.

Se puso un traje formal, se puso unos lentes, se peinó con una raya en medio y Candy había conseguido una regla de madera para que la castigara, ella se había vestido de niña, se peinó con dos coletas y un uniforme corto de colegiala.

En el momento donde estaban cumpliendo la fantasía, Candy corría por toda la casa huyendo de Albert porque él la castigaría, en eso se tropezó con su papá ya que había regresado para devolverles al pequeño Will.

-¡Mi niña! ¿Qué haces vestida así? Te ves tan inocente, parece que fue ayer cuando te llevaba de la mano al colegio, ya no te queda tu uniforme, está muy corta la falda, ¡Que tiempo aquellos!- expresó el Señor Elliot.

-Eh, papá yo…

En ese momento el Señor Elliot escuchó que Albert decía con una voz pervertida: ¿Dónde estás pequeña? ¡Tengo que castigarte! ¡Te has portado muy mal!

Albert fue al salón y el señor Elliot lo vio con los lentes, con su peinado de raya en medio y con la regla de madera.

FIN

 **Chicas hemos llegado al final de este Fic, gracias por haberlo puesto entre sus favoritos.**

 **Le agradezco a mi amiga Yuleni que me dio la idea de Candy debajo de la mesa, para este final.**

 **Agradezco a Glenda, anmoncer 1708, Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Paulayjoaqui, Yuleni, Loren Ríos, Liovana, Klair Velazquez, Stormaw, Vialsi, locadeamor, rixa eve, Niizalaura, Amy C.L., Gaby Grandchester, Sol, Rocio CR, chidamami, Carolina Macías, Susana Rojas, Gladys, Dessiree, Luz, Anfeliz, Georgia Celli, mercedes, sayuri 1707, Jane, Ofe, Jahzeel, Brigge, Maiira Huiir, Eliza- sq, Maria 1972 y Galaxilam.**

 **Les recuerdo el nuevo Fic que quedó por este se llama PERFECTAMENTE INCOMPATIBLES. Y mañana si Dios me lo permite subiré otro LLAMADO YO LOCO LOCO Y ELLA LOQUITA.**


End file.
